Fifth Year For Dummies
by GirlWithABook
Summary: "That girl was made for you, don't let her slip through your fingers because you were too thick to wake up and smell the roses." Marley is Fred's best friend. But could the infamous Weasley change that? Only Merlin knows. Different summary, same story.
1. When Freddie Met Marley

Okay, I got the inspiration to write this story when I was listening to Next to You by Jordin Sparks. I really hope you like this, and I'm hoping this will turn into a three story series. Cross your fingers, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: When Freddie Met Marley <strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

_"Please Mum, you know I hate being early!" An eleven-year-old Marley Bennett clung to her mother's designer sleeve. Her voice was stuttered and uneven for the crowd in the train station was jostling her every which way. _

"_Don't be foolish, Marley. And hurry up! Do you want me to be late for my hair appointment?" Marley considered saying "yes", but knew the consequences would be far from reasonable, so she kept her mouth shut. _

"_Marley, what did the ticket say again? I'm going to have to leave you with an officer until your train leaves. My hair must look disastrous by now…" Marley rolled her eyes. This was not the first time she had been left with an officer. It started when she was around seven, when her mother started flirting with the balloon man at the park. She had been left, licking an ice-cream cone, with a traffic cop, for three hours. _

"_It says…" Marley frowned. Was this a joke? There was no such thing as nine and three-quarters. This was something the strange, bearded man had not covered when he came to Marley's house to explain to her mother that Marley was a witch. _

"_Yes? Really Marley, you shouldn't daydream like that. What does it say?" Her mother looked down at her impatiently. _

"_It's just that, well, it says nine and three-quarters. That can't be right." Marley held the ticket out to her mother._

"_That's preposterous! How could-" The blonde woman stopped short, a smile forming on her foundation-caked face. Then, she turned her full attention to Marley, bending down to look her in the eye. "Marley, sweetie," her mother said in a sticky sweet voice, " I want you to ask that officer over there, see?" She pointed to a short, bald man talking to a middle aged woman with a baby on her hip. _

"_B-But you just said there was no such thing." Marley protested. _

"_No, no, silly girl! Just go ask him, okay? Mommy has to go!" The woman stood up and picked up her leopard printed handbag. "I want you to stay at school for this year's vacations. I'll be on a, ah…a business trip. Goodbye!" Marley's mother waved in a short, jerky motion and then disappeared into the crowd. _

"_But, Mother!" Marley called after her. "Mother, come back!" Marley's shoulders sagged. She gave a cry of frustration and kicked her trunk. _

"_She-always-does-that!" Marley grunted, kicking the trunk in between words. "Argh, what am I supposed to do now?" Close to tears, Marley sat down on her now dented trunk, and pulled out the irregular ticket. _

"_Stupid ticket, stupid magic, stupid…stupid…mother!" Marley muttered angrily as she got up and dragged her trunk across the station to the exit. She looked around; there was a café across the street, along with a post office, and a bookstore that looked interesting enough. "Well one of them _must_ have a phone I could use." _

_Marley waited until there was a lull in the traffic, then dashed across the road. She must have looked quite silly, but Marley was used to it._

_Marley decided on the café first, since it smelled divine, even from the sidewalk. She had only had a bit of toast for breakfast. Marley pushed open the glass door, and was met with a waft of heavenly smells. She hoped she wasn't drooling as she awkwardly positioned her trunk next to her as she clambered onto a stool by the counter._

_The café was small, but not cramped in any way. Marley decided cozy was the perfect word for it as she ordered her apple juice and blueberry muffin. It was a square building with a whole wall covered in trays and trays of pastries, all behind sliding glass doors. Two other walls were covered in funny signs and nice pictures, mostly hand painted by children that Marley guessed had gotten bored during their parents' coffee breaks. _

_Marley had finished her muffin and was about to visit the bookstore when a group of red heads came bursting through the door, lead by a very frazzled looking woman who looked like she could do with a large coffee. _

_As they passed Marley got a better look at them. Behind the woman were four boys. The two oldest looked to be about 15 or 16, and the younger two looked like twins. Marley guessed they were about her age. _

_She heard a bit of their conversation, too. "Has anyone seen Percy?" The oldest one asked, who had a fang earring, by the looks of it. _

"_No, probably still has his nose in a book." One twin said, looking amused._

"_Yeah, I can see the title now: 101 Ways To Become A Stick In The Mud." The other twin responded. The brothers laughed while the women scolded. Marley smiled, she had always dreamed of having an older sibling, or at least someone to look after her. _

"_Excuse me, Miss?" Marley jumped, looking around to face a nice woman who worked behind the counter. "Your muffin's ready." She set it down on a napkin, along with a glass of apple juice. "Could I get you anything else?" _

"_Oh, no thank you. This is plenty," Marley said politely, taking a sip of the apple juice. The woman nodded, bustling off to help another customer. _

_Marley sipped her juice, watching the red haired group on the other side of the café. They seemed nice. They were all smiling, except the woman, but she still looked nice and motherly. The twins were sitting with their heads together, discussing something very important, by the looks of it. _

_The older boy, without the earring, was looking at some king of mythology book. His mother noticed too, at once telling the boy to put it away. As he did, Marley caught sight of the cover:_ Dragons and Where To Find Them_. _

_She thought it was awfully silly for a boy of 15 to dwell on fairytales. Then, the oldest boy with the earring caught her frowning at them. Marley quickly looked away, but could still see the boy tap his mother on the shoulder out of the corner of her eye. She decided she could finish her muffin later, wrapping it up in a napkin. _

_She looked back at them one more time, to find that they all were staring at her this time. Marley hurriedly stuffed the muffin in her bag._

_Marley hopped off the stool, set down a few coins, and then proceeded to lug her trunk out of the café and down the street to the bookstore. She had propped open the door wide enough to fit her trunk through when someone knocked her completely off her feet. _

_Marley landed painfully on the corner of her trunk, then she fell sideways onto whoever knocked her over. _

"_Oh, my! I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Marley scrambled up off the floor, helping the boy who had knocked her over to his feet. _

"_It's terribly alright. It was my fault really; I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, you dropped your train ticket!" Her bent down and retrieved my odd ticket. He handed it back to Marley, smiling. He had curly red hair and horn-rimmed glasses. In Marley's opinion, he looked rather weird, but she certainly wasn't going to say so. _

"_Thank you, only it isn't of much use. They've gotten the numbers all confused, see? Whoever heard of nine and three-quarters?" Marley expected the boy to scoff, or say something smart and reasonable, but she was wrong. _

_Instead his face lit up in recognition and he asked, "Oh, are you going to Hogwarts? It's your first year, isn't it?" He was beaming now, and Marley didn't know if she should just walk away or tell him yes. _

"_Um, well, a man with a beard came to my house and said something about Pigwarts, or something. He was wearing a cloak, too." She must have sounded _crazy_ to this poor boy. Once again, she was surprised by his reaction,_

"_Ah, yes, Dumbledore, and it's Hogwarts, not Pigwarts," he informed stepping around me, out into the street._

"_Wait!" Marley called after him. "I don't understand!" _

_The boy stopped, and turned around, baffled. "You don't understand? What is there not to understand? It's perfectly simple!" He was talking to Marley like she was a four-year-old. She decided she didn't like him very much. _

"_No it's not!" Marley stamped her foot. "There is no such thing as nine and three-quarters!" She screamed, getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly, for the second time, he realized something that she thought was perfectly obvious. _

"_Oh, you're a muggle born!" He walked toward Marley, gesturing toward the café she had just been in. "Here, I'll take you to my Mum. She can explain everything. My, my, Dad will be pleased. He'll have lots of questions for you, but he's at the Ministry, luckily. Well, don't just stand there, come on!" _

_He crossed the street and walked up the sidewalk to the café, opened its door, and looked at Marley expectantly. _

"_Oh, sorry. I'm coming, I'm coming," Marley apologized, crossing hurriedly, receiving many angry honks from various cars. She reached the boy, and entered the café for the second time that day. _

_It was less busy, but the red haired family was still there. Then something dawned on Marley. "Your name isn't Percy, is it?" _

_The boy looked surprised. "Why, yes it is! How did you know?" _

_Marley felt her face heat up slightly as she pointed to his 'family', as she guessed. "They were asking where you were." _

"_Oh, yes. Well, come on, we don't have all day! The train leaves in a matter of minutes!" Percy led her around table after table until they reached his family. "Mother this is…" _

"_Marley. Ah, Marley Bennett," Marley finished, turning pink. _

"_Aww, had little Percy-Wercy got himself a girlfriend?" One of the twins cooed, triggering a laugh from his brothers._

"_Certainly not! I met her at the bookstore; she needs help getting to platform nine and three-quarters. I told her you could help, Mother." Said the boy, adjusting his glasses. Marley guessed he was trying to look official. _

_His mother lit up at once, approaching her with a warm, motherly smile, something Marley wasn't used to. _

"_Well Marley, Fred and George are starting their first year, too." The two boys grinned at her. "Oh, and you already know Percy, I suppose." Percy nodded, his glasses slipping halfway down his nose. Marley tried to hide a smile as the woman continued. "Now, this is Charlie, and then, Bill, he's the oldest." They gave little halfhearted waves, and Marley turned an even darker shade of pink._

"_We're the Weasleys," Percy cut in, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his shirt. _

"_Oh, yes, how silly of me, you can call me Mrs. Weasley, dear," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Look at the time! Boys we have to go, and Fred, George, make sure Marley gets to the train safely." _

_The Weasleys picked up their various trunks, books, and baggage, and headed out of the café, followed by Marley. _

"_Hello, there. You're a first year too, eh?" One twin took her trunk for her, the other falling into pace on her other side._

"_Oh, thank you. You really don't have to, though. I could manage it." Marley felt a bit lost._

"_Not a problem, Marley. Why were you all alone anyway?" The same twin asked dogging traffic. _

"_Oh, I was-sorry," Marley exclaimed as a car screeched to a halt in front of her. "My mother had to leave for a-oh, excuse me-hair appointment-wait!" Marley was being jostled by the crowed once again, being small for her age. _

"_C'mon Marley, keep up. Do you want to miss the train?" One twin, she guessed it was George, asked. _

"_No, George, I don't. I'm just smaller than you, so could you please slow down?" She was getting angry again. Why wouldn't anyone wait for her? _

"_No need to get your knickers in a twist, Bennett. Oh, and I'm Fred." 'Fred' winked at her. _

"_Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, then," she glared._

"_I'm only joking, I'm really George." Now Marley was really angry._

"_Whatever! I don't have time for this!" She stomped ahead of the redheaded twins and was promptly knocked to the tile floor. _

"_Up you go," said Fred. She could now tell them apart. _

"_Why would you do a thing like that? Walking away from your bodyguards! Honestly…" George continued, dusting her off._

"_You are not my bodyguards!" Marley said, stomping her foot. The twins raised their eyebrows. _

"_Yes, but how else are we going to get to the station? Look we've already lost sight of Mum!" George said pointing. _

"_Wait a second, I've got an idea." A slow smile spread across Fred's face._

"_Where are those boys?" Mrs. Weasley worried. The rest of the Weasley group was already at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, looking for Fred and George, and the little girl, Marley. _

"_Calm down, Mum. We still have 15 minutes left," comforted Bill, patting his mother on the back._

"_Really, Mother! You shouldn't have trusted the poor girl with them. Just think what they could be doing right now," sniffed Percy. _

"_Look, I see them!" Charlie pointed to a trolley with something moving on top. As the trolley came closer they saw a trolley holding Fred, George, and Marleys' trunks all stacked, with Marley sitting on top. Fred and George were both pushing the cart, their red hair barely visible behind the over loaded trolley. _

_Once the three reached Mrs. Weasley, they stopped the trolley with the help of Bill. Then Fred came around to the side and helped Marley off. _

_Once she was on solid ground Fred bowed deeply. "It was a pleasure serving you, my lady." _

_Marley, who loved acting herself, decided to play along. She curtsied gracefully, giggling, and said in her most noble voice, "Thank you, Sir Weasley. You have been a very kind and, er, creative knight in shining armor." _

_Fred beamed and proceeded to help Marley pull her trunk off the top of the trolley. _

_Once all possessions had been removed from the carts, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Alright, Bill, Charlie, could you demonstrate for Marley."_

_Marley was confused. Demonstrate what?_

'_Sure thing, Mum," Bill said, chuckling about Fred and Marley's episode. He grabbed his trunk and backed up until his back was almost touching the other platform's wall. Then, he started to run, full speed, at the brick wall between the platforms nine and ten. Once he was almost there, Marley covered her eyes, expecting a large crash, but it never came. _

_She slowly uncovered her eyes, Bill was gone, and Charlie had taken his place. Charlie repeated exactly what Bill had done, and Marley, once again, covered her eyes expecting a crash. Again, none came, and Charlie was nowhere to be seen when she uncovered her eyes._

_This time, she would look, she convinced herself. Percy copied Bill and Charlie, running toward the wall. He was getting closer and closer, and then, _poof_, he was gone. Marley's eyes widened, he had run through the wall! _

"_Alright, Fred, George, ready?" The twins nodded, going together. Then, it was Marley's turn. She took a deep breath, and lined herself up with menacing wall. She looked at Mrs. Weasley for assurance._

"_Go on, dear," Mrs. Weasley encouraged, smiling. Marley nodded, and started to run toward the wall. She was picking up speed, because of her trunk's weight. She wanted to stop desperately, but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for impact. _

"_Marley, you can open your eyes now," Fred's voice said, laughing._

"_Huh?" Marley opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a huge scarlet train that had the words _Hogwarts Express_ painted across the front and sides. "It's beautiful," she whispered._

"_Yeah, it is, isn't it?" George came up on her other side. _

"_Well, enough sight seeing, we have to get our trunks loaded," Fred said, taking her trunk once again, and pulling it through the crowded station. Marley didn't have much trouble this time since it was mostly students, but she was still slightly shaken up by the time she reached the luggage department. _

"_Alright, Bennett?" Fred asked, smirking._

"_I'm fine," Marley said, hotly. _

"_Good, you ready to find a compartment?" George grunted, trying to push his trunk in with the others. _

"_Bring it!" Marley said sarcastically._

_George laughed, motioning for Fred and Marley to follow. They boarded the train from the Gryffindor section. Mrs. Weasley waved vigorously, tearing slightly. _

"_Bye, Mum!" The twins shouted as the train started to jerk._

"_Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you!" Marley waved, too. _

_The three first years turned from the window, and started to pick their way down the center aisle, looking for empty compartments. _

"_Oi, Weasley!" The twins and Marley whirled around to face a huge third year. He was leering, and his yellow crooked teeth looked like they belonged on some sort of grotesque fictional monster, in Marley's opinion. _

"_What do you want?" Fred asked, stiffly. _

"_I want to know how many kids your family's got. You lot just keep breeding." The boy stepped closer. "It's a bit annoying for the _real_ pure blood families." _

"_Fred," Marley whispered, "what's he talking about?"_

_The boy turned to Marley, and grinned even wider. "Never you mind, girlie. What's your name?" _

_Marley squared her shoulders defiantly. "What's yours?" _

"_Flint. Remember that name, sweetie." He reached out his hand to touch her face, but she slapped it away. _

"_No, I don't think I will, thanks. Goodbye." Marley turned to leave, but a cold, strong hand gripped her wrist. _

"_Hey, let her go!" cried an outraged Fred. Flint just snorted and shoved him into the nearest wall. _

_Then he turned back to Marley. "You're a pretty little thing. What do you say you meet with me some time, eh, girlie?" Now, Marley usually wasn't very violent when she was angry. Usually. _

_She narrowed her eyes and took a step toward Flint, who raised his eyebrows. "You just made two, very fatal mistakes, Flint," she spat. _

"_Oh really?" he snorted. "What are they?" _

"_One: You called me a 'pretty little thing', and two: you touched me." Flint looked down at his hand still wrapped around Marley's wrist. _

_He smirked. "Yeah, what are you gonna do, whine at me?" Some of his 'friends' who had come to watch snickered. _

_In a flash, Marley had swiftly kicked him in a rather sensitive spot that left him on the floor, gasping in pain. The was a moment of surprised silence, and then Marley bent down next to Flint's ear and whispered, "No one messes with Marley Caroline Bennett. Ever." _

_Then she stood up and followed Fred and George to an empty compartment. The three soon developed a strong and long lasting friendship. _

**XxXx**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN: My first fan fiction! Please tell me what you think, and I welcome any advice to make my writing better. _  
><em>


	2. George's Advice

Okay, next chapter! The note passing in this chapter was silly and had no point, but it was fun to write. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

I give all my reviewers BIG hugs:

**LaLa-036**

**I Have Loved The Stars**

**BookKailei**

You guys are wonderful, and I love you. In a normal way. If that's possible. Which it is in my book. You guys should read it. Oh, wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: George's Advice <strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

"Marley." Fred poked her in the side with his spoon. Marley didn't stir from her sleeping position on the table.

"It's no use, Fred. She's gone." George said from across the breakfast table, helping himself to some bacon.

"It's your fault, too," added Angelina Johnson, as she sat down next to George, grabbing a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, keeping her up all night with your 'childish pestering', as Hermione put it," giggled Alicia Spinnet, as she took up George's other side.

It was the first morning of Fred, George, and Marley's fifth year, and Marley was already behind on sleep.

"Marley asleep?" asked Lee Jordan, as he sat down on the other side of Angelina.

"Yep," came four voices, all sounding rather bored. Lee rolled his eyes.

"What's 'yep'?" asked the sleepy voice of Katie Bell, as she joined the group.

"Marley's asleep," informed Alicia.

"As usual, I suppose," Katie sighed, reaching for a slice of toast.

"Hey, what have you lot got for a schedule?" asked Angelina, looking at the white sheet of paper in her hand. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were a year below the others. It had become a tradition to compare classes on the first day of school.

"We've got History of Magic, then Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Care of Magical Creatures," read Lee, looking at his paper.

"You guys have all the same classes?" asked Katie, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, guess so. What about you guys?" George asked, stuffing his schedule back in his bag.

"Um, first we have Potions, ugh," said Alicia, making a face.

"We don't have Potions until Thursday," Fred stated smugly. Alicia stuck out her tongue at him.

"My, my. Aren't we mature," noted George, smirking. Alicia immediately turned pink and looked down at her lap. She had developed a small crush on him a while back.

"C'mon guys." Angelina came to Alicia's rescue. Alicia gave her a grateful smile, and Angelina winked back, making Alicia go red again.

"Hey, look! Oliver's Quidditch Captain!" Katie exclaimed happily.

"I knew he'd get it," stated Katie, nodding wisely.

"Who didn't? That guy's obsessed!" exclaimed Alicia through a mouthful of egg.

"He is not! He's just…passionate about it, that's all," defended Katie. It was common knowledge that Katie and Oliver would end up together sooner or later, but they were too stubborn to admit their feelings.

"Sure, defend your boyfriend, why don't you," mocked Fred, smirking. He knew he was going to pay for that remark, but her reactions were too good to pass up.

"He is _not _my…that's ridiculous! How could you think that? There's just-there's just no way that…there's just no way!" Katie spluttered indignantly.

"Sure, Katie. Just keep telling yourself that," smirked Angelina, putting several sausages on her plate.

"Shut it, Angie," muttered Katie, turning pink.

"Someone really should wake Marley up. She'll be so mad if she misses breakfast," said Alicia, a bit scared.

"We've tried, and nothing's worked so far," shrugged Fred, looking at Marley's sleeping figure.

"What did you do?" asked Lee curiously.

"Poked her with a spoon," Fred stated simply.

"Really? You poked her with a spoon? That's it?" Angelina asked.

"Yes! What else are you suggesting we do?" asked Fred in mock outrage. He banged his fist on the table, causing a frightened first year to spill his juice. Alicia immediately passed the poor boy several napkins, while glowered at her snickering companions.

"It's not funny," she hissed.

"Well, not if it happened to you, but from here it's bloody hilarious," chuckled George.

Katie rolled her eyes at her friends. "You guys are so immature." Unfortunately, this statement made them laugh even harder, causing Fred to choke on a piece toast.

"Arms above the head, arms above the head!" hollered Katie, smacking Alicia in the face while demonstrating. Angelina jumped to her feet, pushing a glass of juice toward the choking victim. Sadly, in her haste, Angelina knocked it over, and it all fell onto George's lap.

"Ha! Look who's laughing know!" cheered Alicia triumphantly.

Lee was now smacking Fred on the back repeatedly with unneeded vigor. All of the sudden the fatal bit of marmaladed toast flew out of Fred's mouth, and directly into Marley's hair.

Everyone froze: Lee in mid whack, a very watery eyed Fred gaping at his soggy bit of toast, and all three girls in mid shout. Marley's head moved, and everyone flinched. She then lifted her head ever so slowly, and raised her hand to the piece of toast, and lifted it out of her hair.

She looked down at the toast in her hand, and then up at her silent friends. She said simply, shrugging, "Well, I've always wanted an edible hat."

Katie broke the silence that followed with a burst of laughter. "Hahaha! Toast hat! Ahahaha!" The rest soon followed, until they all were in hysterics.

Angelina was the first to compose herself, looking over at the head table. "Shut up, you guys! Snape's coming!" This sobered everyone, except for George. He had to bite his knuckles to stifle his laughs. Fred kept elbowing him, which only made it worse.

Snape reached their spot at the Gryffindor table, his black robes swishing menacingly. "What is so amusing, pray tell?" He asked coldly, his eyes flitting from face to guilty face.

"We, ah, we were just…" Marley began, lamely.

"Yes?" drawled Snape, raising a greasy eyebrow.

"We were just talking about how ridiculous it was that you're never chosen as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!" blurted out Alicia. She turned very pale once she realized what she said, shrinking back in her seat, "Oops."

Snape's eyes flashed angrily. The twins were having an even harder time controlling themselves now. Both were very red in the face, and Fred had tears of mirth running down his face. George's eyes were watery too, but that might have been because Angelina had just kicked him under the table.

"I will choose to ignore that remark, Miss Spinnet, since I know it is a lie. Now, are you going to tell me what is so funny, or will you tell me in detention?" They exchanged looks, knowing full well that Snape wasn't kidding.

"I have marmalade in my hair, sir," offered Marley, hopefully. "Ha, ha…ha." Her face sagged, as her input was obviously not doing any good.

"I advise that you watch yourselves this year. The first morning back and already in trouble? I'm sure Dumbledore won't be very pleased to hear of such shenanigans." And with that fateful vocabulary word, the infamous Weasley twins lost all self-preservation as they started to howl.

Snape just gave the band of teenagers a warning glare, and then swooped off to the head table.

"You guys couldn't of just held it in one more minute?" asked an exasperated Alicia.

Fred just shook his head, too overcome to speak, but George managed to gasp, "I can't believe you said that to him! 'Oh, we were just talking about how ridiculous it is that you're never chosen as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher'." he mimicked, waving his hands about in a girly fashion.

"Oh shut up, at least I tried," retorted Alicia, trying to hide a smile, although failing miserably.

"Get over it guys, we need to get to class," chuckled Angelina, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Kill joy," muttered Lee, getting promptly smacked in the back of the head.

The friends split up to go to their different classes, Fred, Marley, George, and Lee all going up a floor to the History of Magic classroom. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all traveled down to the dungeons for their least favorite subject, Potions.

For Marley, the morning's classes flew by rather uneventfully. Except a few highlights: Fred switching McGonagall's wand with a trick one from Zonko's, some idiot Hufflepuff knocking Flitwick over with a cushion while summoning it, and Fred passing notes back and forth with her through all of the morning classes:

**Marley. -Fred**

...

**Marley!-Fred**

...

**MARLEY CAROLINE BENNETT! **

_Use my middle name again, and you WILL get smacked numerous times with a tasteless teen magazine.-Marley _

**Hey, violence is not the answer!-Fred**

_Only wimps say that...and responsible people.-Marley_

**What's the difference?-Fred**

_Touche.-Marley_

**Speaking of wimps: are you going to the game tomorrow?-Fred**

_Are you talking about the Slytherin/Gryffindor match?_**-**_Marley_

**Um, how do I put this? Oh, yeah: DUH!-Fred**

_Not my fault. I'm tired.-Marley_

**You should've gone to bed earlier.-Fred**

_(1. You sound like my mother. (2. I was staying up to help YOU with YOUR homework.-Marley _

**No need for caps lock. Sheesh...-Fred**

_Fred, shut it and pay attention.-Marley_

**Why?-Fred**

...

**WHY?-Fred**

_Because__, Mr. Weasley, she is being a good, attentive student. Now, pay attention! -Professor McGonagall _

**Oops...-Fred**

* * *

><p>The afternoon proved much more eventful, since they had their new DADA teacher: Professor Lupin.<p>

As the class was filing in, Lupin strode in telling his new students, "You can put your books away, all you'll need is your wands for right now." That was always a promising start to a new class.

Professor Lupin stood facing his students at the front of the classroom. "Alright, everyone gather around me, please." The students shuffled into a half circle around him.

"Good, now, who can tell me what a Boggart is?" he asked. A few hands went up, including Marley's. "Yes, you in the back. Miss…?"

"Bennett, sir. Marley Bennett," Marley answered.

"Well, Miss Bennett?" Professor Lupin smiled.

Marley cleared her throat. "Boggart are objects that lives in dark, undisturbed places. They don't have any permanent form, because when someone finds one, it automatically turns into their worst fear."

Lupin looked impressed. "Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." Marley beamed, and Fred smiled down at her nudging her playfully in the side.

Professor Lupin continued, "Now, will you please form a single line starting with Mr. Weasley? Thank you."

George was up first. As Professor Lupin dived into further explanation of how to handle a Boggart, Marley and Fred struck up a side conversation.

"Hey, Marley." Fred, who was behind her, poked her in the back.

"What, Fred?"

"What do you think your Boggart will take the form of?"

Marley thought a minute. "I don't know. I'm frightened of heights, but not badly. I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, I hope mine's something wicked," grinned Fred.

Marley rolled her eyes. "That is so like you, Fred."

Fred just grinned, and motioned towards the front of the classroom with a jerk of the head.

Lupin had finished explaining and George, who was in front of Marley, had stepped forward. Lupin turned to a rickety old wardrobe and grabbed its handle. "On the count of three. Ready…one…. two…THREE!" Professor Lupin yanked the door back, and a foggy black cloud shot toward George. It paused, hovering in the air as if making up its mind. Then it started to swirl like water going down a drain. Then, in front of George, was an alligator.

George jumped back with a start, but held his ground. He reached out his wand; his had shaking, and stuttered, "R-_Riddikulus_!" The alligator went rigid, and then it started to shake his head wildly, opening his huge jaws to reveal…nothing. The whole class burst out laughing at the alligator's bare gummed mouth.

"Excellent, excellent! Next!" George let out a sigh of relief as he drifted to the back of the line. Fred squeezed Marley's shoulder encouragingly as she stepped forward. "Good luck," he murmured. Marley nodded gratefully, gripping her wand.

Once far enough forward, the toothless alligator paused, once again, as if thinking. Then, like before, it swirled into the same black cloud. Marley waited, holding her breath, for the outcome.

Berti, the ferocious corgi stood before her, all of two feet tall. Berti, the bane of Marley's childhood, had been her neighbor's dog, before it died of a hotdog overdose. It had bitten her several times, and was the main subject of all her childhood nightmares. It had also been the mysterious reason behind her insisting her mother check under the bed and in the closet every night before she went to bed.

"_Riddikulus_!" choked Marley, curious at what would happen. She soon found out when Berti started to swell. He swelled and swelled until he started to rise up like a balloon headed toward the ceiling, followed by laughter.

Fred was up next, after finally recovering from Marley's 'greatest fear'. He raised his wand, but was taken totally off guard when his mother appeared before him. She looked very, very angry. "FRED WEASLEY!" she began with such volume, a few students in the front had to cover their ears. "HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT AT NIGHT LIKE THAT?" Marley sneaked a peek at Fred, who looked panic stricken.

"Fred!" Marley whispered, poking him in the back. "Use the spell!"

Fred snapped out of it, and shaking his head yelled, "_Riddikulus!_"

After Professor Lupin had dismissed the class, Fred, George, and Marley headed outdoors toward Hagrid's hut, where Care of Magical Creatures was to be held from now on.

"I think this year's class will be wicked," commented Fred, leading the other two down the stone steps.

"Yeah, what do you suppose we'll be doing? I hope it's not something boring like unicorns," wished George.

"Unicorns aren't boring! You're just mad because they prefer a woman's touch," said Marley smugly.

"I am not; the whole things a load of rubbish if you ask me. Woman's touch," scoffed Fred, trying to ignore Marley's glare.

"Or really? Well, I suppose you think Quidditch is an all male sport too, then? And tell me: if Angelina hadn't been on the team last year, how would've we won the cup? How would've you passed Charms without me if Hogwarts were an all male school?" Marley demanded, hands on her hips.

Fred raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, you win. Just don't bite my head off," joked Fred, bumping her with his shoulder.

"No promises," grumbled Marley, adjusting her bag's shoulder strap. She walked ahead, skipping every other step.

After she was out of earshot, George turned to his twin. "You're pathetic."

"Why would you say that?" asked Fred, surprised.

George gave him a look. "You're head over heels for her! What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Fred innocently.

"You know what I mean, don't play stupid. 'Okay, okay, just don't bite me head off'? You're losing it, Freddie." George shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You would've done the same thing! Have you seen Marley when she gets angry? It's scary, mate."

"Whatever you say, but just take my advice. That girl was made for you, don't let her slip through your fingers because you were too thick to wake up and smell the roses," George told Fred in a Percy-like air. Then, like Marley, George walked ahead, leaving an outraged Fred in his wake.

"You're the one who's lost it, not me!" called Fred, hurrying so as not to be late. George just rolled his eyes.

"Mate, give it up. I know what I saw."

"Sure, whatever," grumbled Fred, blocking out his twin's knowing tone. He would never fall for Marley. She was his best friend, and that's all she would ever be. Fred nodded to reassure himself, joining the rest of the class in front of the hut.

Fred looked over at Marley, a few feet away talking to another girl in their year. It would never work between them. Right?

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Told you the note passing was unneeded! Fluff if you ask me...<strong><br>**


	3. Sleeping Beauties

Okay, next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! It means a lot to me. Anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler. The next one will be more exciting. I promise! Oh, and I've made Oliver Wood a little younger, because all great stories have Oliver Wood in them. It's a known fact.

Once again, I'd like to give all my reviewer a BIG hug:

**smartykat**

**XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX**

**LaLa-036**

**I Have Loved The Stars**

**BookKailei**

You guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Sleeping Beauties<strong>

**XxXx**

The next two weeks flew by in a blur of homework, friends, and pranks. Marley was already behind on her homework, and she didn't dare ask about Fred and George's.

Marley had decided that this weekend she would sit down and finish all her homework. So later, she could have fun instead of scrambling to meet the deadline. She was just smart like that…most of the time.

Marley sat in her favorite chair in the school library: the corner seat. She had discovered the chair in her first week at Hogwarts. It was big, and comfortable, but it was still perfect for doing homework at a desk. While Marley sat she sucked the tip of her quill, sugar or not, it was a habit.

She was just about to jot down the final paragraph of her potions essay when two strong arms lifted her out of her favorite chair, and started to carry her, bride style, out of the library.

"Fred, what are you _doing_?" squealed Marley, squirming against his grip.

"I'm rescuing you, of course! You don't really think I'd let my best friend stay cooped up inside doing homework on a beautiful day like this, do you?" Fred asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Don't you have a prank to plan or something?" pleaded Marley, not too happy about the stares they were receiving.

"You underestimate me, darling." Fred winked down at her, and continued to carry her down the hall, out the main entrance, and down to their tree by the Great Lake.

Fred let her down gently, smirking as she made a show of smoothing out her hair and clothes, even though her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing an old pair of jeans.

"So, what do you fancy doing today, love?" Fred sat down on the grass, leaning back on his elbows.

Marley plopped down beside him, smiling to herself about her newly acquired nickname. She loved it when Fred called her things like that; it made her feel warm and safe inside. She'd never admit it to anyone, though. "Well, I had _planned_ to work, but-"

"Really, Mars? It's a Saturday! You should be out having fun, and playing with your friends!" Fred exclaimed, waving his hands about wildly.

Marley made a face. "You sound like my mother."

Fred gasped in mock hurt, clutching his chest. "How could you say that, Marley, dearest? I'm wounded!" Marley rolled her eyes, shoving him in the shoulder with her own. Fred laughed, rolling around on the grass.

"I can't believe you! You're such a drama queen!" Marley teased, poking Fred in the stomach, kneeling next to him. Fred grinned up at her, and launched himself upward. Soon he had pinned her to the ground tickling her sides: her weak spot.

"Fred! No…please…hahaha…stop…" Marley was gasping for air when George saved her.

"And what's going on here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Fred and Marley froze.

"Nothing…" said Fred, slowly edging away from Marley, who was still lying on the grass gasping for air.

"He…tickle…ambush…should be…made illegal…" Marley wheezed, getting up with the help of George.

"And where have you been, may I ask?" Fred asked from his position on the grass a few feet away.

"Helping Alicia and Katie with Quidditch," George answered simply, sitting down underneath the nearest tree.

"Oh, that's nice of you. She asked me to help, but I told her I had to work. Well, I _was_ working anyway." Marley glared at Fred, who raised his hands to protect his face.

"Don't kill your rescuer! It's not nice," he whimpered. Marley huffed and sat down next to George. "Oh, sure. Just play favorites, why don't you?" Fred pretended to pout, crossing his arms.

Marley took pity on him after a minute, motioning for him to join George and her. "Yay!" Fred looked extremely childish as he scooted over to where Marley was sitting. He scooted up so close that he squished her up against George, who squished back.

"Can't…breathe…help," whispered Marley hoarsely, taking a long, exaggerated breath.

"Marley, you're turning purple!" exclaimed Katie, who had just appeared from the Quidditch field, Alicia not too far behind.

Fred and George both glanced down to find that their friend was indeed turning a light shade of purple.

"Whoops, sorry Mars!" George scooted the other way a little, letting Marley's lungs expand for normal air consumption once again. Fred, on the other hand, stayed just where he was. Fred hoped no one noticed, or asked why. To tell the truth, he wasn't even sure himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Marley woke up to hushed, excited voices. This was unusual, since Marley almost always got up first. She kicked off her covers and opened her four-poster's curtains. Five heads turned to her, each girl's eyes wide, as if some scandalous gossip had just been heard.<p>

"What?" asked Marley bewildered. A girl with short, black hair walked over to her.

"Didn't you hear? Sirius Black's been sighted not 20 miles from here. Just yesterday, too!" Her pale face looked urgent and scared.

"What? Are you sure?" Marley had always been skeptical of the _Prophet_; it sounded more like a tabloid to her.

A taller girl with black curly hair looked at her like she had just said two plus two was negative one. "Um, _yeah_. The _Prophet_ says so," she said. Marley was faintly surprised she didn't add 'so there' to the end of her speech.

"Oh, well, I'd better go, then." Marley pulled on her red robe and padded down her dormitory stairs in bunny slippers.

She was met with a crowd of students gathering around a notice. She pushed her way to the front, reading the notice with nervous eyes.

**Attention****:**

**From now on, all Hogsmead trips will be a group trip. Every student attending shall have at least one other student with him/her at all times. Also, punishments for after hour activities will be doubled due to recent happenings. **

** Thank You,**

**Professor McGonagall **

Marley's eyes widened as she finished the notice. This was really bad if the buddy system had been called on. Marley looked around the crowd for Fred and George, but they were nowhere in site.

Marley guessed they were still sleeping. She made her way to the Boys' Dormitory stairs, quietly tiptoeing along till she came to the door reading: _Fifth Year Boys_. Marley silently pushed open the doors, poking her head in cautiously. All the beds occupied sleeping figures, the majority of them snoring loudly.

Marley giggled to herself as she made her way to Fred's bed first. "Fred," she whispered, nudging his shoulder. Nothing happened. "Fred!" she said a little louder.

He groaned, and pulled his pillow over his head. "Go away," he mumbled sleepily.

Marley huffed. "FRED, GET _UP_!" She pushed on his shoulder, trying to flip him over. That didn't work either. Marley rolled her eyes. This boy was impossible! She looked around the room, and then she got an idea.

Marley reached over to Fred's bedside table, and picked up his full water glass. Then, she leaned over Fred, pouring a trickle of cold water down his neck. His reaction was more than satisfying.

Fred yelped, jumping out of bed. In his haste, his feet got tangled in his sheets, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud _thud_.

A moment later, Fred's head popped up from the other side of the bed, now very much awake.

"That was _not_ nice, Mars!" whined Fred, trying to wipe the cold water out of his face.

"It's your own fault, Freddie Boy. You are impossible to wake up," accused Marley, walking over to wake George.

He was much easier to wake up; just a hit with a pillow would do it, or a voice imitation of Alicia.

"Now that we're up at this ungodly hour, what do you bloody want?" asked Fred, trying in vain to find a pair of matching socks.

Marley stopped smiling. "Sirius Black's been sighted near Hogwarts," she stated solemnly.

Fred stopped shuffling through his trunk, and George sat up in his bed so fast he fell out. Lee just snored, loudly too.

"You're kidding," breathed Fred in awe.

"Nope." Marley made her 'p' in 'nope' pop. "It's on the front page of the _Prophet_."

Fred made a face. "Like that's worth anything. It's just a bunch of rubbish. Now, if you want something interesting, read the _Quibbler_."

Marley smiled at the thought of the ridiculous magazine Luna's father ran. It was far better then _Witch Weekly_, or _The Prophet_, just to give Mr. Lovegood some credit.

"That's one wicked magazine," claimed George, pulling out some clean robes.

"Well, call me when you're dressed. I'll be in the common room." Marley departed momentarily, shuffling lazily down the stairs.

She flopped down in an empty chair. It couldn't compare with her library chair, but it had potential. Still, it was very comfortable…

"Taking a nap, are we, Bennett?" Marley opened her eyes to a very familiar redhead. She must have drifted off.

"Maybe," she answered, struggling to her feet. Fred grabbed her elbow as she lost her balance. She was always a little unsure on her feet when she woke up.

"Alright, there, Mars?" Fred asked, smirking. Marley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature, Marley. Real mature," mused George, who had just come down the stairs. He stopped smiling when Alicia came down her dormitory stairs. Her blond hair in one long French braid.

"Morning all. Good sleep?" The others nodded, and Alicia continued. "Have you heard about the sighting?" They nodded again. Alicia smiled sitting down next to George, much to his delight.

"Morning Ali," George spoke up, his voice cracking, much to his chagrin.

Alicia giggled at the sound, and George went slightly pink, proceeding to put on his shoes.

Angelina and Katie came down next, both looking rather disgruntled. At the same time, Lee walked down the boys' stairs along with Oliver.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauties," Lee greeted the tired girls, chuckling.

"Shut it, you," mumbled Katie, falling forwards onto a couch, trying to fall asleep again.

Angelina looked about ready to join her, but stayed awake to talk to Lee. She sat down next to him, putting her chin in her hands. Sadly, Marley couldn't tell what they were saying. She was too far away.

However, she wasn't too far away to hear Alicia exclaim, "George, those are the wrong feet."

George looked down, going pink again. "Oh, so they are. I knew something didn't feel right." He flashed her a quick smile. "I guess I was distracted by your beauty." He winked.

Marley rolled her eyes. He was such a charmer. Apparently Fred thought so too, "Jeez, way to be subtle, George. Why don't you just propose now? It'd save us a load of trouble with hooking you two up." Alicia blushed, and looked away, but Marley could tell she loved it.

George glared at his twin, who grinned. Marley decided it was now late enough for them to eat breakfast. They always ate together at the last minute. It was what you could call a habit.

"Well, shall we head down to breakfast?" Marley asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we shall! Come, Miss Bennett. I will escort you." Fred stuck out his arm, Marley, playing along as usual, took it and they proceeded to strut to the Great Hall.

After they were out of earshot, Angelina shook her head. "They are such lovebirds." The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's go. I'm hungry," exclaimed Alicia after an awkward pause.

What was left of the group got up to leave when Alicia paused. "Someone should wake up Katie. She'll be furious if we let her miss breakfast."

George grinned, turning to Oliver. " Oliver, you _do_ know how to wake Sleeping Beauty, don't you?"

It was Oliver's turn to go pink. "Shut your face, Weasley. I can kick you off the team."

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Oops, I've forgotten a disclaimer. The characters and all that jazz belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This is a disclaimer for the whole story because I'm too lazy to type it every time. I hate typing, don't you? <strong><br>**


	4. His Best Friend

Okay, this chapter is more exciting! Hopefully. It's shorter, but stuff happens in it! This is were the plot picks up. Review please!

My _awesome_ reviewers:

**JarethxXxSarah **

**smartykat **

**XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX**

**LaLa-036**

**I Have Loved The Stars**

**BookKailei**

You guys are the best! Love ya!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: His Best Friend <strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

Gryffindor's game against Slytherin was in two days, and Alicia needed all the practice time she could get. It was a cold morning, so Alicia wore her wool sweater knit by her grandmother.

Her breath puffed in a visible cloud as she walked down to the pitch, broom in hand. Once Alicia was almost there, she mounted and kicked off, letting the cool air rush past her French braided hair.

She started off by doing laps around the pitch, practicing her turns and dives. Then, once he had warmed up a bit, she landed to get the Quaffle from the changing rooms.

Alicia found the closet in back of the showers, and knelt down so the keyhole was level with her eye. She had forgotten her wand back at the castle, so she decided to use the trick George had showed her in second year.

She pulled a paperclip out of the back pocket of her jeans, expertly inserting it into the lock. Alicia heard a click, and when she tried the door it swung open. Alicia's thoughts drifted toward George as she searched for the Quaffle.

_He is so sweet _thought Alicia. She had seen him stop and help a first year to class, even though he'd gotten a detention for being late. _Well, he was late to begin with anyway_.

Alicia found the Quaffle, and walked back down to the pitch. It was drizzling now, but that didn't stop Alicia. She pushed off from the ground, and started to toss the Quaffle from hoop to hoop, not letting it hit the ground.

After twenty minutes of this, Alicia was soaked through. She aimed the Quaffle at the middle hoop one more time, when she noticed a dark figure blocking her way.

The dark figure grew closer until she could place him as a Chaser on the Slytherin team.

Jonathan Cobalt, jackass extraordinaire. He was a year above her, like Fred and Marley and George. He was also known for being a Pureblood, muggleborn hating, bully. He could have been Draco Malfoy's older brother, only a lot stupider.

"Oi, Spinnet, what's a little thing like you doing out here?" Cobalt hollered from across the pitch.

"Homework!" Alicia was known for being sarcastic when she was mad.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, flying closer to her. "You are in no position to be talking, Spinnet. Look around."

Alicia looked, and saw the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team not far behind him. _Not good. Warning! Warning! _Little warning bells in Alicia's head went off.

Nevertheless, she still found it inside her to be defiant. "What do you want, Cobalt? I'm busy," Alicia said dismissively.

"We want the pitch. So why don't you be a good girl and go play with your friends." He flew closer, and Alicia started to get nervous.

"I was here first." Alicia was also known for being stubborn. It usually got her in trouble, too.

Cobalt growled in frustration. "Look, I'm being nice here, but my patience is wearing thin. Fast. Just leave now, and nobody gets hurt." Alicia gulped. She knew he meant what he said.

Someone yelled from the ground, "C'mon, Cobalt! Just knock her off her broom." Alicia's eyes widened. She tried to fly to the ground, but Flint, the Keeper of the Slytherin team, blocked her way.

He looked down at her. "We've been wanting to get your little friend back for the stunt on the train. This will be a perfect start." Cobalt flew up on the other side of Flint, so Alicia was trapped.

Alicia tried to move the broom to make an escape, but Flint grabbed the handle, making her slip. She let out a scream as she toppled off the broom, the damp wood giving her no handhold.

She wasn't falling. Someone had grabbed her by the back of her sweater. "Let me go!" she yelled, kicking and punching air, trying to get away.

Cobalt, who apparently had grabbed her, smirked down at her. "As you wish." He let go, letting Alicia fall the fifteen feet to the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-<em>" George chucked his alarm clock at the wall. It stopped beeping.

"Bloody contraption," he mumbled into his pillow, rolling over. Marley had given one to him and Fred for their birthday, as they were always late for breakfast. George thought she was getting more like his mother everyday. It was downright scary.

George sat up to see if Fred had woken up. Fred's bed was empty. George flopped back down in annoyance. He was no doubt following Marley like a lovesick puppy. That boy had no moral fiber whatsoever.

The rain slapped against the window next to his bed, making it impossible for him to fall back asleep. George sighed rolling himself out of bed, looking for his clothes. After several minutes of searching he found a decent outfit and headed for the showers.

Thirty minutes later, George entered the common room. It had been a very eventful thirty minutes, actually. He had spent a good fifteen minutes of it beating up Lee for flushing the toilet when he was in the shower.

He scanned the room for his brother, but he wasn't there either. George shrugged it off, heading out of the portrait hole to breakfast. When he arrived, only a few students populated the Great Hall. Since it was Saturday, he figured they were all sleeping in.

He did spot Katie and Angelina, however, so he decided to join them, only a little disappointed the Alicia wasn't with them.

Come to think of it, George thought it was a little strange that Alicia wasn't with them. She always got up early on weekends.

"Hey, where's Alicia?" George asked, sitting down.

"Good morning to you too," said Katie, frowning.

George winced. "Sorry, but, really, have you seen Alicia?" The two girls looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"She said she was going to practice a bit before breakfast. Why?" Angelina said through a mouthful of toast.

"Oh, no reason. Why would she be practicing in this weather? Has Wood brainwashed her?" George joked.

"No, but all of you should be following her example. She's dedicated to her sport, and because of that she is a star Chaser," Wood boomed, making the three others jump.

"Oliver, you scared me!" Angelina exclaimed.

"I'm a good Chaser, too," said Katie in a small voice, looking hopeful. George snorted, but covered it as a cough when she glared at him.

"What? Oh, ah, yes, of course! You…too." Oliver finished lamely, turning slightly pink. Katie smiled.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" George looked where Angelina was pointing. Out the window, he could just make out several shapes above the Quidditch pitch.

"Did anyone go with Alicia?" asked Katie, confused.

"No, but I passed some Slytherins on the way here. They were dressed in their Quidditch robes. Why?" Oliver looked questioningly at George, who had just gone very pale. One of the dark figures had just started to plummet toward the pitch.

Alicia.

"Oh no," whispered George, jumping up from his sitting position, running out of the Great Hall.

He burst through the doors, running down the slippery hill to the pitch. The Slytherins had cleared out, but someone was still there. She was lying on the pitch, motionless.

"Alicia!" George slipped on the wet grass, sending him sprawling. He scrambled up again, dropping to his knees at Alicia's side. "No…no…Alicia, can you hear me?"

She didn't move. George gathered her in his arms. She was soaking wet, and covered in mud from the pitch. George wasn't much better off from his fall, and the rain that was now coming down in sheets.

George stood up almost effortlessly. He began to run back to the castle, careful not to slip. He met Angelina halfway, who had figured out what was going on.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, seeing Alicia in George's arms.

"Angie, I need you to go to the Hospital Wing. Tell them what happened to Alicia. I'll be right behind you," George panted. Angelina nodded, running of at top speed.

George carried her the rest of the way at a walk. Even though she was unconscious, she had made a fist around George's shirt. She seemed to be coming around, since she was starting to stir.

By that time, they had reached their destination. George laid her down on a bed reluctantly. He missed her being so close to him.

He waited outside while Angelina and Madam Pomfrey changed Alicia out of her wet clothes.

While he was waiting he sat down on a neighboring bed, hoping she would be all right.

She was his best friend.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Hey, did you like it? Hate it? Well, you know what you should do? No, seriously, guess.<p>

That's right! REVIEW!


	5. The Understudy and the Sexist Pig

I updated! Yay! Review please! Another disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me! I'm sorry this chapter's so short! The next one will be longer, I promise!

My SUPER COOL reviewers:

**smartykat**

**yvonna **

**JarethxXxSarah **

**smartykat **

**XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX**

**LaLa-036**

**I Have Loved The Stars**

**BookKailei**

You guys make my day! Really, nothing makes me more happy than reviews! Maybe chocolate, but that's beside the point!

On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Understudy and the Sexist Pig<strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

"I'm sorry, Miss Spinnet. I can't let you play tomorrow. You need rest, and your head is still healing," stated Madam Pomfrey, looking down at the crestfallen girl.

Alicia had woken up earlier that morning and had been allowed visitors. Naturally, the whole Quidditch team came, along with Marley. Madam Pomfrey had been less than pleased, but gave up once Fred and George came in holding a toilet seat.

"What? But that means we'll have to forfeit! We have to win this game; it's our only shot at the Quidditch Cup!" Alicia panicked, nearly tearing the pillow she was clutching in half.

"She's right, you know," Oliver piped up. He received several glares from several directions. "B-But, of course, that doesn't really matter _that_ much…"

"Well, what about an understudy?" Marley asked. Everyone looked at her with curious expressions.

"Erm, not to be rude, but what the bloody hell is an understudy?" Fred asked politely. If that's even possible, considering what he just said.

Marley sighed forgetting that 'understudy' was a muggle expression. "It means someone who fills in for the original person if they get sick, or hurt."

"Like how Snape takes over Professor Lupin's class when he's sick," helped Harry. There was a chorus of 'Oh, I get it', and Oliver looked over at Marley like she was wearing a halo.

It wouldn't have been a surprise if he had kissed her. "Marley you're a genius!" He jumped up and embraced her in a rib-cracking hug.

Fred cleared his throat loudly, 'accidentally' banging his elbow on the table. Oliver let Marley go, who gasped loudly. She never realized how much she loved oxygen.

"Oh, sorry, Bennett," Oliver said gruffly, feeling Fred's glare on his back.

"It's…fine," wheezed Marley, giving him a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Well, who are we going to put in place of Alicia? It can't be just anyone," Katie asked.

"We could have tryouts," offered Angelina. "Oliver, you're Captain, what do you think?"

"Today, definitely. The game's tomorrow." Oliver looked grim, knowing the chances of finding the perfect person to replace Alicia were slim to none.

"Let's get going then, we have lots to do. Bye Alicia," Katie said, getting up. The rest of the team followed. Only Marley was left with Alicia.

"What am I going to do, Mars? What if we lose and it's all my fault?" Marley looked at her distressed friend.

"Alicia, even if we do lose," Alicia made a frightened whimper, "it wouldn't be your fault. You didn't jump off your broom, did you?"

Alicia bit her lip. "Well, about that…"

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you?" asked Marley, horrified.

"No, no, of course not! I-I was knocked off my broom, to tell the truth." Alicia's shoulders slumped.

"What? Who would do that to you?" Marley looked furious.

Alicia looked at her. "Do you really have to ask?"

"No, it was a Slytherin, wasn't it?" Alicia nodded. "Who, then?"

"Flint, Cobalt, and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. They said it was a good way to start their payback on you," admitted Alicia sadly.

Marley huffed. "I should've known. Does anyone else know what _really_ happened?"

"Just George and Angelina. I told everyone else that I slipped because my broom was wet. Don't tell anyone what I said, please!" Alicia leaned forward, waiting for Marley to say something.

"Promise. Now, you need rest. I'll see you later, then. Bye." Marley stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing, thinking about what else the Slytherins would do to get back at her. And her friends.

That night, during dinner, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team came bursting into the Great Hall, heading straight for Marley.

"We found someone! She's perfect!" exclaimed Oliver, slamming his fist on the table, making a nervous first year topple off his seat.

"Who's she, then?" Marley asked, helping the first year to his feet.

"Her name's Amanda Silverstone, she's amazing, and we are totally going to win tomorrow!" Fred pumped his fist in the air.

"What? _Amanda Silverstone_? You're joking!" Marley exclaimed, looking at the Quidditch Team in disbelief.

"That's what I said, but do they listen?" asked Angelina crossly.

"No," answered Katie sourly.

Oliver, and the rest of the _boys_ on the Team, looked confused. "What's wrong with her?"

Marley could not believe what she was hearing. "Guys, this is Amanda Silverstone! She can't play Quidditch worth BEANS!" Marley threw her hands up in the air.

The boys looked appalled. "That is a lie. She is very, very hot, er, I mean good."

"George, you are an idiot, you know that, right?" Marley knew what would happen next: Katie would go off on a rampage about women's rights, and that would make the poor first years cry.

She can be quite scary sometimes.

"I get it! You just like her because she's pretty! You…you…SEXIST PIGS!" Katie said that a little too loud, seeing as every head in the Great Hall was now pointing toward her.

"What? Can't a girl yell 'sexist pigs' whilst enjoying a nice bowl of soup in her own Great Hall?" Katie received more strange looks. "Oh, whatever! Go back to your knitting…" (_A/N: Either Fred or George said that in GOF. Love that line!_)

Katie then rounded on the boys again.

Five minutes later they were running out of the Great Hall. Screaming.

Okay, that was an exaggeration, but with Katie you never know.

"Guys, Alicia is not going to be happy about this. Especially since George has taken such a 'liking' to her." Marley nodded, Angelina was right.

"Well, someone has to tell her…NOT IT!" Katie raised her hand.

Angelina copied her. "NOT IT!"

Marley huffed, "That's not fair! I wasn't ready…fine, I'll do it!" Marley gave up.

"We should wait until tomorrow, though. Madam Pomfrey would kill us if we made Alicia so upset." Angelina was right. She always was, and it was slightly irritating.

"Come on guys, let's go, I have homework to do," Marley said, getting up from the table. Katie and Angelina followed her out of the Great Hall and down the corridor until they came to the tapestry to lead them to their common room.

Katie was telling the other two her thoughts on their current situation.

"Right, I don't think anything will come of it, really. I mean George it head-over-heels for Alicia. Some girl isn't going to matter and-Uh oh…" Katie had pulled back the tapestry to reveal Amanda Silverstone and George Weasley in a close, er, _embrace_.

The girls looked at each other, and backed away quietly. Neither George nor Amanda had noticed them.

Angelina voiced the thought all the girls were thinking. "Alicia is _not_ going to be happy with this."

"You can say that again," Katie agreed.

"Alicia is _not_ going to be-"Angelina began.

"I didn't mean it literally! Merlin!" Katie said, exasperated. The girls decided to take the longer way to the common room, not wanting another 'run in'.

One thing was certain, though: _Nothing _good would come of this.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Review and I will give you virtual cookies! Please? <strong><br>**


	6. The Fight

I changed the rating because of mild language and violence in later chapters, but it's not that bad. So anyway, I think this is my best chapter yet! Tell me if you agree, and review! Please.

MY LOVELY reviewers of chapter 5:

**smartykat**

**Lala girl in lala land **

I love you guys. Seriously. You rock.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Fight<strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

Marley felt like she was walking the plank. She was standing outside the Hospital Wing doors, ready (More like unready, to tell the truth.) to tell Alicia the horrid news.

"Go, Marley," hissed Angelina giving her a little push on the back. Marley reluctantly reached to open the double doors.

"Remember: 'don't kill the messenger' probably doesn't apply to this! Good luck!" called Katie, who was _not_ helping.

Marley glared at her over her shoulder, and pushed open the doors. It was early in the morning, only a couple hours before the game.  
>Alicia sat up when she saw her friend. "Marley! Oh, I was hoping you would stop by before the game!"<p>

Marley swallowed. It was now or never. "Um, Alicia, I need to tell you something." Marley fiddled with the hem of her uniform nervously.

"What is it? Is it about the guy taking my place as Chaser?" _Bingo_, thought Marley bitterly.

"He, yeah, about that…" Marley bit her lip. "It's Amanda Silverstone!" she blurted. She was not on Alicia's 'Favorite Person' list. Well, ever since she told Alicia to lose some weight in fourth year.

Alicia's mouth hung open. "But, but, but…she's absolute _crap _at Quidditch! What the _hell_ was going through Wood's nonexistent mind?" Alicia wailed, fearing for her team.

"Yeah, that's not all…" Marley had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What, I know Wood made her my understudy 'cause she's pretty. What else could be wrong? What else in the name of Merlin's beard products could be wrong?"

Marley made her decision. "Nothing, nothing else. Everything's just peachy perfect…bye." Marley bolted from the room. She wasn't the best at lying, to say the least. She met Angelina and Katie outside the doors.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Spit it out, Bennett. We don't have all day!"

Marley gave her friends a Let-Me-Catch-My-Breath-Before-I-Tell-You look, and began.

"I told her about Amanda." _That wasn't lying, was it? I just left out a part,_ wondered Marley.

"Did she freak?" Katie asked.

Marley shook her head. "Not really. Just a little miffed that Wood would be so thick."

"But what about the George thing? What did she say about that?" Angelina pressed.

_Uh ho_, Marley thought. "Well, I didn't exactly…I might not of…It slipped my mind…Oops?" Marley winced as her friends glared at her. "I'm sorry! It's just…she looked so happy when I came in! And what if it was just a one-time thing? I mean that could have screwed up George's chances with her for good! So, basically, I did her a favor," Marley concluded, a bit out of breath.

Angelina and Katie stared at her. "What?" They said in unison.

"You didn't tell her?" shrieked Katie.

"Hang on, Katie. Marley might be on to something. She might be right: that could have messed things up really badly."

"Should we tell George what we saw, then?" asked Katie, biting her lip.

Angelina thought for a minute. "No, lets just wait and see what happens, you know?" The other two nodded.

Katie looked at her watch. "Angie, we need to get to the changing rooms! The game's in nearly fifteen minutes! Wood's going to murder us," shouted Katie, already running down the corridor, followed closely by Angelina.

Marley rolled her eyes. "Bye, guys! Good luck!" She waved, but her friends had already rounded the corner.

She decided to go down to the changing rooms and wish Fred luck; he was her best friend after all.

She was just passing the Slytherin changing rooms when she heard Fred's name.

"His brother, yeah," said one voice. It sounded like Flint, but Marley wasn't sure.

"But why there? Couldn't we just take care of them here?" asked another voice Marley couldn't recognize.

"No, too many witnesses. It'd be much more discreet. We could blame it on a dragon if something happens too." _What were they on about? _thought Marley, pressing her ear against the door.

"But what if someone finds out?" The voice of Jonathan Cobalt met Marley's ears.

"What do you think, Cobalt? Remember our orders: 'If they get in the way we-"

"Hey, Marley? What are you doing?" Fred called, already in his Quidditch robes. Marley jumped away from the door, her head swimming. _What were they going to do the people who got in the way? What were they going to do in the first place, anyway?_

"Oh, uh…nothing. I was just coming to wish you luck," Marley put on her most innocent smile, hoping he would buy it.

Sadly, Fred had known her too long. "Yeah right, Marley. And my name's McGonagall," he snorted, leaning on his broom. Marley gave him one of her famous withering glances.

"Fine," Marley said coolly. "I'll see you on the pitch, McGonagall." She brushed past him.

Fred shook his head. "You're one of a kind, Bennett. One of a kind!" he yelled after her. Marley turned around, waved, and disappeared into the mass of students heading for the stands.

Fred kept looking at where she used to be, smiling slightly. _Definitely one of a kind_, he thought.

"Oi, Fred, what're you looking at? We have a game to win!" called Wood, tapping an invisible watch on his wrist.

"I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist," replied Fred, taking one last look before heading over to the agitated Captain.

"Since you're already in your robes, could you find George? He's disappeared. Oh, and Amanda too, while you're at it," Wood said, counting heads.

"Sure thing." Fred headed off in the direction of the abandoned stands. The pitch used to be by the Forbidden Forest, but about one hundred years ago they moved it. The old stands still stood there, but the rumors that they're haunted usually keep students away.

In other words: the perfect snogging spot. George was probably off with his latest fling.

Fred went up to the back of the stands, and pulled away the few loose boards he had discovered in his first year. Once in, he pulled out his wand whispering, "_Lumos_."

He made his way through a maze of beams until he came to the closed off benches.

Sure enough, there was George with…_Amanda_? "What the hell?" The two broke apart and looked at him. "Whoops, did I say that out loud? My bad…he, he…he," Fred laughed nervously, not knowing what to do. They were just looking at him.

"Well, er, the game's about to start. You might want to, you know, _get ready_," Fred hinted. They still didn't move.

This called for drastic measures. "For the love of all that is good and holy get your asses down on the pitch! NOW!" Fred's voice bounced off the dark, enclosed walls echoing again, and again.

Needless to say, that got them moving. "Right…the game…I knew that…forgot my watch, that's all," George mumbled, climbing out of the stands behind Fred. Amanda wasn't too far behind.

The three started to walk toward the pitch, but Fred grabbed George to stop him. "I need to talk to you. Amanda, you can go ahead. Tell Wood we'll be right there." She nodded, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What?" George asked impatiently.

Fred looked at his twin, then promptly smacking him on the head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" George whined.

"For being a git!" snarled Fred, glaring at his brother.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was snog some girl! What's the big deal?" asked George, annoyed that his own brother was yelling at him.

"What about Alicia, huh? Or did you decide to go for the more make-up, less brains type?" Fred asked, hoping to snap George out of this.

"Please, she's never going to think of me that way. I'm not just going to stand there like some pathetic loser and wait for her to come around like you, Fred."

George's words stung, and Fred recoiled in anger. "Take that back! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah I do! Wake up, Fred! Those girls don't want us, so why waste our time. A few snogs with Amanda aren't going to change anything! When was the last time you had a date?"

Fred didn't answer. To tell the truth, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone on an actual date, but he'd never admit that to George.

"That's what I thought. You've just been following Marley around like a lovesick puppy. It's pathetic," spat George, pushing his way past Fred toward the pitch.

Fred lunged. He grabbed George by the upper arm, swinging him around so George was facing him. Then, he punched George, for the first time in his life, right in the jaw.

The blow sent George stumbling backward in shock and outrage. But before George could fight back, Fred was gone. Probably already at the changing rooms.

"AND POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" yelled Lee Jordan from the commentary booth. "HE'S DIVING FOR IT, THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER NOT FAR BE HIND, THE STUPID GIT! What? Oh, sorry Professor. Won't happen again. HE GETTING CLOSER! GO, HARRY, GO!"

Harry flew, his arm outstretched, across the pitch. The Slytherin Seeker had pulled up beside him, and knocked him sideways.

"FOUL! THAT'S A FOUL YOU CHEATING B-"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"AH, LET ME REPHRASE THAT: YOU CHEATING-"

"_Mr. Jordan_!"

"NO? WELL HOW ABOUT-HOLY COW! POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! TAKE THAT YOU-" At that moment Professor McGonagall found it appropriate to wrench the microphone out of Lee's hand.

Marley laughed as she made her way down to congratulate Fred. She was also surprised that Amanda hadn't been half bad. She had scored a few times, but nothing compared to Angelina and Katie, of course.

"Marley!" Fred ran over to her, all sweaty from the match. "Party tonight. You coming or not?" He grinned, knowing she wasn't one for big crowds.

Marley rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm coming, Fred. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Fred laughed and casually slid his arm around her shoulder.

George appeared before them suddenly, a bruise beginning to form on his jaw. Marley gasped.

"George, what happened? Are you alright?" George just nodded curtly, and with a cold glance at Fred, was gone.

Marley rounded on Fred. "Alright, what happened?" Fred's shoulder's sagged.

"Not now, Mars. This is a time to celebrate! I'll tell you later. Come one, we're going to miss it!" Fred grabbed Marley's sleeve, dragging her across the yard like a little boy dragging his mother to a candy shop.

Once they entered the common room, the party was already in full swing. Loud music was booming through speakers turned up way too loud, drinks and food had been laid out on every available surface, and the chairs and couches were all taken by couples.

"Wicked," Marley heard Fred say, which was so typical of Fred. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Marley turned around to see Alicia beaming like no tomorrow.

"Blondie didn't fail us!" she yelled above the pounding music. Marley nodded, still laughing.

"How come Madam Pomfrey let you out?"

"I think she took pity on me to tell the truth!" Alicia yelled, heading toward the food.

They talked a little while longer, but they soon gave up because of the music. As the minutes went by, the party seemed to get louder and wilder.

Marley looked at Alicia. "Do you want to go somewhere else? This is getting too much for me." Alicia didn't answer. Instead she was looking wide-eyed at a couple in a passionate embrace. A single tear ran down her pale face.

George and Amanda were no longer a secret. To anyone.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Review? Please? Yes, no, maybe so? Hopefully yes...<strong><br>**


	7. All His Fault

Hey, this isn't the most exciting chapter, but I thought it was a good look at George and Alicia's relationship.

My SUPER FANTASTIC reviewers of chapter 6:

**mEEEm**

**Lala girl in lala land **

**i love Fred SIRIUS JPLE**

**smartykat **

Love you guys, and feel free to request things to happen in the story! I most likely will put it in somewhere. (That's for you, Lala girl in lala land.) 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: All His Fault<strong>

**XxXx**

The library was Alicia's safe place. It's where she came when life got too intense. She liked the spot in the very middle of library, so she could get up and walk in any direction without turning. She liked that feeling.

But today, she was forced into the corner of the library, because of…_**him**_. George Weasley was the only reason she couldn't enjoy a nice afternoon in her favorite spot.

Amanda Silverstone was a whole different story. It was _**her**_ fault that this ever happened. If _**she**_ hadn't tried out, then none of this would've happened. Alicia would still be happy.

"If you keep staring at him you'll burn a hole in the back of his head," someone chuckled from behind her.

Without looking up, Alicia muttered, "Good. He deserves it." Another chuckle.

"You must be pretty upset, then. If you don't mind, what did he do?" Alicia looked up, and stopped breathing. It was Cedric Diggory. _Cedric Freakin' Diggory_. The hottest boy in Hogwarts, and he was sitting next to her, Alicia Spinnet, on his own free will.

"Hi," he flashed her a dazzling smile.

Alicia blushed. "I…um…hi," she stuttered, trying to find something intelligent to say, and failing epically.

"So, why are you mad at Weasley, again?" His brows knit together in concern. Alicia was so surprised she nearly fell off her chair. He wanted to know about her? Why?

"Oh, ah, it's nothing. Just…nothing." She smiled nervously. He nodded like he understood, tipping back in his chair.

"I see, but if you don't mind me asking: would it have anything to do with Silverstone over there." He looked amused, and Alicia turned an even darker shade of red.

"Well, no…not _really_…yes," she mumbled, looking at the ceiling. He laughed, leaning forward again.

"Don't worry, he'll come around soon."

Alicia sat up, looking hopeful. "You really think so?" Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Not that I care. Psh. I couldn't care…less?" He chuckled again.

"Well, he's an idiot for hooking up with her instead of you. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He flashed her another dazzling smile, and Alicia blushed. _Again_. "See you around, Alicia."

Cedric got up and walked out of the library, passing the chair in the middle of the library on his way out. A pair of blue eyes followed him, and they were not happy. George Weasley did _not _like the idea of Hogwart's resident pretty boy going near Alicia. _His_ Alicia.

At the back of the library Alicia sat staring into space with a dreamy expression. All she could think about was how cute he was, how charming he was when he laughed, how sweet he was when he asked her about George, and just how cute he was.

Yep, Alicia had fallen hard, and George had noticed. Leaving an annoyed Amanda behind, George made his way over to the daydreaming Alicia. He was going to find out what that egg-headed jerk had said if it killed him.

"Hello, Alicia." He said, acting casual.

Alicia jumped, looking up him, and then scowling. "What do you want, George? I'm trying to work."

He snorted. "Yeah, on what? If you ask me, I'd say you were dreaming about one Cedric Diggory." He felt strangely satisfied when an angry flush crossed Alicia's face.

"Shut up, George. I don't have time for this," Alicia said impatiently, starting to pick up her things.

George put a hand over her Charms textbook. "Just tell me what he said, and I'll leave."

"What who said?" Alicia asked, looking innocent.

George growled impatiently. "Don't play dumb, Alicia. It doesn't become you."

Alicia's eyes narrowed. "What are you, my mother? And besides, it's none of your business who I talk to!"

"Yes it is! He's way too old for you, and he's probably going to use you or something!" George was yelling now, attraction the attention of everyone in the library.

"GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Alicia bellowed, standing up so fast she knocked her chair over.

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE IT BACK! I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR!" He matched Alicia's volume with ease.

Alicia's eyes filled with tears. "Well stop trying to do me any favors, George. You can't tell me what to do, and I won't listen to you! My life isn't any of your business. It never has been."

All the anger in George's voice disappeared, replaced with regret. "Alicia-"

"No, George. I'm done talking to you. Goodbye." Alicia yanked the Charms book from under his hand, and walked sadly out of the library.

"Alicia, WAIT!" George called, but she ignored his call, and kept walking.

By the time she reached the girl's bathroom, tears were pouring down her face. She pushed open the door, and ran to a nearby stall. She let her bag fall, and let the contents of her open bag scatter across the tile.

She locked the door, and sobbed. Alicia hated crying, and she almost never did. She felt weak when she cried, helpless, and alone.

This was all George's fault. It was all _**his**_ fault that her heart was broken. It was all _**his**_ fault that she cried herself to sleep at night. It was all _**his**_ fault that Alicia loved him. No matter what she did.

* * *

><p>Marley sat in the common room, playing exploding snap with Fred. She hated playing it. Fred always won.<p>

"Mars, it's your turn." Marley looked up to see Fred smiling at her. "You okay? You look a little lost."

Marley shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

Fred cocked his head to one side. "Why not?"

Marley looked down. "It's nothing, really. Just with Sirius Black on the loose, and all the drama about George and Alicia, my brain's been on overdrive, you know?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, but are you really worried about Sirius Black? Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be right now. You have nothing to be scared about."

Marley looked at him sharply. "I'm not scared!" she snapped.

Fred raised his hands to protect himself. "Okay, okay, you're not scared! Just don't hurt me."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Fred you're too dramatic for your own good."

He smirked, lowering his hands. "I can't help it. It's my nature." Fred got on his hands and knees and crawled around the stack of cards so he was sitting next to Marley.

"You know, I bet Sirius Black isn't all that dangerous at all." Marley looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about, Fred Weasley?"

"You know," he said in a gossipy tone, "I heard from the _Quibbler_ that he's the long lost Easter Bunny or something." Marley laughed.

"Fred, you are a goofball!" She pushed him in the shoulder, making him fall on his side.

"Yes, but I'm a very lovable goofball, am I not?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Marley grinned.

"Yes, Fred. You _are_ a very lovable goofball. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Fred got up again so he was eye level with her. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green, like the sea, to Fred. To Marley, Fred's eyes were a gorgeous electric blue, with darker blue flecks.

Marley smiled slightly, looking at Fred's familiar freckled face. Wait, was he leaning in? Yes, slowly but steadily, Fred was leaning in.

_BLAM_.

Fred jumped back, looking where the sound had come from. Angelina had just tripped over the portrait hole in her hurry. "Damn," she whispered to herself.

"Angelina?" Marley stood up, walking over to help her up.

"Oh, Marley, we need to go to the bathroom."

Fred gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Alicia's in the bathroom crying her eyes out over something George did. Not sure what it is, though. Anyway, she won't let us in, but we though maybe you could talk to her."

Marley nodded. "Sure, I'll be right there. We'll finish the game later, okay, Fred?"

"Sure, no problem, Mars. Say hi to Alicia for me." Marley nodded, climbing out of the portrait hole with Angelina.

Once they were gone, Fred sighed. He was this close, _this close_, to kissing Marley Bennett. Fate must really have something against him. Maybe he did something in another life that he was paying for now.

To help his mood, the deck of cards he and Marley were playing with exploded, burning a hole in the carpet.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>See the little 'review' button? It's really pretty, isn't it? Click it, and you will be an awesome person. (Not that you aren't already for reading my story.) <strong><br>**


	8. A Warning

Update! Yes! Oh, and that Remus&OC one-shot I published will probably made into a story, but I want to finish this story first. I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel after this, and maybe another story after that, but we'll see. Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm going out of order with some of the things that are happening in this story, but just go with it.

My AMAZING reviewers of chapter seven:

**smartykat**

**Lala girl in lala land**

**mEEEm**

You people are SO on my buddy list!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: A Warning<strong>

**XxXx**

"Marley wake up! Wake up!" Marley opened her eyes to see Amanda, one of her dorm mates, standing over her.

"What is it?" Marley rubbed the sleep from her eyes, slipping out of bed and putting on her bunny slippers.

Another girl, with very curly black hair, rushed up looking just as scared as Amanda. "Sirius Black is in the castle! He tried to attack the youngest Weasley boy."

Marley's stomach lurched. _Ron_, she thought. She had to find Fred and George, and see if they were all right.

"McGonagall's orders to go to the common room!" yelled another girl, leaving the dormitory. Marley, along with Amanda and three other girls, shuffled down to the common room.

They were met with scared murmurs and even a few first year girls were crying. Marley didn't blame them. She felt like crying, herself.

McGonagall, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione surrounded Ron. He was yelling, "I saw him, I tell you! He tried to kill me! Ripped the curtains right off my four-poster, he did!"

Marley fought her way over to the small crowd, grabbing Fred's arm. He looked down, relief flooding his worried face.

"Marley!" He bent down and hugged her, and Marley didn't mind one bit.

"Hi, Fred. How's Ron doing?" Marley asked Fred once he let go of her.

He looked over at his brother who was now only talking to Harry and Hermione. "Fine, I expect. Just a little shaken." He looked back down at Marley. "Do you think he's still in the castle?"

"Merlin, I hope not!" came the voice of Katie Bell, making her way down over to her two friends. Angelina and Alicia were right behind her. Marley noticed that Fred didn't hug any of them, not that she really wanted him to…

"Alicia, are you okay?" George had appeared beside Alicia, looking a little scared.

Alicia looked at him coolly. "I'm spectacular, and contrary to _popular_ belief, I can take care of _myself_."

George's voice shrunk. "Oh, I-I knew that." Alicia simply turned back round to face Marley and Fred.

"Guys, I heard that they locked Sirius Black in the castle!" exclaimed Lee, running toward them. Unfortunately, he was too excited to notice the hole burnt in the carpet by Fred.

He caught his toe on it, propelling himself into Angelina, leaving both sprawled on the ground.

"Ergh," grunted Lee, picking himself off Angelina whilst the rest of his friends doubled over in peals of laughter. "Sorry."

"It's not that bloody funny, guys," added Angelina, gingerly picking herself off the ground with the help of Lee.

"Blessing in disguise, mate," chuckled Fred, earning himself a bunny slipper in the face, courtesy of Marley. "Oi, I thought you were on my side!"

Marley shrugged. "You deserved it."

"Mmm hmm," said Angelina, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, I didn't mean-ARGH!" Fred jumped as McGonagall's voice crackled to life out of invisible speakers.

"_Attention students: all of you will be spending the rest of the night in the Great Hall. Your head of house shall lead you there as soon as possible. Thank you_."

"She always does that!" whined Fred, recovering from his shock. "Last year with Ginny, the year before with Harry finding the stone-y thing, and now this!"

"Her voice scares me no matter what the circumstances," pointed out Katie.

Oliver, who had just appeared from the seventh year dormitory, snorted, "Yeah, because the only time she talks to you is yelling at you to shut up and pay attention."

"He has a point, you know," said Alicia, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up."

Just then, McGonagall entered the common room, calling all students to follow her in an orderly fashion.

"Wishful thinking," Marley whispered to Fred. He nodded. About halfway down to the Great Hall, they met the Slytherins.

One first year was in the middle of saying, "When my father hears about this, he'll sue for lack of protection!"

Fred rolled his eyes, tripping the little pest, causing him to fall the next several steps down to the main entrance hall. Marley stifled a giggle.

The Great Hall was almost unrecognizable. The four tables, and head table, had been vanished. Hundreds of sleeping bags and pillows had been piled in a corner, and students began to grab one of each, finding a spot on the floor.

Marley, Angelina, and Alicia dragged theirs to where their usual spot at meals would be. George, Lee, Fred, and Oliver had gone over to get theirs and were now heading toward where they were.

George sat down next to Alicia, but she immediately picked up her things, walking over to Marley, the farthest away from George. Fred was on Marley's other side.

After all the students were in the Great Hall, the head of every house did a head check, then went off to search for Sirius Black.

Marley looked over at Filch who was on a rant about what he should have done to Sirius Black when he was a student. It was quite entertaining. He was all purple in the face, and was stamping around, swinging a rusty lantern, like he had ants in his pants.

Marley laughed into her pillow.

"What's so funny? There is a serial killer on the loose, supposedly in this very building, and you are _laughing_? You twisted child, you." Fred threw his pillow at her, which she returned with so much force it knocked the breath out of him.

"Not…nice," he wheezed, flopping around on the floor like he was fatally wounded.

" I was _laughing _at Filch, you moron," Marley said.

"Who isn't?" said Alicia, who was already in her sleeping bag. Fred and Marley laughed, ducking when Filch shot a dirty look in their direction.

"Touché," whispered Fred, making Marley snort into her pillow. After that, the last few lights in the Great Hall were dimmed, and the reality of why they were sleeping there settled on them like a thick fog.

All Marley heard was the scared breathing of hundreds of students. She sat up, looking at other students near her, and saw Amanda a few rows away. She had moved into the spot Alicia had left, cuddled up next to George, with his arm around her.

On Marley's right, Alicia was shaking with silent sobs, having looked up earlier and seen the same thing. Marley knew she should comfort her, but what could she do? Only George could fix this, and it didn't look like he was going to try to any time soon.

"Fred?" Marley looked to her left.

He rolled over in his sleeping bag to face her. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared," Marley whispered. Fred didn't say anything at first, and then he silently reached over to Marley and pulled her sleeping bag closer to his.

"You're fine, Mars. Nothing's going to hurt you," Fred said in a calm, reassuring voice. Marley felt instantly better.

Closing her eyes, she slid further into her sleeping bag. Hopefully she'd fall asleep soon…

* * *

><p>It was dark, so Marley figured it was still night. She had woken up to the sound of whispers. At first Marley thought it was Sirius Black, scaring her witless, but then she saw a cluster of teachers nearby.<p>

Marley was about to go back to sleep when she saw three dark shapes dart out of the Great Hall. _Why didn't the teachers do something? Those kids walked right in front of them!_

Marley got up carefully, afraid to wake up Fred, and made her way over to the teachers. They weren't moving. Marley's heart started to pound.

"Professor?" Professor Sprout didn't move, and her eyes were glazed over. She had been obliviated. All the teachers had been obliviated.

Something, or rather someone, was _not_ following the rules. Marley pulled her wand out of her fuzzy sock, (She always had her wand with her, no matter what.) and slipped out of the Great Hall, herself.

It was creepy; there was no other word for it. The halls were pitch black, except for a few lanterns hung from the stone walls. Marley had just made up her mind to turn around and go back to her warm and inviting sleeping bag, when she head voices.

They were coming from the empty Transfiguration classroom, and were the same voices from the Quidditch match.

"Having second thoughts?" Cobalt.

"You wish, Cobalt." Flint.

"Well, what are you two standing around for? We have things to do!" Marley didn't recognize that voice.

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" Flint.

"Cause it's an amateur job. Just a warning, if you know what I mean." Cobalt.

"But how do we do it?" The unknown voice, again.

"We need a key. Someone on the inside." Flint.

"Someone we can afford to lose." Cobalt's words were cold. Marley had a feeling she didn't want to know what 'lose' meant.

She pressed her ear against the door to see if they were whispering. The voices had stopped. Seconds later, she found out why.

They door swung open, and someone grabbed her arm in a steel grip. Cobalt leered down at her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you eavesdropping was rude, little girl?"

"I-I…uh," Marley thought wildly for a reasonable, but none came to her.

"That's what I thought," sneered Cobalt, yanking her into the abandoned classroom.

"Ow!" Marley cried out in pain as her smashed her against a desk. "Let me go!" Marley's voice shook.

Cobalt just laughed, gripping her arm even tighter. "Silly girl, do you think we would just let you go? No, you'd ruin everything. Flint," Cobalt ordered, "you know what to do."

Marley struggled against Cobalt's grip as Flint approached her, his wand pointed center of her chest.

He smiled wickedly, saying in a low drawl, "Revenge is sweet." He opened his mouth to utter a spell, and pangs of fear stabbed at Marley's insides.

"Get on with it, Flint. The sooner we get back, the better," barked another Slytherin that Marley didn't recognize.

Flint ignored this comment, stepping closer to Marley. "You stay out of this Mudblood, or else."

Suddenly, all fear Marley felt disappeared, replaced by anger. "Or what, Flint? You'll chuck me off my broom like you did Alicia?"

He's twisted smile froze. "As I said before: you stay clear of this. People have tried to mess with us before, and you want to know what happened to them?"

"They died from the smell of your breath?" A snort came from one of the unknown Slytherins, and Flint glare turned into pure loathing.

"They died, alright, you filthy little Mudblood. And if you keep this up, you and your family will be heading the same way," he hissed in her ear.

"Are you going to obliviate her or not?" Cobalt asked impatiently, still pinning Marley's arms to her back.

"No," smirked Flint. "I want an excuse to get rid of her." The others laughed. Cobalt let go, shoving her towards the door.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" The Slytherins laughed as Marley stumbled, scraping her knees bloody. "Scram! Oh, and remember: you've been warned."

Marley fled the classroom; ignoring the stabbing pain it caused her. She didn't stop until she got to the Great Hall.

She had no problem getting back to her sleeping bag, because the teachers hadn't recovered from being obliviated yet.

But she was sure of one thing: Fred was wrong. There _was_ something out to get her, and they were making there way back into the Great Hall right now.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Review? Yes? C'mon are you that lazy? The button's right there! Just push it, will you? <strong><br>**


	9. Dragon a gogo land

It's my birthday! Yeah, another year for me! So, reviews would be wonderful presents...(Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

Anyway, yes, I did get the title idea from the angst-filled confessions of Georgia Nicholson. (Gotta love that girl.) Not sure a wrote it right, though.

My LOVELY reviewer of chapter eight:

**d112hpfan**

**smartykat**

**Lala girl in lala land**

Love you guys! Keep reviewing, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Dragon-a-gogo-land<strong>

**XxXx**

For the next few days, the students of Hogwarts talked of nothing but the 'attempted murder' as Ron put it. Marley, on the other hand, had bigger things to worry about. She wondered if those Slytherins were just talking big to scare her, or actually would kill her and her mother if they got the chance.

Fred had noticed her worried expression more than once, and tried to get her to talk. Marley, being stubborn and scared that he would be dragged in it too, said it was just lack of sleep. He was skeptical, but gave up, knowing if Marley didn't tell him the first time, she never would.

Marley, actually, wasn't lying when she said it was lack of sleep. She hadn't been getting much sleep at all; thinking about what the Slytherin seventh years would do to her if they got a chance. She knew, from Fred and George, that most Slytherins did have close connections with real Death Eaters.

She was determined to stay away from them at all costs, to protect her mother. Thinking this, Marley felt better, and began to sleep more easily. At the same time, things at Hogwarts seemed to settle down as well.

The rumors about Sirius Black had all gotten old, for everyone had already heard them. Schoolwork was getting worse for fifth years, too. O.W.L.s were right around the corner. Fred and George seemed to be one of the only fifth years free of worry, never having cared about their grades.

To Marley's immense annoyance, they had taken to bothering her instead of studying. Right now, Marley was hiding in her dorm, trying to get some work done. She had made a nice little desk out of her trunk for the time being, putting ink and paper next to her on the floor.

Amanda, who walked in dreamily, interrupted her. "Oooh, Georgie is such a good snogger," she gushed flopping down on her bed.

Marley rolled her eyes. "I'll take your word for it."

Amanda, not one to take a hint, continued, " Did you know? Just the other day, he took me to Hogsmead and bought me anything I wanted from Honeydukes! (A/N: Not sure I spelled that right.) Isn't that sweet of my little Georgie?"

"Very."

"Oh, and this one time he chose me over doing a prank with his friends! He is such a gentleman, too! He always opens doors for me, buys me lunch in Hogsmead, gets me sweets…" Amanda went on listing all the things her 'little Georgie' had done for her on her fingers.

Marley ground her teeth. This was worse than Fred poking her in the arm every time she blinked, for crying out loud!

"Amanda? Not to be rude, but I really, _really_ have to work on this." Marley pointed to her half filled parchment to emphasize her point.

"Oh, that reminds me! He once helped me with my homework! Did he help Alicia with her homework?"

Marley recognized this as a _very _dangerous question. "Um," she tried to pick her words carefully, "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask George." Amanda looked a little disappointed with the answer, but didn't say anything.

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I have things to attend to," Marley sighed, packing up her makeshift desk.

"Oh, okay! Say hi to Georgie if you see him," replied Amanda happily. Marley nodded and left the dormitory, heading down the stairs.

Marley felt bad for Amanda. She hadn't done anything wrong, and all George was doing for her was just to make Alicia jealous. It wasn't right.

Not that Marley liked Amanda that much, but it didn't mean Marley liked what George was doing Amanda.

Marley, now in the common room, scanned the room for George. He was sitting in the corner chair, his hair messed up as if someone had been running her hands through it. _Someone probably had been_, thought Marley, heading toward him.

George looked up as Marley approached him scowling. He hadn't been very nice to her since she had taken Alicia's side of their battle. "Can I help you?"

Suddenly, Marley felt angry. He had no right to be rude to her, or even be mad at her. "I want to talk to you about Amanda."

George rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to tell me that I should be with _Alicia_ instead, give up. Everyone's already tried."

Marley's hands balled into fists. "No, I have no intention of telling you who to date. However, I want you to stop leading Amanda on."

George blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're just going out with Amanda to make Alicia jealous, and it's not right. You're going to hurt Amanda," Marley said, trying to reason with him.

"Since when have you cared about Silverstone? Have you to become best friends or something?" He tone was harsh and sarcastic. She had never seen this side of George before.

"No, but you're my friend, George. And I don't want you acting like someone you aren't." George stood up suddenly, but Marley stayed where she was.

"Are you saying I'm putting on the act to make Alicia like me?" His tone was dangerous, and if Marley wasn't so angry she would've been scared.

"Yes, I'm saying that you should stop being such a jackass! You should forgive Fred for whatever he did to you, and you should stop using Amanda to make Alicia jealous. Most of all, you should start acting like yourself again," Marley shouted, making all heads turn toward the two of them.

"Are you done, because I have places to be," George said coldly, his face expressionless. "And don't tell me how to live my life, Bennett. You might have Fred wrapped around your little finger, but I have more sense then that." He pushed past Marley and exited the silent common room.

She felt tears form in her eyes, but refused to cry in front of all those people. Marley walked calmly to her dormitory, meeting Amanda at the foot of the stairs. She looked ready to cry too.

"I heard what you said. Thank you, Marley." Amanda leaned forward and hugged Marley. "I have to talk to George." As Amanda walked away, Marley noted that she said 'George', not 'Georgie'.

What exactly happened with Amanda and George, Marley never knew. She did know however, that Amanda had broken up with George, and talked some sense into him as well.

To Marley's delight, Fred and George were once again talking to one another, and already planning their next prank. Alicia and George were still on thin ice with each other, but neither had any intentions of starting another fight.

To make moods even better, McGonagall had announced in Transfiguration that the fifth through seventh years of Hogwarts would be taking a trip to Romania after winter break. She had handed out papers for their parents to sign, and lists of what to bring.

There was also a map included in the package. Apparently, because Marley's map reading skills were not exactly up to snuff, there were three major cabins in the camp: one for the girls, the boys, and one for the teachers and instructors.

Fred had told her, with much excitement, that his brother, Charlie, would be one of the assigned instructors. He had also invited her to stay with him during break, but Marley politely declined. Her mother already had plans for Marley to meet the new 'boyfriend'.

Since it was early December, mistletoe had been hung for unsuspecting victims. Fred and George had also had their share of mistletoe fun, making sure it followed Crabbe and Goyle where ever they went. Not to mention McGonagall and Dumbledore, even though that had been Marley's idea.

Two days before students went home for the holidays, Katie, Angelina, Oliver, Alicia, Marley, Fred, George, and Lee all sat in front of the fire. Marley, Fred, and George all fitting on one couch, while Katie, Alicia, and Angelina shared another. Oliver and Lee came to rest on the floor, in the middle of an intense game of exploding snap.

"Any plans for the holidays?" asked Katie.

"I'm going skiing with my parents," replied Angelina, raising her hand.

"Nothing," added Alicia, sighing dramatically. The others nodded sympathetically.

Fred and George said that their brothers, Bill and Charlie, were coming home for Christmas, receiving many commands to deliver holiday greetings to them, mostly from the girls.

Oliver said he was going to Ireland to visit his grandparents, and Marley did her part by informing the others of her painful fate.

Katie was just about to add her part when-

"Oliver, don't look up know…" Fred pointed up, grinning like a madman. Oliver looked up, and so did Katie, to find mistletoe between them.

"You know what that means," sand George, poking Oliver in the back of the head.

Katie and Oliver had both turned impressive shades of red, giving Ron a run for his money.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Lee started a chant, and the others joined in, knowing that this moment was long overdo.

Finally, Oliver and Katie's lips met, and their friends whooped and whistled, with the occasional wolf-whistle.

Then, to the surprise of all, McGonagall entered the common room, looking a little pale.

She beckoned Marley out into the hall, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Professor, what is it?" asked Marley, confused.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bennett, but your home has been attacked by Death Eaters. Your mother is dead."

**XxXx**


	10. Away From This Nightmare

Angsty chapter! But I promise the next one will be more cheery. Hopefully.

My CHARMING reviewers:

**mEEEm**

**The Yams of Gondor **

**smartykat**

**Lala girl in lala land**

**SmartBlondie13 **

**LovelyBones1551 **

**ccsakura21**

**d112hpfan**

You guys make my day!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Away From This Nightmare <strong>

**XxXx  
><strong>

Marley didn't cry. She didn't break down. She just stood there, a wave of numb disbelief crashing down over her. In a subconscious state, she followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. They did their best to comfort her, but the shock was too great.

It had been decided that Marley would leave now, before break, to move in with her Aunt Pamela. Someone else collected her things, packing them up for her. Professor Lupin walked her down to the gate, carrying her trunk.

He looked truly sorry for her, but kept silent. Marley was grateful for that. Soon, a carriage came into view, pulled by an unknown source. She climbed into the carriage, letting her trunk fall to the floor of it.

The carriage jostled to life, making Marley jump. The carriage was to take her to King's Cross Station where her aunt would be waiting for her. Marley sighed. She'd been to her aunt's before, but never liked it.

There weren't many windows, and everything was either dusty and broken, or brand new and funny smelling. None of the well-worn, familiar objects Marley was so used to.

Marley rested her head against the window, willing the cold glass to clear her reeling mind. Soon, the carriage came to a stop, and Marley climbed out to find the Hogwarts Express gleaming at her.

She climbed on, picking a compartment at random. It was strange, being the only student on the train. No laughing, or talking, just the sound of the engine, and the light rain spattering against the windows.

Marley felt empty, and hollow. She was too exhausted to cry, which made it even worse. She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to come, to take her away from the nightmare.

Soon, her eyelids slowly began to droop, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the rhythmic motion of the train.

She dreamed about a far off land where there was no death, and no pain. Sadness would be an unknown word. All her friends were there too, and Alicia and George would be together. Fred would always be by her, no matter what, and Oliver and Katie would begin dating. Lee and Angelina, too.

Marley smiled in her sleep, letting her dreams forget about the living nightmare.

When she opened her eyes, the train's movement had ceased, and her aunt was standing over her. Marley slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her aunt already had her trunk in one hand, and in the other she held an umbrella.

Marley's Aunt Pamela was nothing like her mother. Aunt Pamela was very pale, with short, frizzy hair. She was also very thin. Marley, as a child, had wondered if she just bought food for company, and didn't eat anything otherwise.

"Well, come on, Margaret. We don't have all day," snapped her aunt, beckoning her with a thin hand. Marley followed her out of the train, out the station, and out into the street. The umbrella her aunt carried stayed firmly clutched in one hand, letting Marley and her aunt be victim to the rain.

They walked in silence, getting steadily wetter, until they reached a house that looked something like an abandoned antique shop. Her aunt fumbled with her keys, eventually swinging open the door, hitting Marley with a waft of musty air.

She swallowed a cough as she dragged her trunk into the dark house, followed by her aunt.

"Now, your room is upstairs and the first door to the left. Are you tired, or would you like something to eat?" Normally, to Marley, when someone said that to her, she would take it as being friendly. But when her aunt said it, it sounded like Marley was an unwanted mouth to feed, and an annoying little brat.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry. Goodnight." Marley heaved her trunk upstairs, walking left to the first door she came to. She pushed it open slowly, letting her new room come slowly into view.

It was small, with a bed, a nightstand, and a desk. A closet, and dresser could be found, too. Everything was made of polished wood, but Marley couldn't be sure because of all the dust.

She set her trunk down on the bed, a cloud of dust rising as she did so. Marley hurried over to the only window, pulling back the faded drapes. The window didn't open. It was just there for show, Marley supposed.

Not bothering to unpack, or change, or brush her teeth, Marley pulled back the musty covers. A bare mattress was revealed. Marley decided to sleep on top of the blankets that night.

Maybe tomorrow she could find some more sheets, and clean up a bit. Marley sighed, rolling over. She thought about what she had left behind: that cozy fire in the common room, surrounded by her friends, laughing and talking.

She would give anything to be there again, and to forget the last few hours. Marley wasn't sure if she would ever smile again, she felt so alone. She knew that if Fred were here, he would be able to cheer her up. He might even make her laugh by making fun of her room, or telling her some wacky thing he'd heard from _The Quibbler_.

Now, the tears came, and wouldn't stop. She desperately longed for someone to come into her room and comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be all right. But the only one who would be able to do that was back at Hogwarts.

Fred, her Knight in Shining Armour, wasn't coming to save her.

The next few days went by in a blur for Marley. She had spent most of it cleaning, and washing. She wasn't too upset about her jobs, though. It came as a welcome distraction to her, anything to keep her mind off her mother.

Night was a different matter altogether. Lying in the dark, nothing stopped her from thinking of her mother. Even when she finally fell asleep, her dreams were haunted with flashbacks of her early childhood.

Sure, her mother could have been more supportive here and there, but she was still Marley's rock. Without her rock, there was nothing to keep Marley on earth, strong and sure. Without her rock, Marley was just another insecure, weepy, teenage girl. Marley hated that. It wasn't who she was, but nothing she did made her feel any better.

Marley felt something was wrong, because Aunt Pamela wasn't acting the way she had remembered. She wasn't as nice, and everything she said made Marley feel horrible, even if it was a compliment.

Aunt Pamela's coldness toward her seemed to grow, and Marley had no idea what she was doing wrong until one afternoon. Marley had been in her room, as always, when her aunt had called her down into the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Pamela?" asked Marley, taking a seat at the table.

Her aunt's face was serious. "Mary, I have put a lot of thought into this, and I don't want you to be involved in this anymore."

Marley was confused. "Sorry, I don't get what you mean."

"I mean, Marlin, that I want you to stop doing magic."

Marley's eyes widened. "What? That's impossible."

"I want you to leave that school of yours, too. I found a nice all-girl boarding school near here that I know you would love."

Marley shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm going back to Hogwarts. You can't just take me out!"

Her aunt's eyes flashed angrily. "Oh, yes I can."

"Why?" asked Marley defiantly. She was not going to go through with this without an explanation.

"Because, Matilda, I don't want to die."

"Excuse me?" Marley was dreading where this conversation was going.

"Your mother wouldn't have died if you hadn't been involved in that crackpot school of yours." Aunt Pamela said briskly, as if discussing the weather.

"That wasn't my fault," Marley said, trying to believe it.

"Oh really? Then how _did_ your mother die?" Her aunt asked in cruel satisfaction. Marley's breath caught in her throat. "That's right. She didn't die. She was murdered. And it was all because you had to get involved with magic!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Marley repeated, angry tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, it was! It's all your fault my sister's dead! You are never going back to that school, and you will never see those witchy friends of yours again!"

Marley stumbled backward, as if her aunt had slapped her. Then, she ran. She ran to her room, locking the door. She pulled her trunk from under her bed and opened it, but hesitated before she put anything in it.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, she quickly began to write, wiping away tears as she did so.

_Dear Fred,_

_ I'm not sure when I'll see you next. My aunt has forbidden me to got back to Hogwarts, or see any of my friends. I'm going to run away before she can put me in a boarding school. I just want you to know that I'll miss you. Tell the others that I'm all right, and that I'll miss them, too. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Marley._

Wiping the last of her tears away, she unhooked her owl's cage, tying the letter to its foot. She carefully tiptoed downstairs, hoping her aunt wouldn't see her. She opened the front door just wide enough for her owl to fit through, letting it fly off into the cloudy sky.

After it was out of sight, Marley headed back to her room. She would wait until the perfect moment, and then she would be gone. She would travel to a far away land, just like she had dreamed about.

Away from this nightmare.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>So depressing, right? Well, the next chapter will be happier. Just wait...and review.<p> 


	11. Missing

Filler chapter! Anyway, this basically is just fun, because I had writers block.

My KICK-BUTT reviewers of chapter 10 (I'm running out of adjectives, okay.)

**People-Are-Crazy**

**The Yams of Gondor **

**d112hpfan**

**mEEEm**

I love you all! Keep reviewing, please.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Missing <strong>

**XxXx**

Mrs. Weasley had gotten up early that morning.**  
><strong>

She stood by a frying pan, guarding the bacon with a spatula. All of her six boys were home for Christmas, and food was scarce. She could relax a bit, since only Bill was in the kitchen, reading the _Prophet_.

She wished Bill would cut his hair. He was such a nice-looking boy, and his fang earring was simply ridiculous. The fashion these days was getting out of hand.

One teenager Mrs. Weasley could count on to be appropriate was Marley Bennett, Fred and George's little friend. She was such a nice girl, and never had hair in her face. Mrs. Weasley sighed. The poor girl was going through a hard time, with her mother dying, and having to move into her aunt's house.

It was a pity she couldn't visit them, Fred and George might have been able to cheer her up. Then again, they might just corrupt her with their foolish ways.

Mrs. Weasley transferred the crisp bacon from the pan, to a plate, setting it on the table next to a pan of eggs and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Bill, could you wake up the boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Breakfast is ready, and I don't want it to get cold."

Bill nodded, getting up. "Sure, Mum," he said, trying to sneak a piece of bacon, but Mrs. Weasley pointed her spatula at him threateningly. He pulled back his hand sheepishly, and backed out of the room.

Once at the top of the stairs, he opened the first bedroom door: Ginny's. She had recently painted blue over her once pink walls, saying she wasn't a baby anymore. Bill tiptoed over to his baby sister, currently curled up in a ball under her broomstick sheets.

"Gin, breakfast's ready," Bill whispered. Ginny didn't move. "Ginny, you have to get up," he said a little louder. She groaned, and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head.

Bill shook his head; he hadn't wanted it to come to this. "Ginny, Harry's here, and he wants to talk to you," he said, trying not to laugh as the red-haired girl shot up.

"WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me he was coming?" she demanded, leaping out of bed and sprinting to her closet.

Halfway there, she paused. "Hang on," Ginny whirled around to find her brother doubled over from laughter, "Harry's not here, is he?" Ginny demanded, hands on her hips.

Bill could only shake his head, and duck a hairbrush that had been thrown his way. He made dash for the door, dodging other various objects. Once safely in the hall, he chuckled to himself, making his way to the next room, which was Charlie's.

Charlie was easy to wake, if you knew how to do it. Bill approached his snoring brother, and picked up the water glass resting on the table. He got the idea when Fred had told him about his friend doing the same thing to him. She sounded like quite the interesting girl.

Quickly, as to avoid any fatal injuries, he sloshed the water over his brother, and then dove for the door. He closed it just in time.

Next was Percy, who would be fairly easy. He was lying open mouthed on his desk, drooling all over a letter to a girl named Penelope. Bill made a metal note to tease him about that later.

"Cauldron…thickness…bottom…" Percy mumbled, making Bill bite his knuckle to stifle his laugh. He decided to leave Percy to wake up on his own; it would save him a lecture on personal space.

Ron was next, and Bill was surprised he hadn't woken himself up with his snores. A simple pillow in the face took care of him, followed by a few choice words that were not what you would call 'loving'.

Last, but not least, were Fred and George. As Bill entered their room, he sensed something was wrong. He went over to Fred's bed and pulled the covers back. Just a few pillows in the shape of a person were what he saw, and it was the same with George.

Where the bloody hell were they?

Bill checked in the closet, in the bathroom, and under the bed. They were nowhere to be found. He walked back down to the kitchen, puzzled. They weren't at the kitchen table either, or outside.

Everyone was already at the table, with the exception of Mr. Weasley, who was at work at the Ministry.

"What is it Bill?" asked Mrs. Weasley, after scolding Ron for taking too much bacon.

"Did Dad take Fred and George to work today?" Bill asked, taking a seat. "They aren't in their room."

Mrs. Weasley's spatula clattered to the floor. "What did you say?" Her face was dangerous.

"Er, they aren't in their room?" Bill said, but it came out as a question.

"Check again. They might be playing one of their pranks or something," Charlie offered, spreading marmalade on his toast.

"Leave it to them to spoil a perfectly good morning meal with one of their silly games," scoffed Percy, sitting high and mighty in his quill-covered flannels.

In the end, everyone ended up looking for them. Bill and Charlie in the twins' room, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley outside, and Percy and Ron in the house. After twenty minutes of nothing, they gave up and were about to call Mr. Weasley when Bill found something.

It was a note written by Marley. It read:

_Dear Fred,_

_ I'm not sure when I'll see you next. My aunt has forbidden me to got back to Hogwarts, or see any of my friends. I'm going to run away before she can put me in a boarding school. I just want you to know that I'll miss you. Tell the others that I'm all right, and that I'll miss them, too. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Marley._

"Hey, Charlie. I think I found something," said Bill, holding up the letter. Once Charlie had read it, they looked at each other, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Hey, Mum!" shouted Bill out of the window.

"Yes dear?" answered Mrs. Weasley.

"The car isn't in the garage, is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny to look, and she came back minutes later.

"No," Ginny hollered up to Bill.

Bill ducked back into the room, closing the window.

"They've gone to get her, haven't they?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie," said Bill gravely, "I'm afraid they have."

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Okay, I know the car crashed, but in this story Ron missed the Whomping Willow by a little. Review?<p> 


	12. Her Knight In Shining Armor

I GOT A LAPTOP! So now I can write more in less time! Whoohoo!

So anyway, My GROOVY reviewers of chapter elevan:

**People-Are-Crazy**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**BookKailei**

**mEEEm**

**smartykat**

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**Lala girl in lala land**

You guys rule! Keep reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Her Knight In Shining Armor<strong>

**XxXx**

_2:35_, her clock read.

Marley swallowed. This was the big night, the night she'd finally make a break for it. She pulled her packed suitcase from under her bed and opened the door silently. Her aunt's bedroom door was closed, and she heard faint snoring.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Marley started the climb down the stairs. It was agonizingly slow going, because the stairs were old wood and creaked at the slightest pressure, and the fact that she had a heavy trunk with her.

She reached the door, blood pounding in her ears. She reached for the lock above the door, and winced when it clicked. Every sound seemed magnified. Next, Marley reached for the doorknob. It was cold on her sweaty fingers, and she almost lost her grip as she turned it.

She only opened it wide enough to squeeze her, and her suitcase, through. Once she shut the door behind her, the full concept of what she had just done hit her.

She didn't know were she was going. She had almost no money, and she doubted anyone would give a fifteen-year-old a decent paying job. She, on top of all of that, didn't know her way around this neighborhood; her aunt had rarely let her out of the house. She was probably scared Marley would do exactly what she was attempting right now.

It had drizzled a few hours ago, leaving the pavement wet. Marley's shoes slapped the pavement, and the sound echoed back at her in the small house-crowded street. There were dim streetlamps, some flickering, and out altogether, along the sidewalk. Marley followed them until she reached the main road.

Her foot had just stepped off the curb to cross the street, when a strong hand clammed onto her shoulder. Marley whipped around, ready to scream. In front of her was Daniel, her mother's boyfriend. Marley had met him at the funeral, and she had never liked him.

He was too perfect. His hair was slicked back, and he always wore perfectly creased dress pants. But he never scared Marley, not until now.

He grinned down at her. It was not the funny, lopsided, mischief-filled grin Fred always gave her; it was a cold, heartless grin. There was a triumphant air around him, like he had just caught a runaway slave. Come to think about it he probably just did.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it a little past your bedtime, Marley?" Marley hated that he knew her name. It made the situation even worse.

"Leave me alone," she replied coolly, though her voice shook with uncertainty.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid," he leered. "It's on your aunt's orders that I bring you back." His grip on her shoulder tightened. Marley tried to get away, but his grip was like iron.

"She can't tell me what to do!" Marley yelled. "And neither can you!" She desperately kicked at him as he grabbed her arm, and started to drag her back to the house.

Marley fought furiously, kicking, scratching, and screaming, but it was no use. After he grew tired of her antics he slung her over his shoulder roughly, leaving her trunk by the street.

Exhausted, tears dripped down Marley's face, staining the back of Daniel's shirt. Lack of sleep finally caught up to her, and suddenly she couldn't move. All will to fight had left her, along with all her anger and resentment toward Daniel and her aunt. Just a dull throbbing was left.

Her aunt was waiting in the doorframe by the time they arrived back at her house. Aunt Pamela's hair was in old fashion curlers, and a flannel nightgown could be made out from the light from inside the house.

"Got her," called out Daniel, setting Marley on the damp grass of her aunt's lawn. "Just in time, too. She was just about to call a taxi."

Marley could feel the dampness of the grass seeping through her thin sweatshirt, but she couldn't move. There was nothing she could do now. It was all over.

"Daniel, do you have those bars I asked you to get?" Aunt Pamela asked, taking a step onto the driveway.

"Yes, I have them in the back of my car," her replied. "I'll get them if you take the girl." He shoved Marley roughly to her aunt, who caught her by the upper arm. Marley's mined reeled. _What bars? What is he going to do to me?_

Soon, though, it became apparent. They were going to lock her in her room, and screw bars over her window. She would have a jail cell for a bedroom. What would they feed her? Bread crusts and old water? Probably.

Daniel pulled a ladder up to her window, and climbed up. He placed the bars over the window, drilling them in place. After yanking on them twice to make sure they were there for good, he climbed back down.

Setting the screwdriver aside, he reached for Marley. "Now we won't have to worry about any late night trips, eh?" He laughed cruelly, pulling her toward the door.

"No! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Marley struggled, but he was too strong. She cried out in pain as his grip tightened. Marley thought for sure he would break her arm.

Then she heard a car door slam. She turned her head, and so did Daniel and Aunt Pamela. Fred and George were standing at the end of the driveway, their hands balled into fists.

Fred took a step forward, indescribable fury etched on his face. "Get your hands off my girl, you son of a bitch."

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Go Fred, go! *Sigh* I wish I had a man like Fred...<p> 


	13. Hell Hath No Fury

Yeah, next chapter! Whoohoo!

My LOYAL reviewers of chapter twelve:

**HunterSalvatore'Xo**

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**mEEEm**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**d112hpfan**

**Lala girl in lala land**

**smartykat**

**vballplaya7**

You guys are the BEST EVER!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Hell Hath No Fury<strong>

**XxXx **

"Fred," Marley whispered. He looked at her, smiling reassuringly. Then he turned to Dan, taking another step forward.

"I said, get your hands off her," he growled, walking steadily, but slowly, toward Dan, who was still holding Marley. He had pinned her arms behind her back painfully, so Marley had to bite her lip to prevent crying out.

"Aw, look Marley. Your boyfriend's here to save you," Dan sneered, backing toward the house, dragging Marley with him. "It's sad, really. I have orders to kill anyone who gets in my way."

Marley gasped, looking up at him. He grinned at her, letting go of one of her arms to pull back his sleeve. He was a Death Eater. He had killed Marley's mother. Now, he was going to kill Fred. Marley couldn't let that happen.

"Like hell you will," she snarled, jerking her hand out of his grip, and backing away from him. Marley turned to her aunt, who stood there pale as a sheet. "Run," she told her aunt, and she did. Now it was just Dan, Fred, George, and Marley, three teenagers against a Death Eater.

It was pathetically unfair. Dan didn't stand a chance. He was knocked on the ground before he even brought out his wand. Fred pinned him to the ground, punching him on the side of the face.

"Fred!" George called, pointing to the street. Two more Death Eaters were approaching the house, wands at the ready. Marley heard Fred swear under his breath, struggling with Dan. Fred punched him again, and then again, until he was unconscious.

Now the other two Death Eaters were already on George, who was fighting gallantly. Fred soon joined the fight, his fist bloody from, probably, breaking Dan's nose. Marley, standing defenseless on the grass, ran inside the house, and into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, outside, the twins were fighting an uphill battle. George had been knocked to the ground countless times, his elbows and hands bleeding. Fred wasn't much better, but managed to stay upright a bit more. Soon, there was only one Death Eater left, the other had sent a curse at George, but it had bounced off a car and hit the caster in the face.

"George, get Marley!" grunted Fred, still fighting off the last Death Eater. George nodded, running into the house. George took the stairs two at a time, but didn't find her in her room, or anywhere else in the house.

Outside, Fred had been knocked to the ground, the Death Eater's foot on his stomach. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, Weasley?" he sneered, pointing his wand at Fred's chest. He gulped, knowing full well what would happen next.

But the curse never came. There was a ringing sound, and the Death Eater fell unconscious by Fred. Where he had been standing was Marley, very pale, and holding a frying pan. (Who else LOVED the movie Tangled?)

"Sweet Merlin," she breathed, "I have got to get me one of _these_!" Fred laughed at Marley's expression, picking himself off the ground.

George came running up behind them. "Fred," He yelled in a panic, "they took Marley! I can't find her…" he then realized Marley was standing in front of him, "anywhere," he finished lamely.

Marley looked from Fred to George, both a bit bloody and beaten up, and promptly burst into tears. She flung her arms around Fred, sobbing into his shoulder. Surprised, Fred awkwardly patted her on the back, not really sure what to do.

"I-I r-really love y-you guys," Marley wailed, still in Fred's arms.

"S'nothing, Mars. Are you okay?" George asked, patting her on the back too.

Marley pulled away, sniffing. "Y-Yes, but you're bleeding, and s-so are y-you." She pointed at Fred's bleeding knuckles, and George's bleeding arm.

"We'll take care of that when we get back to the Burrow. I assume you're packed?" Fred smirked, eyeing her heavy jacket.

"Hell yeah, I am. One minute, tops!" Marley sprinted back inside her aunt's house, and appeared a second later pulling a heavy suitcase. "This is it," she panted, setting the trunk down on the sidewalk.

"Good, let's get _out_ of here," George said, stepping off the sidewalk. Fred followed, picking up Marley's suitcase.

Marley started to walk too, but paused. "Wait, how did you guys get here?" The twins turned around to face her, grinning.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"A car? You drove from the Burrow to my house in a <em>car<em>?" Marley said in disbelief, her eye's widening.

"Ah, but not just _any_ car," Fred explained, "a _flying _car."

Marley's jaw dropped. "A flying car? Where'd you get one of those?"

"A prankster never tells his secrets, Mars. Just get in." George walked by, opening the driver's side.

"Hey, who says you get to drive?" Fred asked, annoyed.

George looked pointedly at his brother, then at Marley, then at the backseat of the car.

"Actually, George, you can drive. It's only fair, after all. I drove all the way here," stated Fred casually, opening the back car door for Marley. She smiled at him, and then slid to the other end to make room for him. George rolled his eyes, getting in the car after them.

Right after the car left the ground; Marley remembered her fear of heights. She spent the majority of the flight with her eyes squeezed shut, clinging to Fred's arm.

By the time they landed on a grassy field in the back yard of the Burrow, Fred had lost all feeling in his arm (Not that he minded.), and Marley felt about ready to throw up.

All three toppled out of the car, dragging Marley's trunk with them. Once they got closer to the burrow, they could here Bill shouting from the window, something about the twins on a rescue mission.

Fred and George paled. They had just enough time to say, "Uh oh," before Mrs. Weasley swooped down on them.

"WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?"

The twins exchanged nervous glances. "We…uh, we went to save Marley," offered Fred, pushing Marley in front of him as a shield. But that didn't stop Mrs. Weasley.

"NO NOTE! CAR GONE! YOU COULD HAVE _DIED_!" While all three teenagers appreciated the irony of that sentence, no one was brave enough to laugh, which for Fred and George, was saying something.

"They were putting bars on her windows," protested George, backing away.

"I DON"T CARE! WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD SEEN YOU? Oh, and Marley dear, how nice to see you. Are you hungry? I still have some leftover bacon from breakfast, if you would like any." Marley nodded timidly, following Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

"What about us? We haven't had breakfast either," reminded Fred, earning an elbow in the rib from his twin brother.

"If you hadn't snuck out of the house, you wouldn't have missed it," snapped Mrs. Weasley over her shoulder.

Fred's shoulders slumped.

Bill and Charlie walked over to their hungry brothers. Bill let out a low whistle. "Hell that no fury than a woman's scorn," he quoted.

Charlie nodded. "But when has that ever stopped the twins?"

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Yeah for scary Mrs. Weasley. Girl power! Review?<p> 


	14. Only Marley

Yeah, next chapter. I have to say, this is one of my favorite chapters so far. Tell me what you think! Please?

My PICTURE-PERFECT reviewers of chapter thirteen:

**Lala girl in lala land**

**smartykat**

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**BlackHaru3**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**mEEEm**

**vballplaya7**

**d112hpfan**

If I could, I would give each and every one of you a pony! But I can't. So get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Only Marley<strong>

**XxXx**

"Good morning, Marley. How was your sleep, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as Marley walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot," Marley told her, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Toast?" Mrs. Weasley set a plate of it on that table, along with eggs and bacon.

"Yes, please!" cried Marley enthusiastically, loading her plate with breakfast. It was the morning after Fred and George had saved her, and even after a huge dinner, Marley was starving. She'd hardly eaten anything at her aunt's house.

"Morning sleeping beauty," mumbled a sleepy Fred, sitting down at the table next to Marley. George wasn't far behind, his hair sticking up like his brother's.

"Morning," greeted Marley in between bites of toast and marmalade. Fred and George proceeded to take even more than Marley on their plates, not bothering to use utensils.

"Boys, we have a guest! Use your manners," scolded Mrs. Weasley, brandishing her infamous spatula. Fred and George paid no attention, too absorbed in the art of fitting as much on their plate as possible. Next, Bill wandered into the kitchen, followed by Charlie and Percy.

"Morning, Marley," they chorused, taking their seats. Marley just waved a bit, since her mouth was full.

"Is Dad already at work?" asked Bill, grabbing a piece of bacon on Charlie's plate.

"Oi," cried Charlie, whacking his brother on the back of the head. Mrs. Weasley turned around, still holding the spatula, and the boys immediately sat still, chewing with their mouths closed.

Marley giggled, and they sent her half-hearted glares. Marley made a face, swallowing her egg. After breakfast had been cleared away (Ginny and Ron had eventually come down, but had been too tired to make communication.), Fred and George took Marley up to their room to show her all of their creations.

Their room was one of the largest, since they needed to share it. Their beds were a mess, and you could hardly find anywhere to step on their floor that wasn't covered by junk, but Marley loved it anyway.

"This is what we're working on right now, see. It'll turn anyone who eats them into a canary!" exclaimed Fred excitedly, showing Marley a little container of what looked like cream filling.

"Oh, Fred, that's awful," gasped Marley.

"Don't worry," comforted George, "it only lasts a few minutes. It's bloody funny, though."

Marley nodded. "Have you tested it yet?" Fred broke out in a grin, so did George. Marley began to feel like she regretted asking.

"Yeah, you could say that," chuckled George.

"Crabbe was spitting out feathers for a week," sniggered Fred, putting away the jar. Marley couldn't help laughing along with them. The idiot probably deserved it, anyway.

There was a knock at the door, and George leapt from the bed. He hastily shoved a glossy magazine under his bed just in time. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Marley would have to ask them about that later.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, saying casually, "The garden needs de-gnoming, dears." Fred and George groaned.

"Mum, we hate doing that."

"Yeah, and it's Ron's turn, anyway," whined Fred. Marley gave them a look.

"We'll be happy to help, Mrs. Weasley. C'mon guys, let's go," Marley said happily getting up. Mrs. Weasley patted her on the shoulder as she walked by. "Thank you, dear. That would help so much."

"Bet Mum did that on purpose," mumbled Fred, scowling as he followed Marley out into the garden.

* * *

><p>"Argh, they keep coming back," Marley cried in frustration, stomping her foot. All the gnomes she had thrown had just come back to bite her. Literally.<p>

"Marley, you're bleeding," noted George, tossing a gnome over their picket fence.

"I know. Stupid bugger got me when I wasn't looking," scowled Marley, throwing another gnome in a high arch over the fence.

"Aha! Gottach!" George sprinted to the other side of the garden, diving headfirst into a patch of radishes.

Marley laughed at the spectacle. She picked up another gnome, who was throwing punches at her from arm's length, and tossed it up into the sky. Marley growled in frustration as it walked back, a little unsteadily, to the garden.

"You're throwing them too high," said Fred, coming up behind her. Marley turned to face him, annoyed at his know-it-all smirk.

"Oh, like you could do it any better," muttered Marley, making a face.

"Bet I could," grinned Fred, grabbing another gnome and lifting it above his head. After two swings around his head, Fred let go and watched the gnome fly over the fence. The chances _that_ gnome was coming back were nonexistent.

"Show off." Marley stuck her tongue out at Fred, who mimicked her. "Stop that," she commanded.

"Stop that," said Fred in a high feminine voice, putting his hands on his waist.

"Fred, I swear!" Marley stomped her foot.

"Fred, I swear!" Fred stamped his foot.

Marley moved her head to one side. Fred moved his head to one side.

Marley walked closer to Fred. Fred walked closer to Marley.

Marley looked up into Fred's eyes. Fred looked down into Marley's eyes.

Marley smiled. Fred smiled.

Marley raised her right hand. Fred raised his right hand.

Marley slapped herself. Fred slapped himself.

"Ouch! Darn it, Marley. You tricked me," complained Fred, rubbing his sore cheek.

"That's what you get for copying me," retorted Marley, flouncing away to catch another gnome. Fred watched her go, thinking about what an unusual girl she was.

What other girl would volunteer to work in the garden with him? What other girl would act like this the day after almost being killed by Death Eaters. (They had contacted Dumbledore, and he had sent professional Aurors to look for them.) What other girl could trick him, _the_ Fred Weasley? What other girl could make him feel like this?

No other girl, only Marley. That was the way it always was, is, and always will be.

Fred shook his head. What was he thinking? This was _Marley_ he was talking about. He walked up behind her as she picked up another gnome. She tossed, and it fell before it reached the fence. She let out a breath of annoyance.

"You're throwing them too high, Mars. Let me show you," Fred offered, searching for another gnome. Once he found one, he handed it to Marley.

She looked down at it, and then back up at him. "I thought _you_ were going to show me."

Fred smiled. "I _am_." Marley eyed him warily, taking the struggling gnome. Fred walked behind her, taking her wrist that was holding the gnome in his hand. His other hand came to rest casually on her waist.

"Now, you don't want to aim it too high," Fred whispered, since he was right next to her ear, "or they'll lose all their momentum."

Marley nodded. Fred moved his had upward, bringing Marley's with it. "Steady now," muttered Fred, moving his hand back and forth in a swinging motion. "One," he breathed, "two…THREE!"

Fred swung his arm just as Marley let go, and the poor gnome went flying, never to be seen again. Marley beamed. "Fred, I did it!"

Fred still holding Marley, nodded slowly, enjoying the moment. Marley turned to look at him, their faces now only inches apart. "I-" Fred began, letting his gaze fall on Marley's lips.

"Marley? Fred? It's time for lunch!" called Mrs. Weasley from the window. Fred and Marley hastily moved away from each other, both blushing.

"Well…we should-" began Marley.

"Yeah…" finished Fred, stuffing his hands in his pockets. After an awkward pause, they both started walking to the kitchen at the same time.

Both wished they were still in the garden, continuing the moment they had almost had.

* * *

><p>George's head popped up from the grass, his eyes narrowed. His name brought fear to all gnomes; his footsteps brought terror into their communities, his-<p>

"Oi, George," called a voice, interrupting his monologue of power. George looked up to see Cedric Diggery heading toward him.

"What in the name of Merlin's bead products does he want?" George wondered aloud, brushing off his jeans as he stood up.

Cedric jogged of, grinning slightly. "I was wondering if I could have a word."

"I'll be generous. You may have two," George deadpanned dryly, holding up two fingers.

Cedric, not getting the hint, continued. "Have you heard from Alicia lately?"

George narrowed his eyes. Was it possible to throw a human over the fence too? George was _very_ tempted to try.

"A bit," he replied jerkily. "Why?"

"Oh, well I was just wondering if she had a boyfriend," admitted Cedric, looking at the ground sheepishly.

George raised his eyebrows. "Really, why is that?"

Cedric looked up, a little pink from being put on the spot. "Oh, well, you see, I was thinking of asking her out," he breathed.

"Oh? Well in that case, she's out of your league. _Big time_," emphasized George, leaning toward his newly acquired public enemy numeral one.

Cedric looked a little taken aback. "Oh, well…I see," he stammered. "I-I'll see you around then." He gave George a little wave (Which George did _not _return.), and walked away, hands in his pockets.

Jaw set, George made a grab for the nearest gnome, chucking it at the stupid pretty boy. It hit him squarely on the back of the head.

Cedric lurched forward, surprised. Then he turned around.

"Sorry," George apologized, not meaning any of it. That brainless prat would get a lot worse if he went near Alicia. _His_ Alicia, to be exact.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Yeah George! Kick Cedric's sparkly butt! And Marley and Fred almost had a moment! Review?<p> 


	15. Two Very Different Encounters

Okay, tell me how you like this chapter! Please?

My AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC reviewers of chapter fourteen:

**The Yams of Gondor**

**smartykat**

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**vballplaya7**

Love y'all! Keep reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Two Very Different Encounters<strong>

**XxXx**

Marley and Ginny were sitting on the floor in Ginny's room, doing homework.

"Why do teachers give homework out over the holidays? It's stupid!" exclaimed Ginny, jabbing a hole in her parchment with her quill.

Marley whimpered in agreement, at the point of having a mental breakdown over a potions essay. Marley was staying in Ginny's room for Christmas break, and both had suffered from lack of sleep due to giggling.

They were paying for it now, though. "Argh, I give up," Marley finally exploded. "Snape can just go…go wash his hair! This assignment is impossible!" She shoved the parchment back in her trunk, slamming the lid.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Marley.

"What? It was hard," complained Marley crossing her arms in a fake pout. Ginny laughed, putting away her own work, just as a knock came at the door.

Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the room. "Get your laundry together, dears."

"Alright Mum, give us a second," Ginny said, hopping off the floor and over to her dirty laundry hamper. "Marley, you can put you dirty laundry in here too," Ginny told Marley, dumping a pair of jeans into the hamper.

"Okay." Marley pulled her trunk open, pulling out her dirty clothes. After all their dirty clothes were in the hamper, Ginny started to drag it toward the door.

"We need to get this to the laundry room. Could you help me?" Marley nodded, taking up the other side of the hamper.

They got it halfway down the steep staircase, and then Ginny tripped. The two girls shrieked as they, and the hamper, tumbled down the rest of the stairs.

Fred and George were wrapped up in an intense game of exploding snap. A fight to the death.

George carefully laid his card down, wincing, but the explosion never came. "Ha!" he cried triumphantly at his brother.

"Pure luck," stated Fred, picking up a card of his own. He was about to put his mad card-balancing skills to use when the floor started to shake.

"Eh?" Fred and George looked up to see Marley, Ginny, and a hamper full of dirty clothes hit the floor. The hamper exploded, and a mushroom cloud of dirty clothes flew up into the air, landing on the two dizzy girls.

The cards blew up.

George burst out laughing at their expressions, and so did Fred. They were rolling around on the floor by the time Marley and Ginny had picked up their things.

"Oh, shut it," grumbled Ginny, putting the lid back on the hamper. Marley helped Ginny pull it the rest of the way to the laundry room.

After Fred and George had calmed down a bit, they set to work cleaning up the mess their game of exploding snap left. George bent down to pick up the blackened cards, and Fred went to get a broom.

He was just passing the stairs when something pink caught his eye. Fred looked over to it, and almost choked.

A pair of pink and black polka dotted knickers lay on the bottom step of the stairs. They were most definately _not_ Ginny's.

Fred gulped. What should he do? Should he bring them to Marley? No. Should he leave them where they were? Marley would probably find them on her way back.

As if on cue, Ginny and Marley rounded the corner. Fred leaped behind the banister, praying they wouldn't see him.

"Oh, Marley are those yours?" Ginny bent down and picked up…_them_. Fred peeked through the banister posts to see Ginny handing them to Marley.

"Yeah, thanks Ginny. Good thing no one saw it," Marley said, pocketing the underwear. Fred had to suppress a snort. How ironic.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bustling around the kitchen. All the Weasley children, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Marley were in the kitchen, ready to take a trip to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping.<p>

"Yes," chorused everyone, lining up by the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley took a little pot off the fireplace mantle, and handed it to Bill. "You'll go first, dear." Bill nodded, ducking into the fireplace.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley. What are we doing?" asked Marley. Mrs. Weasley turned to her, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, you're never traveled the floo network before, have you?"

"Er, no," said Marley, feeling a little embarrassed. Mrs. Weasley told her what to do, and Marley listened.

When she was done, Bill went first. "Diagon Alley!" he pronounced clearly. There was a burst of green flame, and Bill disappeared.

Marley shrieked eyes wide. Fred put an arm on her shoulder as a form of comfort. Next went Mr. Weasley, Percy, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, and then George.

"Would you like to go next, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly, looking down at Marley.

"Oh, alright," Marley agreed, taking a pinch of floo powder, taking a step into the fireplace. She cleared her throat, and sneezed. A cloud of ashes engulfed her as she threw down the powder.

"Di-dig-ern Alley," she coughed, as green lights engulfed her. She felt as if she'd been shot out of a cannon. Upwards, downwards, sideways she was pulled. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she shot out of another fireplace, coughing and spluttering.

She got up, brushing off her clothes, and saw she was _not_ in Diagon Alley. She was in a dark building, and dust covered everything. At first she thought she was back at her aunt's house, but then she noticed the room's contents.

Dark-looking objects covered shelves, countertops, and any other flat surface. Marley felt like she was in some sort of horror movie.

She heard footsteps, and guessing she wasn't exactly welcome here, dove into a closet close to her. She left it ajar, so she could see who, or what, would be seen in such a place.

She should have guessed. Oh, the irony of it all. Marcus Flint, Jonathan Cobalt, and…_Dan_! He was the other Slytherin voice she hadn't recognized! Of course she hadn't recognized his voice, he didn't go to Hogwarts!

Marley almost shrieked, but she clamped her hand over her mouth. All she could think about was Death Eaters. There had been Death Eaters in the castle. That meant more could get in, too. Who was letting them in?

No one at Hogwarts could undo the spell Dumbledore had over Hogwarts to protect the students. It would have to be someone with immense dark power. Not even a Death Eater, like Dan, could do something like that.

Could it be…_Voldemort_? No, Marley knew that Voldemort was too weak to plan an attack, but one of his servants could. But who? Who could disguise themselves so well to fit in with the students?

They were talking now:

"Where's the girl now?" asked Cobalt, drumming his fingers on what looked to be a blood covered card table.

"The Weasley place as far as we know. Some of their boys decided to play hero that night," growled Dan, starting to pace back and forth.

"You failed your mission, _Dan_. You were supposed to keep her locked up there until we were ready for her." Cobalt was standing now, clearly one for leadership.

Dan narrowed his eyes, stepping toward Cobalt. "You think I don't know that? We'll have to get her soon, before it's too late. She's a smart girl, and she might figure it out."

"Don't _say that_," Cobalt hissed, banging his fist on the bloody table. "We will get her yet. We have him as our weapon, remember? Our plan will carry out perfectly, just you wait!"

_Who was he? _Thought Marley confused. _And what didn't they want her to find out?_

Just then, she heard something in the closet with her. Marley's eye's widened as she turned her head. It was almost too dark to see anything, but she made out a faint outline scampering along the floor of the closet.

"Scabbers," Marley whispered urgently, reaching out for Ron's pet rat. She picked him up, and gently set him down in her bag. Ron should really keep a closer eye on his pets.

"I don't have time for this now, Flint. We'll discuss this later," Dan said dismissively, walking briskly out of the shop.

Cobalt muttered a few choice words that were hardly what one would call 'friendly', and then followed Dan out of the door. Flint, who had been quiet the whole time, followed.

Marley pushed open the closet door quietly, and slipped out of the shop after them. Once out onto the street, she realized she was in Knockturn Alley.

Marley pushed her way through the dark-looking crowd, and soon came to Diagon Alley, where she met Mrs. Weasley, on the verge of hysterics.

"Oh, Marley, I was so worried! Here, come and have a bit to eat. Everyone else is at the Leaky Cauldron. They'll be so glad I found you. Are you sure you're all right? Oh, I was _so_ worried…"

It went on like this until they got to the Leaky Cauldron, but Marley didn't hear a word of it.

She had more important things to worry about.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Oh, spooky! What will happen? I want you guess. Review and guess what Marley can't find out. I command thee...please.<p> 


	16. Diagon Alley

Okay, this chapter is total fluff! But I would still love reviews!

My PURE-OF-HEART reviewers of chapter fifteen:

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**Lala girl in lala land**

**People-Are-Crazy**

**vballplaya7**

**d112hpfan**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**smartykat**

You guys made my day!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Diagon Alley <strong>

**XxXx**

Fred studied Marley. Ever since she had gotten lost in the floo network, she'd been abnormally quiet. She was paler, too. Usually she had a rosy complexion, but it had drained form her face, leaving her looking exhausted.

She looked at her food, pushing it around her plate with her fork. Fred now knew something was up. She loved the food at the Leaky Caldron.

"Hey," Fred nudged her gently with his elbow, "Mars?"

She looked up at him, smiling feebly. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling all right? You look sick," Fred informed her of his concern. She raised her eyebrows.

"Do I? I don't feel sick. It must be the lighting. You know this place doesn't have the most windows in Britain, does it? Because I expect they don't-"

Fred gently laid a hand over Marley's babbling mouth. He gave her a questioning look, but she reached up to pull his hand away, shaking her head.

"It's nothing. Really, Fred, I'm fine," she said earnestly, but Fred still wasn't convinced. He'd have to ask her when she was in a better mood. Marley was one of the most stubborn people he'd ever met, and he'd known Ginny his whole life.

"Let's split into groups to do our shopping. How does that sound?" asked Mrs. Weasley asked, noticing that everyone was done with lunch.

"When are we picking up Hermione?" asked Ron innocently. He suddenly turned a delicate shade of red. "Uh, I mean, when are we picking up Hermione _and Harry_?"

Everyone exchanged knowing looks, but for Ron's pride, didn't say anything.

"We'll look for them when we get started. Now, is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, counting heads. "Good. Let's see…Ginny, you'll come with me. The rest of you, meet back here in two hours."

Marley, Fred, and George wandered down the main street, talking about where they should go. "I need some new robes, but we don't have to do that now," spoke up Marley, looking at the list she had made earlier.

"Madam Malkin's it is, then," George said, linking arms with Marley. After a glare at his brother, Fred linked arms with Marley's other side.

Inside the shop, Hogwarts students of all ages were getting fitted for robes. Marley politely stepped to the side, waiting for her turn.

A few minutes later, Madam Malkin came bustling over, a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"What can I help you with dearie?" She seemed a little out of breath, and a few wisps of gray hair had escaped her loose bun atop her head.

"Oh, I've been needing some new robes for school, please," said Marley shyly. She hated speaking up in public places.

"Alright, up on this stand, will you please?" Marley nodded, handing her coat to Fred, stepping up on a little green footstool.

A measuring tape flew from a nearby bench, and Marley had the sinking notion it was going to attack her. Amazing it stopped centimeters in front of her nose. Marley let out a small sigh of relief.

But before long, Marley wished it had attacked her. It flew up to measure from her ankle to her waist, around her waist, hips, and neck.

Then, to Marley's complete and utter embarrassment and demise, it measured her chest. Marley closed her eyes and prayed with every ounce of moral fiber that Fred hadn't been looking.

Merlin must hate her.

He was smirking at her, but Marley could make out a faint pink tint to his cheeks. Marley stuck out her tongue at him, and he raised his eyebrows. "Mature," he mouthed at her. She rolled her eyes.

Apparently, the torture wasn't over. Madam Malkin bustled over to her once again, looking at the measurements she had somehow gathered from the measuring tape.

"Oh, we'll have go a size up on shirts. Your chest size has almost doubled since you last came here." If it was possible to melt into the floor, Marley would've killed to do so.

Fred had turned an unusual color of purple, making a sound that was something between a laugh and a sneeze. Or maybe he was choking. Marley couldn't tell, but she could feel her face glowing.

Then, Marley heard a low whistle, and it was directed at her. She turned to see Jonathan Cobalt leering at her. He wasn't exactly looking her in the eye, either. "Not bad." Marley felt sick.

Suddenly, Fred was in front of her, and so was George. Cobalt hadn't seen them there before, and obviously wouldn't have acted so boldly if he had.

"I-I…uh…" he looked seriously scared, seeing as both Fred and George towered over him.

"You should leave," advised George in a deadly voice.

Cobalt's eyes narrowed as he backed toward the door. Before he left though, he turned to Marley, his eyes this time on her own.

"Don't get too confident, Mudblood. One day, these two won't be able to protect you. Just keep that in mind," he spat, and then he was gone, slamming the door after him.

Marley swallowed hard. Even if she didn't want to believe it, Cobalt was right.

"Marley, are you okay?" Fred was in front of her.

She nodded shortly, stepping off the stool, and purchasing her new robes. She and the twins made their way around Diagon Alley, buying presents, and purchasing sweets.

After a while, George checked his watch. "It's about time to head back, what do you think?" The others nodded, and they reached the Leaky Cauldron just as everyone else did.

Marley's cheeks were bright pink with cold, despite the scarf she wore. "Cold?" asked Fred, and she nodded. They looked up as Mrs. Weasley started to give instructions on how they would travel back to the Burrow.

Cautiously, but steadily, Fred's arm slipped around Marley's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Marley rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time that day, she felt safe.

**XxXx**

We love you Fred! (Especially me!) Okay, would you rather have Fred come to your rescue, or George? Don't forget to tell me why!

Review?


	17. A Nightmare

Okay, please tell me what you think of this chapter!

My EVER-AMAZING reviewers of chapter sixteen:

**smartykat**

**d112hpfan**

**Alphenawolf**

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**vballplaya7**

**AerisXArtemis**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**mEEEm**

**BlackHaru3**

Theses reviews made my day! Love you guys so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: A Nightmare<strong>

**XxXx**

_Marley had never seen Voldemort before, but she was sure it was him. He stood before her in black robes; his snake-like features glowed with malice. Marley tried to back away, but an invisible wall blocked her. She was trapped._

_"Do you know why I brought you here?" he hissed, gliding toward her. There were people behind him, all hooded and wearing masks. Marley didn't answer, she was terrified. _

_He swooped closer to her, lifting a finger to her chin, and tilting it upwards. "Yes," he breathed. "I see it. I see it in your eyes." _

_Marley jerked her head away, but he just laughed. "Silly girl, you have no idea who you are, do you?" He pulled out his wand, slowly bringing it to stop, pointing directly at her heart. "Fate had grasped you like an iron fist." _

_Marley was shaking._

_"There is no reason to fear, Miss Riddle. If you behave, your life will be spared. I wish I could say the same for your friends." He lowered his arm, revealing Fred and George lying on the floor, motionless. _

_Marley screamed. She writhed violently, trying to escape his grip. It was no use, but Marley kept trying. She kicked out in vain, only to be forced to the floor. She looked up to see Voldemort looking down at her through slit eyes, glowing red._

_"They died a quick death, but if you keep up your childish ways, I will not say the same for you," he threatened, gripping his bone-like wand. _

_"You monster," Marley sobbed from the ground, trying once again to get up. Then appeared Daniel beside Voldemort_

_"Be a good girl, Miss Riddle, and we won't hurt you," he whispered. "Be a good girl, Miss Riddle…Miss Riddle…Miss Riddle…_

"Marley! Marley, wake up," someone shouted. Marley awoke with a start, bolting upright. Fred's concerned face was in front of her.

Marley was breathing heavily, she was covered in a cold sweat, and her face was streaked with tears. She wiped them away hastily, but they kept spilling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey…" Fred pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. She curled up into a ball, making herself as small as possible.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she choked out, her voice muffled by his T-shirt. He rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking her slightly.

"For what," he whispered, stroking her hair. That just made Marley cry harder. She buried her face in Fred's front. Wracking sobs escaped her, like everything holding her had finally come apart. She cried about her mother. Marley had pushed down the hollow, bitter feeling of losing her of so long, but she couldn't anymore.

She cried about everything that she had kept inside so long. She cried about falling off her swing when she was nine, and breaking her arm, she cried about her grandparents, when they had died in a car crash when she was seven, she cried about Dan, and the night when Fred and George had come to rescue her.

She cried until there were no more things to cry for, until there were no more tears left. She lay there in Fred's arms, trying to forget.

Marley had no concept of time, or how long they stayed there. All she remembered was Fred, and how calm he had been when she was a mess. Eventually, Marley felt herself sliding back into sleep, but Fred's presence never left her.

When she woke up the next morning, Fred's arms where still wrapped around her, keeping her warm.

"Fred?" she whispered, loosening her grip on his shirt.

He shifted, wrapping his arms tighter around Marley, as if she would disappear if he let go. "Shhh," he breathed, eyes still closed.

Marley rested her head back on his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed. She closed her eyes again, willing the images of last night's dream to leave her. They were easier to forget when she was with Fred.

He made Voldemort seem far away, almost nonexistent. He was her rock now, like her mother used to be.

* * *

><p>George woke up to a sliver of light shining directly into his left eye. He mumbled something incoherent, tugging his blanket over his face. He waited for Fred to wake up and start making an ungodly amount of noise, but he never did.<p>

George, against his will, pulled the blanket down a fraction, so he could see the room. No Fred.

"Where the devil is he?" wondered George aloud, rolling out of bed, and onto the floor with a dull thud. Fred never got up this early. It was simply unheard of.

He pulled on some passible clean clothes, and pulled open their bedroom door, still half asleep. It couldn't be later than 9:30. Damn his dodgy curtains.

Ginny had gone to a sleepover at Luna's house, so Marley would probably still be asleep. SO why would Fred be up?

George stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over Crookshanks.

"Oof!" George landed on the floor for the second time that day. Grumbling several profanities, George picked himself up, chucking a fork at the evil feline.

"George, how many times have I told you not to throw utensils at our guest's cats?" demanded Mrs. Weasley, appearing before him and, yes, she was holding the spatula.

"Uh, I think this might be this first," George guessed. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at her son, gripping her spatula. "But who's counting?" asked George, laughing nervously, fully awake now.

He sat down at the table, accidentally squashing the butter with his elbow. "Honestly, George. Go upstairs and clean that off before breakfast starts," Mrs. Weasley, her back to him the whole time.

"But, Mum," he whined, "I'm starving." Mrs. Weasley whirled around, pointing the spatula at her son's frightened form.

"Do I have to repeat myself, George Weasley?"

Seconds later, George found out just how hard it was to wash your elbow in the bathroom sink. He has banged it several times on the sink corners, swearing like a sailor. Finally, he just filled the sink with water, stuck his elbow in it, and swished it around.

He wiped it on a towel, leaving it crumpled on the floor as he left the bathroom. As he passed Ginny's room, something caught his eyes. Red hair.

As George had noted before, Ginny was at Luna's. Then it clicked. Fred. George pushed the door open further, slipping inside.

As he approached the bed, he was met with a most…_fluffy_ scene. There was Fred, sleeping beside Marley, who was curled up in his arms.

Merlin, it was too good for George to pass up. He snuck back to the room he and Fred shared, grabbing the family camera he had swiped for just this sort of occasion.

Silently, he rejoined the sleeping teenagers, raising the camera to one eye.

_Click_.

"Bingo," whispered George to himself. "Fred, prepare to face the blackmailing of a lifetime."

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Ooh, dramatic chapter! Dun, dun, dun. Tell me what you think's gonna happen, but only if ya wanna.<p> 


	18. Scabbers

**ATTENTION GEORGE WEASLEY LOVERS! I HAVE WRITTEN A ONE-SHOT OF GEORGE AND AN OC BECAUSE I NOTICED THAT A LOT OF YOU WANTED GEORGE WEASLEY TO COME TO YOUR RESCUE. COMPLETE FLUFF! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...**

My PRETTY-IN-PINK reviewers (Yes, if you are a boy, that means you, too! Get over it.) of chapter eighteen:

**XxBroken-PromisesxX**

**smartykat**

**d112hpfan**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**vballplaya7**

**BlackHaru3**

**Alphenawolf**

**AerisXArtemis**

**BookKailei**

Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Scabbers<strong>

**XxXx**

From somewhere far away, Fred heard a click. He stirred, opening his eyes, but no one was in his room…wait… His walls were _not_ light blue. His sheets were _not_ pink and green checkerboard pattern. His posters were _not_ of Gwenog Jones, even though he had to admit she was quite good looking.

And what was he holding? And why was it breathing? And why was it…_Marley_?

Then it all came flooding back to him. Hearing the screams and sobs from Ginny's room, running to Marley and shaking her awake. Marley sobbing in his arms. Marley falling asleep in his arms, her crying finally ceasing.

He looked down at her sleeping form. A sliver of light fell from the window and seemed to give her face a glowing, unearthly quality.

He smiled slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She stirred, blinking. Marley sat up slowly, yawning. She seemed to go through the same cycle as Fred, doing a double take.

"Fred?"

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but he didn't smile. "Good morning."

Marley's eyes were wide, and she was blushing furiously. "I-I…you see, I…um" she stuttered, searching for an excuse for why she had cried last night.

"Marley?" He ducked his head down so he was looking her in the eye.

She looked up, and to Fred, it seemed like she was about to cry again. "Yes?" she whispered, bottom lip trembling.

"What happened last night? Don't lie, I can tell when you aren't telling me the truth," Fred pressed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Marley joined him.

She rested her head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I had a dream…about Voldemort." She felt Fred flinch.

His voice stayed calm, to her surprise. "Really? What happened?"

"He was standing in front of me, and he kept calling me-he kept calling me Miss Riddle. You were there too. You and George, but you were…you were…_dead_. He had killed you," Marley whispered even softer, a tear rolling down her face.

Fred put an arm around her waist. "It was just a dream, Mars. It didn't mean anything."

"Yes," Marley agreed. "But it seemed so real. Like, like it was the future."

Fred turned to her, his face serious. "Marley, it was a dream. Voldemort couldn't be here, he's too weak. I heard Harry talking about it. Okay?" He lifted Marley's chin gently with his finger, making sure she looked at him.

She nodded. Fred smiled at her, getting off the bed. "I'd better go. George will be wondering where I am. See you ate breakfast." He shut the door with a click.

A small sob escaped Marley. She knew Fred was right, and Voldemort wouldn't capture her, she wasn't anything special, but it was what he had called her that got her.

_Miss Riddle._ What had that meant? Was that her father's name? Marley had never known her father, he had left before she was born, and her mother hadn't heard word of him since.

She decided to forget about it for now. There was nothing she could do anyway. She grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt, and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

Inside it, she pulled a towel off the shelf, setting it on the closed toilet seat along with her clothes. She pulled off her pajamas, and turned off the water, testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Marley stepped under the stream, letting it wash over her face, hoping it would rinse all memory of the dream down the drain with it.

She had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she suddenly felt dizzy. Marley turned the water off, almost falling out of the shower. She grabbed the shower curtain for support, as she wrapped a towel around her.

The dizziness was getting worse, and now Marley felt sick as well. She sat down on the edge of the tub, resting her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. It helped, so Marley got up again, and started drying off and dressing.

After she was dressed, Marley wiped the steam off the mirror, and screamed. There was a man behind her, a man she'd never seen before. She wiped around to look him in the eye, but he was gone. Suddenly, the dizziness came back in a rush.

Marley gasped for breath, clutching the edge of the sink, she closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her. Someone called her name, but it was distant, and Marley couldn't command her brain to answer.

After it had passed, she couldn't open her eyes again; her eyelids were just so heavy. Someone caller her name again, but it was so far away…

Her hand, the one clutching the sink, started to slip just as she heard the bathroom door being wrenched open.

Marley felt herself falling, but she never remembered hitting the floor.

"Mum, I can't find Scabbers," complained Ron, searching the living room. "It's probably that bloody cat. I bet he's eaten him!"

Hermione entered the living room, hands on her hips. "Crookshanks did no such thing, Ronald! You just have to keep a better eye on your pet rat."

Ron turned to face Hermione. "His name is Scabbers."

Hermione let out a long breath. "Ronald, it doesn't-" Hermione was cut off by a scream, and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking nervous.

Charlie walked in looking calm as ever. "Marley probably walked in on Fred naked or something," he chuckled, sitting down on the couch.

Just then, Fred, fully clothed, ran into the kitchen. "What was that?" he asked, slightly out of breath. "I heard it from outside."

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, but it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom."

All color drained from Fred's face. "Marley," he whispered, and before anyone could answer any questions, he whirled around and sprinted toward the stairs.

He almost knocked Ginny over as he bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. By the time he got to the bathroom door, Fred was frightened. "Marley?" he knocked on the door, but received no answer.

"MARLEY?" he shouted, thinking she couldn't hear him over the water, but no water was running. Fred made a split second decision.

He burst into the bathroom, taking in the scene. He saw Marley, and dived. Fred caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Fred panicked.

"Marley? Marley, can you hear me?" She didn't answer. She was so pale, for a terrifying moment, Fred thought she was dead, but her heart was still beating a reassuring rhythm.

He was so caught up in Marley that Fred didn't notice a small, brown rat scampering past him out of the bathroom.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Oh, Merlin! What will happen? Only I know...*evil laugh*<p>

Review, and I will give you a cyber hug.


	19. The Letters Begin

I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS AND FAVORITES! MY INBOX SAID I HAD 51 MESSAGES FROM ! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

My FREAKIN' AWESOME reviewers of chapter eighteen:

**Alphenawolf**

**Lala girl in lala land**

**vballplaya7**

**People-Are-Crazy**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**BookKailei **

**d112hpfan**

**Athenafreak**

**XxRed-as-RubyxX**

**Jarka**

**BlackHaru3**

**AerisXArtemis**

I can never say just how much you guys made my day! Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong> **The Letters Begin**

**XxXx**

Alicia lay on her bed, staring at her cream-yellow ceiling. It was 2:00 p.m., and she was still in her pajamas, an oversized T-shirt, and a pair of shorts, even though it was winter.

Her parents had left to go to some boring dinner party, so Alicia had the house to herself, but it didn't make much of a difference. She still had absolutely nothing to do.

She was so _bored_.

She had nothing, _nothing_ to do. All her friends were either with each other, or off doing something exciting in a different country. She was the only one stuck at home, praying for some excitement.

Alicia pulled herself upright, and shuffled down to the kitchen, hunger getting the best of her. She decided on a sandwich, pulling out lunch meat, mustard, and lettuce.

She cut two slices of bread, laying them flat on the cutting board. After cramming all the desired ingredients, she squished the top piece of bread on, and cramming as much as possible in her mouth at once.

It was very satisfying. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, lifting her sandwich to take another bite, but a knocking sound at the window stopped her.

An owl, one she'd never seen before, was waiting patiently on the outside windowsill. Alicia put her sandwich down, hurrying over to the window.

Pulling open the window, Alicia shivered. The sharp, cold, winter wind hit her full blast. The owl hopped inside, hooting gratefully.

Alicia grabbed a sweater, yanking it over her head. It was colder than she thought. The owl hopped over to her, sticking out his leg, where a letter was tied.

She undid the knot, and flipped the envelope over to inspect it. On the back, it read:

_To Miss Alicia Spinnet_

Alicia shrugged, tearing open the letter.

_Dear Alicia,_

_Merry Christmas! I know this might be a little early, but I wasn't sure how long it would take for Bell to reach you. I don't know what you like, so I had to guess. It's a shame, too. I've been wanting to spend more time with you. How are you? I hope the holiday is treating you well, I'm at home as usual, and it's rather boring._

Ha! So she wasn't the only one! Alicia felt a little better as she continued to read.

_Anyway, as you know, I live next to the Weasleys, and I was chatting with that George fellow, and he happened to mention that you had a boyfriend. I was rather disappointed, since I was planning to ask you to Hogsmead, but maybe in the future. I hope you like your gift; please forgive me if it seems ridiculous. _

_Happy Holidays,_

_Cedric _

Alicia frowned. Leave it to George to mess with her personal life. It was none of his business what when on in her life, she had thought she had made that clear that day in the library. And he knew perfectly well that she didn't have a boyfriend!

He had said that on purpose, Alicia was positive about it! Anyway, Cedric had wanted to ask her to Hogsmead? Was he joking? It would seem stupid of her to answer back saying yes when he was just having a laugh.

She was about to look for some parchment to reply, when a package caught her eye. She hadn't seen it earlier, since the owl, Bell, had accidentally let it fall to the ground.

_He had mentioned a gift_, thought Alicia, picking up the small wrapped parcel.

She set it on the table, and gently removed the string, and gasped as the wrappings fell away. It was a small velvet box.

Alicia picked it up, and opened it. She gasped.

Inside was a beautiful silver locket. It had a delicate carving of a rose on it, vines making their way up each side of it.

She pulled the two sides apart carefully, revealing two picture frames, and they were already filled.

The first picture was of a tiny Quaffle zooming back and forth in its tiny frame, and the second was of her. She was on her broom, in full uniform. Someone must have taken the picture during a game, because she was flying intently toward something, but she couldn't tell what. The picture only followed her.

It took her breath away. Cedric must have worked hard on this. Alicia set down the precious locket, and raced off to grab some parchment.

_Dear Cedric,_

_Don't worry yourself, I love it! The pictures are amazing. How did you do it? _

_About your 'chat' with George: don't listen to him. EVER! He's like my older brother, only more annoying, and controlling. So pay ABSOLUTLEY NO ATTENTION! I'm sorry if he said something mean. He's just like that sometimes. I'm stuck at home, too! If you have a cure for boredom, I'd love to hear it. _

_I hope you have an equally merry Christmas,_

_Alicia_

Alicia summoned Bell, who hopped dutifully over to her, and let her tie on the letter. "Take this back to Cedric, will you?" Alicia asked the bird. It hooted in response, and flew out of the window, Alicia opened for it.

She smiled to herself as she watched Bell fly out into the snow. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be as boring as she thought.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Ooh, I don't think George is going to be happy about this. What do you think he's gonna do?<p>

Review, and I will give you brownies...through the internet.


	20. The Will

Sorry I haven't updated, but I went camping!

I was really bored on DeviantArt a few days ago, so I typed in Fred and Marley. It turns out that someone else wrote a Fred and OC with the same name, and someone else did a drawing of it. Crazier yet, the OC looked exactly like mine! Look it up to see what I'm talking about.

My EVER-AWESOME reviewers:

**Alphenawolf**

**Athenafreak**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**MikaylaDelaney**

**BlackHaru3**

**AerisXArtemis**

**beautifulsabotage**

**Skylr**

**MeetVirginia** (Did you base your name after the song by Train? I love that song!)

**fruityloops156**

**PheadraDelamire**

**SethEchelon**

**DragonWand**

I NEVER thought I'd get so many reviewers! You guys really made my day! Keep reviewing, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: The Will <strong>

**XxXx**

Marley opened her eyes. Where was she? There were bright lights everywhere, and people were talking, their voices muffled, as if far away.

Marley's eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and she blinked. She was in a hospital bed, probably at St. Mungo's. The voices were becoming clearer, too.

She opened her eyes to see Fred looking worriedly at her. "Marley!" he exclaimed, picking her up in a hug.

"Don't kill the poor girl, Fred," laughed Charlie, walking over to Marley's bedside as well.

"Oh, whoops. He, sorry, Mars. How are you feeling?" Fred let go, setting her back down on her bed gently.

She squinted up at him. "Spectacular," she deadpanned. The others in the room laughed, and Fred grinned sheepishly.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Mrs. Weasley appeared in front of her next. "You look a bit peaky. I could bring you something."

Marley nodded. She was _starving_. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"About four days," stated George. "Oh, by the way, happy Boxing Day!"

Marley sat up suddenly, but winced as she was hit with a wave of dizziness. "What? I missed Christmas?"

"Don't worry; we still have your presents. Here," said Ron, stepping aside to show a hospital chair filled with colorfully wrapped boxes.

Marley's eyes widened. She'd never expected so many. Fred and George brought them over to her, dumping them on top of her bedspread.

First were the presents from her friends. Oliver and Lee had given her a model figure of a broom, and a little figure to ride it. Angelina had gotten her a large package of chocolate frogs, and Alicia had gotten her a mood necklace.

Ginny, Ron, Bill, and Charlie had all gotten her a different assortment of Honey-dukes sweets, George had gotten her some of his favorite products from Zonko's, and as Marley was pulling on a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, Fred handed Marley his present.

Marley reached out for the package, unwrapping it slowly. "Oh," she breathed, "It's beautiful." In Marley's lap was a book. It was filled with all sorts of fantasy stories, and the illustrations were superb.

Fred blushed. "Well, I-I just thought…I heard you saying that you liked fantasy…it's not much, really, but-"

Fred was cut off as Marley leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I love it," she whispered. Everyone in the room exchanged knowing looks.

The two teenagers separated, blushing, but not for long. A man, he looked like an Auror, stepped into the room.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Weasley, approaching his friend from work. Kingsley stepped forward, holding a large briefcase- looking package.

"I have come," he began in a deep voice, "to give Miss Bennett the things she acquired from her mother's will."

A collective gasp circled the small hospital room. Kingsley approached Marley, resting the bag on the floor.

"Are you well enough to come with me? I'd rather give you these objects in a safer place," he said, glancing around the crowded room.

"Ah, yes. I-I'll come," Marley agreed in a state of shock, sliding out of bed. Fred's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. He didn't like letting Marley out of his sight, not after what just happened.

He felt reassured, though, when Marley walked past him, giving him a weak smile.

Marley padded barefoot out of her room, and down the hall, following Kingsley. He stopped outside a room, opened the door, and motioned her inside.

He smiled reassuringly as she sat down in a stiff chair pulled next to a small, wooden table. The room was small, white, and square. Its only furniture was the table, the chair Marley was sitting in, and another chair Kingsley had just taken.

He set the bag on the table, his face suddenly going serious. "Do you know why I wanted to give you these things in private?" he asked. Marley shook her head.

"Ah, well this is going to take some explaining." Kingsley pulled out the first thing out of the bag. It was a piece of old paper. It looked like it was about to fall apart in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

Marley had no idea. "No, I'm sorry. I don't."

Kingsley nodded. "Don't be sorry. Your biological mother was just trying to protect you, so was your adoptive mother."

"Wait, what? _Biological_ mother?" Marley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Kingsley grimaced. "You see, your _adoptive_ mother adopted you before you were even born. She was a muggle, but she knew about magic, because her ex-husband had been a wizard. She'd always wanted children."

Marley almost snorted. She sure hadn't acted like it. Kingsley continued, "She met your _birth_ mother when she was in her early pregnancy, and they became friends. That's when your adoptive mother decided to adopt you. After you were born, though, your biological mother disappeared."

"What happened to her?"

"She ran. We soon found out why." Marley waited for a response, only half wanting to hear it.

"You-Know-Who was after her," Kingsley said finally, looking grim as ever.

This didn't make sense to Marley. "Why was he after her?"

"Because he needed her for some reason, we didn't know why. We still don't, to tell the truth. But when your biological mother ran, he settled for the next best thing. You."

Y-You-Know-Who is looking for me?" Marley squeaked, feeling nauseous.

Kingsley nodded yet again. "That's why the Ministry let your adoptive mother keep you in a muggle neighborhood. In any other case, you would've lived in a wizarding neighborhood for more protection, but this was too serious."

Marley sat there, eyes wide. "So what happens now?"

"You act like nothing ever happened. You understand that you can't tell anyone, don't you?" Kingsley asked, staring her down. She nodded hurriedly.

The rest of the objects left to her were nothing special: just an old ring, a photo album of Marley and her adoptive mother, and some other useless junk. The only thing Marley really had her eye on was the birth certificate.

It was signed by her biological mother:

_Belladonna Greek_

Marley thought it sounded a little cheesy. The rest of the birth certificate was rather boring, except of one thing. The father's signature was missing. There was a blank line where it should've been.

But Marley was sure of one thing. She would find out who he was, even if it killed her.

Little did Marley know, it probably would.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Okay, two things:<p>

(1. If you have any questions about this chapter, tell me in a review. I'll answer you, I promise.

(2. Since I went camping, I want to hear some of your funny camping stories. :)

Review?


	21. His Own Advice

Okay, happy reading!

My AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC reviewers of chapter twenty:

**Slytherin Studios**

**Fruityloops156**

**Alphenawolf**

**mEEEm**

**PossimpiblyPossimpible**

**BlackHaru3**

**DragonWand**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**Athenafreak**

Love you guys! Keep reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: His Own Advice<strong>

**XxXx**

The last few days of vacation went by in a blur for Marley, and Fred noticed. Marley wasn't acting like herself. She was distant, and not the Luna Lovegood kind.

She'd been quieter too, and spent a lot of time by herself. Fred was the only one who noticed, everyone else thought she was just in mourning. Fred knew better than that. If something like that was bothering Marley, she would do something about it.

He had a suspicion it had something to do with her mother's will, because Marley hadn't said anything about it since she had come back with Kingsley. What had happened?

It looked like Marley wasn't sleeping very well, either. She always looked tired, and had dark circles under eyes. Fred had tried to talk to her, but it was impossible. She was too stubborn.

It was raining, now, as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Everyone in fifth year and up was chatting excitedly about the trip to Romania. Everyone, that is, except Marley.

She lay with her head pressed against the compartment window, her eyes closed. Fred switched seats with Alicia so he was sitting next to Marley. She still didn't look up.

She appeared to be sleeping, but Fred could tell her was faking it. When she was really asleep, her eyelids fluttered. Now, her eyelids were clamped shut, almost like she was in pain.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Marley," he asked softly, "are you all right?" At his touch, she jumped, bumping her head on the window.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, Fred," she said in a cheery voice that was so fake it almost made Fred cringe.

He shook his head. "Marley how stupid do you think I am?"

She cocked her head to one side, smiling innocently.

Fred rethought his question. "Okay, don't answer that."

She laughed a real, genuinely happy laugh. Fred smiled.

"Are you excited about Romania?" he asked, trying to keep her in a happy mood. But to his dismay, the grin instantly dropped from her face, and she looked done at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her uniform.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it'll be fun," she mumbled. Fred almost couldn't hear her. He was about to ask her if she was nervous about it, when Alicia suddenly jumped up.

"I…I," she stuttered, flushing slightly, "I need to go to the…the bathroom!" She hurried out of the compartment, but everyone could sense she was lying, or they just noticed that she went the wrong way. The bathrooms were to the _left_.

George rolled his eyes. Trust Alicia to go the wrong way after riding on this train since she was eleven. She should know that the only thing to the right of the compartment was the Hufflepuff car…

The obvious had just dawned on George. _Diggory_. George departed from the compartment at a dead run. He turned the corner so fast that his shoulder smashed into the compartment opposite his own.

That didn't stop George. He was panting by the time he made it to the Hufflepuffs. George looked through the window, but didn't see anything. He looked in through the window once more, but caught no sight of either Diggory or Alicia.

He did spy some seventh year boys looking at him weirdly, and one even gave him a rather rude gesture.

George made a mental note: Not all Hufflepuffs are nice, or they just don't like being spied on, which is ridiculous! They should be honored that he would waste his time looking through their bloody window!

By the time George made it back to his compartment, he had made up his mind that Alicia _had_ truly gone in the wrong direction. After all, he didn't see her in the Hufflepuff part of the train. It was only logical, Hermione would be proud of him.

Back in the compartment, Fred decided to go after his brother. He had a hunch what his brother was up to, and he knew that it would only make his situation with Alicia worse. He opened the compartment door, just as George reached to open it himself.

And then disaster struck.

Apparently, the door George had slammed into on his way to the Hufflepuff car wasn't a compartment at all. It was a closet, a closet with two people in it, to be exact.

The doorknob had somehow been turned, so the closet door fell open over time. So Fred, looking past George's shoulder, acquired a perfect view of the two people.

Cedric and Alicia were in a close embrace, ignorant to the fact that they had been disturbed. Fred's eyes widened, knowing that if George saw the scene in front of him, there would be hell to pay.

"What are you looking at? George asked, looking at Fred curiously.

"Nothing! Just…nothing," Fred said hurriedly, looking back at his brother.

Unfortunately, George had known Fred long enough to know when he was lying. George turned slowly, until his back was to Fred, and he was directly in front of the kissing couple.

Fred could see George's jaw set in anger. George cleared his throat loudly, causing the Alicia and Cedric to break apart.

"Oh," Alicia breathed softly, eyes as wide as Fred's. Cedric had turned pale, and judging by the look on George's face, fearing for his life.

"Did I interrupt something?" George asked jerkily, his hands curling into fists.

"No," Alicia said quickly, and Cedric looked at her, slightly hurt. "Oh, I mean…" she trailed off, feeling torn.

"It doesn't matter," George interrupted coldly. "It's none of my business." He turned sharply, walking back into the compartment.

Cedric and Alicia exchanged looks, and Cedric finally spoke. "I should get back to my friends, they'll be wondering where I am. I-I'll see you in Hogsmead, if not before." He gave Alicia a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing around the corner.

The moment he was out of sight, Alicia's smile fell. She groaned, "Oh, I've made a bloody big mess, haven't I?"

Fred jumped as Marley pushed gently past him, walking over to Alicia. "It's all right, George just needs to cool off a little, then you'll be able to talk to him," she comforted, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Alicia looked at Marley gratefully. "You think?" Marley nodded as they went back into their compartment, Fred following.

George kept walking until he reached the end of the hallway in the train. He punched the wall, swearing.

He'd have to take his own advice: find a girl who's actually interested him, not a girl who's probably snogging some brainless Hufflepuff at this very moment.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Who do you think George is going to hook up with? It's kind of ironic, really.<p>

Review?


	22. The Flirting, The Kissing

I know the last chapter was a little short, but it was a filler. I hopefully made up for it with this one.

My ALL-MIGHTY reviewers:

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**Blazeflower**

**MeetVirginia**

**MegartXD**

**Athenafreak**

**Alphenawolf**

**PossimpiblyPossimpible**

**fruityloops156**

**mimichiro**

**BlackHaru3**

YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME! Your reviews made me day a million times better! Keep reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: The Flirting, The Kissing, and the Heartbreakers<strong>

**XxXx**

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" squealed Katie, jumping onto the couch next to Oliver in the Gryffindor common room. Oliver, who obviously hadn't been expecting the surprise attack from his girlfriend, yelped.

Fred and Lee fell to the floor in hysterics. The idea of their manly Quidditch captain being scared by his tiny girlfriend was too much for them.

"Oh, shut up, you two," scowled Oliver, regaining his composure. Katie giggled, scooting closer to her boyfriend, who placed his arm around her.

"Fred, is George sick?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"No," answered Fred slowly, "but he wasn't at Quidditch practice, was he?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, that's why I thought he might be sick. George never misses practice."

"It's obvious isn't it?" asked Katie, amused at the boys' ignorance. She received three confused expressions. "Well," Katie started, sounding a bit like McGonagall, "George is avoiding Alicia, isn't he? And Alicia's on the team. He didn't want to talk to her."

"We wouldn't be talking," spluttered Oliver, outraged," we'd be practicing! We have a huge game coming up, and-"

"Oliver! The whole concept of being a Beater is to keep Bludgers away from the _Chasers_. Alicia's a Chaser." Expressions of understanding dawned on the boy's faces.

"Well, he's an idiot. No girl is bad enough to skip Quidditch for. I mean _honestly_…" Oliver said exasperatedly.

Katie hit him lightly on the arm. "Oh, so you were 'sick' on that day of practice? Not because you were too embarrassed to admit that you liked me?"

"Busted," Fred chuckled under his breath. Oliver sent him a death glare.

"Well," started Lee, "I think that-"

A blood curdling scream came from the girl's dormitory, making everyone jump. Fred was already on his feet, his wand at the ready, when Scabbers came hurtling down the stairs, Marley hot on his heels.

"He's got my ring!" she shrieked. "He's got my mother's ring!"

Scabbers skittered across the carpeted floor, just as Katie shot a well-aimed hex at him. It hit Scabbers squarely in the chest, but it didn't affect him in the least.

Everyone was caught off guard by that, except Fred, who hadn't seen it. The rest stood there dumbly whilst Fred dove for the rat, trapping it in his fingers.

Scabbers squeaked, dropping the ring, which landed with a soft thump on the carpet. Marley hurriedly bent down and picked it up, putting it safely in her pocket.

"Ow," Fred shouted, cursing. "He bit me!" There came a snarl from the corner of the room, and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, launched itself at Fred.

Fred was knocked backward, tripping over the couch, landing on the table. It crashed, the legs of it giving out, but that was the least of their problems.

Scabbers had gotten free of Fred's grasp, making a beeline from the boy's dormitory. Crookshanks pounced a second too late, right after Scabbers had squeezed himself under the door.

There was a shocked silence, but Marley broke it when she cried out. "Fred, your face!"

Everyone turned to face Fred, still lying on the collapsed table, his face smeared with blood. Marley rushed to his side, tilting his head up to get a view of the deep scratches across his cheek.

Fred tried to push her away. "Mars, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches…"

But Marley wasn't having any of it. "We're going to the Hospital Wing. Now."

"You sound like my mother," Fred grumbled as she pulled him out of the common room. He stumbled on the stairs, bumping into Marley.

She turned to him, turning pale when she saw just how badly he was bleeding. "Sorry," Fred apologized, "I got blood in my eye."

Marley rolled her eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake, come here!" she commanded, pulling the sleeve over her hand, and reaching up to wipe it off Fred's forehead.

"Wait," he ducked to avoid her hand, "you'll ruin your sweater."

"Cold water," she whispered, gently running the sleeve over his cuts. He winced more than a few times.

When Marley was done, she stepped back. "There, that should be good enough till we get you to the Hospital Wing."

Fred nodded, following Marley the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, no one else was occupying it, except for Madam Pomfrey.

After one look at Fred's face, she bustled over, dragging him by the collar over to a bed. She immediately pulled out her wand, vanishing all blood on Fred's face. Marley could now see the gashes clearly.

They were an angry red, and looked deeper then she had originally thought. Madam Pomfrey must have noticed Marley's face, because she suggested Marley sit on one of the far beds until she was done with Fred.

Marley agreed reluctantly, sitting on one of the nearest beds to the doors. When they banged open, Marley almost fell off the bed, not of shock, but of fear.

Cobalt was supporting Flint, who looked like he had been set on fire. She quickly got off the bed, and Cobalt dumped his friend on it. He was muttering something about Flint's 'abysmal reflexes' and that the 'bloody beasts should be put down'.

Madam Pomfrey came up behind Marley, and shrieked when she discovered the state of Flint. "What have you children been doing? This looks like a dragon burn for the love of Merlin!"

Marley's heart jumped into her mouth.

_Dragon burn_.

Would they have traveled to Romania and back without being detected? Could they? Was it even possible? They were connected to the Dark Arts to begin with. Marley wouldn't put it past them.

Flint groaned, shaking Marley from her deep thought. Then a warm hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked back to see Fred looking at her with concern.

His face had been cleaned, but some of the white bandages Madam Pomfrey had applied were already stained red.

"Are you all right? You look sick." Marley tried her best to look cheerful as she reassured Fred she was fine.

They left the Hospital Wing in a hurry, not wanting to be in Madam Pomfrey's way.

* * *

><p>Back in the common room, the others had cleaned up the broken table.<p>

"Has anyone seen my bag? I haven't seen it since this morning." Alicia searched the various chairs in the common room.

"Weren't you in the library? You might have left it there," suggested Katie, getting down on her hands and knees to help Alicia look.

"Thanks Katie, you're a genius." Alicia sprinted out of the common room, not wanting to be caught after curfew.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Katie." Oliver planted a sweet kiss on Katie's cheek before heading up t the boy's dormitory.

After a while, Katie drifted up to her dormitory too, leaving Angelina and Lee alone. Lee coughed awkwardly, sitting down on a couch.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Angelina asked, sitting down next to him.

"What? Oh, yeah, it'll be fun…" Lee trailed off, giving Angelina a sideways glance. "What about you?"

"It'll be…cool." Angelina mentally cringed, since when had things gotten so awkward between Lee and herself? This was weird. Lee was staring at her, and she didn't mind. In fact, she was blushing…wait, _blushing_?

Good Merlin, what was the world coming to?

"Lee, wha-"

Angelina was interrupted by Lee's lips crashing on to hers.

He was kissing her. No warning, no permission granted, no questions. _He was kissing her_, and she was kissing back.

One of his hands was cupped around her face, the other sliding its way around her waist. Angelina locked her arms around his neck, pulling her legs up in a kneeling position on the couch.

When they finally broke apart for air, both teenagers were out of breath.

"Angie, I-"

Angelina broke into a wide smile. "Me too, Lee. Now, goodnight." She stood up, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lee was left alone in the common room, dazed. That was not how he had expected things to go.

Not that he was complaining…

* * *

><p>"Damn, I hate being out after curfew," Alicia whispered to no one in particular. The stone walls cast shadows over her, and the lights hanging from the walls flickered, casting everything in an eerie glow.<p>

Alicia had a strong urge to run back to the common room and hide under her covers, but she bit her lip and kept on. Alicia Spinnet was _not_ a coward.

All the same, she felt a rush of relief when she caught sight of the library's entrance. No one else was in the library, and Alicia rushed by the desk, trying to get back to the common room as soon as possible.

Moments later, she spotted her bag sitting on top of a desk near the window. She picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder as she hurried out of the library, still undetected.

She was almost back to the portrait of the Fat Lady when she heard something in the broom closet just in front of her. Alicia's heartbeat speed up as her mind reeled with what it could be.

There came a slurping noise. Alicia made a face, now knowing exactly what was in the closet. Actually, 'who' would be a better choice of words, because when the closet door burst open, two very human figures emerged.

George's shirt was buttoned wrong, and Cho Chang, the girl giggling and clinging to his arm, had her hair all messed up, as if someone had been running their hands through it. He stopped abruptly when he saw Alicia, clinging to her bag and on the verge of tears.

The hurt Alicia was feeling must have shown, because George opened his mouth to speak.

"Alicia, this isn't…I wasn't…We were just…" he stuttered, searching his brain wildly for some forgivable excuse, but nothing came to him.

"Save it, Weasley," she whispered in a shaky voice before turning and sprinting the other way. She'd take the long way to the common room. Anything was better than that.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Darn it, George! Why, Merlin, WHY?<p>

Note: How do you think George and Alicia will end up together. Suggestions and requests welcome.

Review?


	23. Who?

So, I was on YouTube the other day, and I found something HILARIOUS! It's called 'The Marauders: episode one (A Thing Called Love). It's SO GREAT! I was laughing so hard the whole time! So if you feel like getting cheered up, watch it!

Oh, and of those of you who liked my short story _Waiting For You_, I've started the 100 fanfiction prompt...thingy about George and Alexis if you want to read it. They are so much fun to write about! :)

My ROYALY AWESOME reviewers:

**MeetVirginia**

**d112hpfan**

**MikaylaDelaney**

**Blazeflower**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**PossimpiblyPossimpible**

**DragonWand**

**fruityloops156**

**Jarka**

**mEEEm**

**BlackHaru3**

**mimichiro**

**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx**

You guys are SO awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Who?<strong>

**XxXx**

"Katie! Up! Now!" Marley accented each word with a pillow to her friend's face. She had gotten up early, and gone to the fourth year girls' dorm, because she knew they wouldn't have gotten up on time.

"No," mumbled Katie as her rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. "Go away!" Marley heaved a sigh, and turned to Angelina, who was already rolling out of bed.

She rubbed her eyes, swaying on her feet. "What time is it?"

Marley checked her alarm on her bedside table. "5:30. We're supposed to be down to breakfast by 6:00. You'd better hurry."

Angelina nodded, stumbling into the bathroom. Marley turned back to Katie. "Katie, we have to go! You'll miss Romania for crying out loud!" Katie stirred, but still didn't open her eyes.

Marley narrowed her eyes. She hadn't wanted it to come to this. "Katie…_I snogged Oliver_," she exclaimed dramatically, bracing herself for disembowelment.

"WHAT NOW?" Katie leaped out of bed, landing on her sheets crumpled on the floor. She slipped, landing with a loud thud on the wood floor, and letting out a blue streak that would've made paint curl.

"Katie, I was JOKING! Please don't kill me!" Marley backed away slowly, crossing her arms in front of herself as a form of shield.

"Take it back, Bennett!" Katie snarled, her hair sticking up in all directions, like she had taken a knife and shoved it in an electric socket. If Mrs. Frankenstein existed, Katie would give her a run for her money.

"I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!" Marley curled up into a ball on the floor, praying for a quick death.

"I'll be watching you." Katie squinted at her, backing away until she reached her trunk. Marley heaved a sigh of relief, picking herself gingerly up off the uncomfortable wooden floor.

Thank Merlin she hadn't gotten a splinter. All that time sitting on a muggle airplane would have been even _less_ enjoyable.

Angelina exited the bathroom in her clothes with a towel wrapped around her head. Katie slipped into the bathroom next, literally. A wet floor and Katie Bell at 5:30 in the morning did _not_ mix.

Angelina proceeded to put her shampoo back in her trunk for Romania when she paused. She looked up at Marley with a worried expression on her face. "Marley," she said slowly. "Is Alicia still sleeping?"

Marley nodded, picking up a hairbrush. "Yep, it's a miracle she slept through all the shouting." Then she paused. "Funny, I always thought Alicia was such a light sleeper."

"She still is," Angelina started grimly, walking over to Alicia's four-poster and pulling back the covers.

Marley gasped.

Alicia's bed was empty, except for several spare pillows placed to resemble her sleeping form. Angelina looked wide-eyed from the empty bed to Marley.

"This is not good. This is not good at _all_," Angelina spoke as Katie appeared out of the bathroom.

"What's not good?" she asked, drying off her brown locks with a turquoise towel. Marley and Angelina turned to face their friend.

"Alicia's missing," Marley explained.

"We haven't seen her since she went to get her bag last night," Angelina added, giving Marley an idea.

"Angie, when Fred and I were at the Hospital Wing, where was George?" Marley asked, her heart pounding nervously against her ribcage.

"I hadn't seen him yesterday at all. He wasn't even at practice," Katie spoke up, drying the towel with her wand.

"George, you idiot," Marley mumbled under her breath, stomping out of the girls' dormitory.

No one was in the common room, and she quickly darted up the boys' dormitory steps, knocking on the door.

"Fred, George? It's me, Marley!" she called, waiting patiently for the door to open. When it did, she almost fell backwards down the stairs. Fred stood, grinning, his hair tousled, and shirtless.

Marley tried desperately not to blush was she started to talk. "Could I talk to George?" Fred's face fell slightly, but he was still smiling as he called his brother over.

George raised his eyebrows when he saw her. "Yes?" he asked.

"What did you do?" Marley demanded, crossing her arms.

George looked taken aback, but Marley knew he knew exactly what she was talking about. "What are you talking about, Marley?"

"I'm talking about what you did to Alicia. _What_…_did_…_you_…_do_?" George just stared at her, but the color drained from his face. "She wasn't in her bed this morning, and we haven't seen her since last night when you weren't in the common room."

George opened his mouth to plead innocent when a first year boy, who looked rather scared, came up to George. "There's a girl at the portrait hole, and she told me to ask for you."

George shook his head violently, trying to stop the boy from giving away that information, but he paid no notice, and kept on talking. "It's odd, though. What would Cho Chang want with you?"

"Okay, thank you. Goodbye," George shoved the boy out of the dorm, and turned back to Marley, whose face resembled a very sunburnt tomato.

"_Cho Chang_?" she asked in disbelief. Fred and Lee didn't seem that informed either. This was new information for all of them.

"So?" asked George defiantly. "If Alicia has a boyfriend, what's wrong with me having a girlfriend?"

Marley opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She breathed out through her nose, turning around and walking back to the common room.

Katie and Angelina met Marley there, and both wore worried expressions. "We can't find her anywhere," Katie told Marley.

"Yeah, and what has George got to do with anything?" Angelina asked.

Marley sighed. "Alicia found George and Cho Chang snogging last night when she went to get her bag from the library," Marley explained.

"Well, we still have no idea where she is," pointed out Katie in frustration.

Marley snapped her fingers. "Yeah, but I do. Follow me!" Marley exited the portrait hole, with her two friends close behind.

Marley moved toward the library at a dead run. Once in it, they spied Alicia asleep on one of the couches. She was still in the outfit she was wearing last night. Her eyes weren't red, but the three girls could tell she had been crying from the black streaks of mascara visible on her cheeks.

"Alicia?"

She opened her eyes slowly, propping herself up onto her elbows. Alicia looked up at her friends concerned faces.  
>"I'm done with him," was all she said before getting up, and walking back to the common room. She left Angelina, Marley, and Katie staring after her.<p>

"Well, lovely morning so far, don't you think?" Angelina asked sarcastically, sitting down in an armchair.

"Yeah," agreed Katie, "but I have a question."

"What?" asked Marley.

"Who the hell is Cho Chang?"

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>I just thought I'd put that last part in because you don't even hear about Cho until the fourth book. Poor Cho...<p>

Review? Please?


	24. Stating a Fact

Another chapter! I'm going to try REALLY hard to get this done before I go to camp for six weeks! The more reviews I get, the faster I work. (Just to let you guys know.)

I also made a little video about Marley and Fred on YouTube, and the link is in my profile if you want to see it.

My SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME-FOXY-HOT reviewers of chapter twenty-three:

**Jarka**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**People-Are-Crazy**

**BlackHaru3**

**d112hpfan**

**Alphenawolf**

**mossheart1235**

**smartykat**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**BookKailei**

**DragonWand**

**Athenafreak**

**PossimpiblyPossimpible**

**fruityloops156**

**mimichiro**

You guys are SO AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Stating a Fact<strong>

**XxXx**

In the Great Hall, the fifth through seventh years were eating breakfast at six in the morning. Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee sat together, too tired to eat.

Fred, however, woke up instantly when he saw Marley enter the hall with Alicia, Katie, and Angelina.

"George," hissed Fred, elbowing his brother.

"What?"

"Look, they found Alicia." Fred pointed to Marley's left where Alicia was. She was smiling like nothing had ever happened, which bothered George. She'd been so upset the night before.

"She doesn't look too cut up about it, if you ask me," commented Oliver, earning a glare from George. "What? I was just stating a fact."

"Yeah, well I don't care. She has that pretty boy now," George said stubbornly, jabbing his oatmeal with his spoon. Just then someone snuck up behind George, putting both hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, Georgie," she said in a sing-song voice, as Fred pretending to be sick into his cereal. Lee and Oliver snickered, but gracefully covered them as coughs when Cho glared at them.

"Cho?"

"Of course, silly. Are you excited for the plane ride?" she asked, squeezing herself between George and Lee.

"Sure. You?" George asked, leaning back as if she was invading his personal space. All that changed when Alicia walked past, though.

George immediately slung his arm around Cho to her delight. Alicia looked right at them, and did nothing but smile and wave. Not even a trace of jealousy. But why did George feel so disappointed?

"Alright, could I have everyone's attention, please?" McGonagall asked, hushing the crowd. "Thank you. Now, first I will call you in your houses, and then grades. Next, you will bring your luggage to Filch, and he will make sure it is transported to Romania. Gryffindor, seventh years, please."

That group stepped forward, and McGonagall directed them. Next she called Gryffindor sixth years, and then finally Gryffindor fifth years.

When Marley, Fred, and George arrived at McGonagall, she had already started talking. "You'll be traveling in groups of two. Pair up. We don't have all day."

Fred and Marley automatically looked at each other, and blushed.

"So…do…you…want…"

"Partners?" Marley prompted hopefully. Fred smiled gratefully and nodded, grabbing both Marley's trunk, and his own.

When McGonagall said the words 'pair up', George's stomach turned to lead. Alicia was a year below him, and Cho was in Ravenclaw and a year behind him. That left Lee.

George turned to Lee, but a beaming blonde was already latched onto his friend's arm. Lee shrugged, following Marley and Fred out the gate.

What was George going to do?

"Hi, George," Amanda said shyly, walking toward him. "Would you be my partner? All my friends have ones already."

George nodded. "Sure." What harm could come of this? They were just…acquaintances. "Do you want me to carry that for you?" He gestured to Amanda's trunk, and Amanda nodded.

"Thanks, George." They walked out of the Hogwarts gates and down to where the Hogwarts Express was puffing away.

"I thought we were traveling by muggle transportation," said George, looking confused.

"We are," Amanda corrected, "but first we have to get to muggle London. It would be more than a bit suspicious if one hundred something kids in uniforms suddenly appeared out of nowhere, don't you think?"

George laughed, putting the luggage with everybody else's. George and Amanda walked over to Fred and Marley, and started to talk about the trip, when someone punched George's shoulder.

"What the _bloody_ hell," exclaimed George turning around to face his oppressor, but stopped short when he saw who it was.

Cho stood in front of him, her usually pretty face twisted in fury. "We are _so_ over. I should've known you'd go back to you old girlfriend. I can't believe you! How could you lead me on like that? You broke my heart, George Weasley! I hate you so much, I-"

"Hey!" Cho stopped abruptly, turning to see who had interrupted her rant. Alicia stood there, arms crossed. "Give him a break. He would've partnered with you but you're in Ravenclaw and a year younger than him. So why don't you get over your little drama queen self, and keep moving. You're not the only girl in this school who's unhappy with him."

Cho was so shocked she just stood there, her mouth hanging open. "Come on," muttered George to Amanda. "Let's get over here before anyone else attacks us."

Amanda nodded. "I'm sorry, George. If I'd known that was going to happen, I would've never asked you to be my partner. It's all my fault she dumped you."

George shook his head. "It's all right. You did me a favor actually. I was getting a little tired of her clinginess all the time."

Amanda smiled, but then her face suddenly turned serious. "George, I'm not the one you should be telling this to."

George was a little taken aback. "What? Who else would I tell this t-Oh…" he trailed off with a sinking feeling in his stomach as if he had swallowed lead.

Amanda only nodded and kept on walking. They boarded the train, and everyone else followed soon after. Amanda and George found a compartment near the back, and were soon joined by Fred and Marley.

"Hey, have either of you seen Alicia?" asked Fred, ignoring the awkward aura that settled immediately after Alicia's name had been spoken.

"No," spoke up Amanda. "I thought she was paired with Katie. I saw her board the train."

Marley nodded. "I saw her board the train too, but I haven't seen either of them."

Amanda shrugged it off. "Well, we all know Alicia isn't the most social person." The others agreed, switching back to friendly conversation about what they expected from Romania.

Hours passed, and Amanda's eyes began to droop. Her head began to rest on George's shoulder, and soon she was completely asleep. George didn't seem to mind, but he wasn't ecstatic about it either.

Marley pulled out a book, and Fred leaned around it read the title. "What are you reading?"

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_," answered Marley, not looking up from its pages.

Fred gave her a strange look. "Come again?"

Marley sighed, resting the open book on her lap. She looked over at Fred, her hair falling over part of her face. She paused, which gave Fred a chance to notice more of her appearance.

She was wearing a striped, brown and purple sweater and faded jeans with sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a black velvet hairband, which was slightly askew. She looked nice. _Really_ nice.

"Fred, do I have something on my face?" Marley asked, embarrassed, raising a hand to her face. George snorted from behind his _Quidditch Monthly_.

"What? No! I…um…" Fred panicked. What was he going to say? _Oh, I'm just noticing how bloody beautiful you are. Never mind. _Yeah, that would've worked out just peachy.

But thankfully, Marley's attention was drawn away from him, and redirected toward the glass compartment door.

Alicia and Cedric were standing outside the door, and it looked as though Alicia was telling him something important. Marley slid over to the door, and cracked it so she could hear their conversation.

Alicia was talking. "Cedric, I just wanted to say that you're a really nice guy, but…" she had trailed off and was now staring into Marley's compartment. For a heart stopping moment, Marley thought she had noticed her eavesdropping.

But it was worse.

Alicia had noticed Amanda asleep on George's shoulder.

"But?" coxed Cedric, looking worried.

Alicia looked back at him. "Nothing, it's nothing. I have to get back to Katie, but I'll see you there," Alicia said, walking back down the corridor of the train.

Marley turned back to her friends in the compartment. Fred looked at Marley, he had heard it too. They both looked at George to see his reaction.

He hadn't noticed a thing.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>George, I have a few words of wisdom for you: WAKE UP! Grrr...<p>

And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I work!

So, reveiw? Please?


	25. Airplane

Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My computer went all funny on me.

My AWESOME-TO-THE-MAX reviewers of chapter twenty-four:

**fruityloops156**

**mimichiro**

**MeetVirginia**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx**

**People-Are-Crazy**

**DragonWand**

**BlackHaru3**

**Athenafreak**

**d112hpfan**

**Alphenawolf**

**PromiseToForget219**

You guys are amazing! Keep reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Airplane<strong>

**XxXx**

"Everyone, stick with their partners!" called Professor McGonagall over the loud noise of the muggle airport. With their luggage already loaded, the students were now in line waiting to board the plane.

A little tug of nervousness began in Marley's stomach. She'd always disliked heights, but she wasn't sure how she'd react to an airplane. The last time she'd been on one she'd only been a baby, too young to understand what was going on.

All too quickly Fred tapped her on the shoulder. Marley looked up to see that they were at the front of the line. She'd been so caught up in her fears that she had no memory of moving forward.

Fred and Marley gave the lady their tickets, moving on to a tunnel like passageway to enter the plane. Marley's heart was hammering now, and she felt a quick jolt of panic, and she had half a mind to stop and run the other way, but Fred being beside her calmed her nerves.

She took a deep breath, and walked on, but her legs were still shaking.

Once they reached the door to the plane, Marley's panicking had come back. She took deep breaths as approached the plane's open door. She looked down at the space between the floor of the passageway and the plane, and hesitated.

"Marley, are you all right?" Fred asked, placing a hand on her upper back.

"Yes, I'm fine," she managed to say, stepping quickly over the gap, and into the plane. Fred followed, but since he was so tall, whacked his head on the door frame. He swore quietly, touching his forehead gingerly. Marley put her hand over her mouth to hide a giggle, but he still heard it, giving her a playful glare.

"It's not funny," he whispered as they made their way down the small aisle, looking at their tickets for direction to their designated seats. "Where are we supposed to sit again? I can't remember."  
>Marley studied Fred's ticket, along with her own. "Ours are near the back. They say 25. See?" She showed Fred the tickets, and he nodded.<p>

"Why are these aisles so bloody small?" complained Fred, quickly dodging a lady with a huge, leopard-printed handbag. Marley just laughed, seeing their seats a few rows back.

"Here we are," she exclaimed, setting her traveling bag down on the seat closest to the aisle. "Do you want the window seat?"

"Sure." Fred slid in first, and then Marley. The seats were four across, so they waited patiently for the other two people to find their seats too.

"Have you been to Romania before? You know, because of your brother?" asked Marley, trying to distract herself from the rising panic she was experiencing.

"A few times, but this year we went to Egypt. Dad won a contest at work," Fred told Marley about his adventures in Romania, and she listened, glad for a chance to take her mind off her worries. "We tried to lock Percy in a tomb, but Mum caught us before we could."

Marley laughed. "That's a shame," she noted. "Maybe someone a little nicer would've gotten the job of Head Boy."

Fred was about to respond when the other two people came to their seats. Marcus Flint and Jonathan Cobalt stood sneering down at Marley as she looked up at them, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hello, Bennett," Cobalt spat, sitting down next to her. "How was your vacation?" Flint guffawed from the other seat, and for some reason, Marley's eyes filled with tears.

Fred gently touched Marley's shoulder. "Marley, switch seats with me," he whispered, getting up as well as he could in the small plane.

"Oh, little Freddie's defending his _girlfriend_. How sweet," cooed Flint, cruel amusement flashing in his eyes.

Fred's hand curled into a fist, as if he was getting ready to punch Flint. Marley, now where Fred had been sitting, grabbed Fred's arm.

"You'll only make it worse," she said urgently, but she managed to get through to Fred, who was still scowling when the plane lurched to life.

Marley's heart was beating wildly now, and she gripped the arms of her chair until her knuckles were chalk white. As the plane began to pick up speed, Marley closed her eyes, willing herself not to scream. Apparently, she hadn't gotten over her fear of heights.

"Marley, you look sick," commented Fred, looking at her with worry.

Marley gulped. "I'm fine," she squeaked. "I-I just don't like heights very much."

Fred nodded in understanding, and his warm hand gently slid on top of hers. Marley looked up at him gratefully, but he was looking the other way. There was a small smile on his face, like he had just heard a clever joke.

Marley's heart slowed to an almost normal beat, and she began to relax once more, Fred's hand on hers making her feel safe.

After they had been flying for about 15 minutes, a waitress came by and passed out snacks and drinks, but Marley gave hers to Fred. She wasn't hungry.

Marley kept glancing at Flint and Cobalt nervously. Flint wasn't paying attention, and reading the _Quidditch Monthly_, but Cobalt was caught her gaze and raised his eyebrows, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

Marley quickly looked back at her lap, folding her hands for something to do. Her hands were sweaty, and her panic was returning. Marley looked up at Fred, who was looking at her.

He smiled, but it faded when he saw the look on her face. Fred looked over at Cobalt and Flint, but they had made themselves busy looking in the other direction.

His gaze returned to Marley, and his hand once again slipped over her own.

Alicia was not a happy girl. Katie and she were sitting near the front, and Katie had wanted the window seat, so Alicia gave it to her. Then, the other two people who were supposed to sit in their row showed up.

George and Amanda.

George's eyes widened when he saw Alicia, but said nothing. Amanda, of course, wanted the aisle seat, so George and Alicia would be stuck sitting with each other for several hours.

The first hour was alright, because no one was talking. Katie was looking out the window, Alicia was reading a book, George was reading the _Quidditch Monthly_, and Amanda was talking to a girl in the seats across from them.

Then, things took a turn for the worse. Someone passed their seats, and nobody paid any attention to it, but on their way back, the person stopped. She cleared her throat, and made George, Amanda, Alicia, and Katie look up.

Cho Chang was standing there, hands on her hips, and she was looking directly at George. "Oh, I see you've moved on already, have you?"

"What?" asked George in confusion.

"Please, Weasley. Don't play dumb. I know you just want as many girls to fall for you as you can, and then break their hearts!" she cried dramatically, attracting the attention of many nearby passengers.

George now looked fearful. "Cho, I didn't…I mean who would…what are you-"

"Save it! One minute after we break up, you have two new girls clinging it you! How pathetic," she yelled, her voice getting higher and higher.

Alicia had had enough. "Cho, go back to your seat," she said lazily, looking back to her book.

That made Cho really mad. "You have no right to be talking, Spinnet. You follow George around like a pathetic little puppy."

Alicia's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth closed.

"I see the way you look at him: always hoping he'll look your way…"

Alicia's hands slid to her seatbelt buckle, undoing silently.

"…And he'll _never_ love you back, you're just a kid to him. Did you really think that-"

_SMACK!_

Alicia had jumped up from her seat and slapped Cho across the face as hard as she could. Its force almost knocked Cho over, and when she recovered, a whole side of her face was an angry red, and her eyes glistened with tears.

Alicia stood tall, staring Cho down. Everyone else just sat there staring, with their jaws on the floor. Alicia Spinnet had just slapped _Cho Chang_, one of the most popular girls in school.

"You'll pay for this, Spinnet," Cho whispered so that only Alicia could here, and then walked back to her seat.

Alicia sank back into her own, her hand throbbing. George was staring at her, along with Katie and Amanda, but Alicia ignored them all.

She sat in her seat, staring at her feet, until sleep soon overcome her, and her head gently lolled to one side, landing gently on George's shoulder.

He didn't put in any effort to move it, and that's how they stayed for the rest of the plane ride: George looking down at Alicia with a small smile on his face, and Alicia asleep on his shoulder, breathing softly.

Needless to say, George was more than disappointed when their plane landed.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of comments about Cho needing a good slap, and I agree. So take that, Chang! Alicia's moving in!<p>

Review?


	26. Take That

Hello everyone! I am sooo happy because tomorrow I GRADUATE FROM EIGHTH GRADE! AHHH, I CANNOT WAIT!

Anywho, moving on...

My SUPER-DUPER-COOL reviewers of chapter twenty-five:

**Jarka**

**MeetVirginia**

**fruityloops156**

**BlackHaru3**

**Athenafreak**

**People-Are-Crazy**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**smartykat**

**DanniGirrl001**

**Mclennarrson-1964**

**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx**

**mimichiro**

You guys make me so happy! Thank you! (Sorry, hyper moment.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: Ta<strong>**ke That **

**XxXx**

"Hello, everyone," said Charlie Weasley, smiling. "Welcome to Camp Ridgeback." In front of them stood a huge iron gate and a sign that read: "_Camp Ridgeback; Dragon Tamers in Training"_.

Charlie continued, "Now the girls' cabin is to the right, and the boys' to the left. Once you get settled, I'll give you a tour of the grounds. You have until 6:00, that's dinner time. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything, so McGonagall stepped forward, taking all the girls to their cabins, and Charlie took the boys. Katie, Angelina, Marley, and Alicia walked together, talking excitedly about the days to follow.

"I wonder what they'll serve for food," wondered Katie aloud, making the others laugh.

"Of _course_ you'd ask that, Katie," snorted Angelina. "How you stay skinny is a miracle."

"Yeah," joined in Alicia, "where do you put it all?" Katie stuck her tongue at them, but she was smiling at the same time.

"Like I'd tell you guys," she teased. "Hey, look! We're here." Katie pointed toward the nearing cabins. They were rectangular and looked like they were made of wood, with screen doors and a ramp on one side of each.

"Cool," commented Angelina as they headed for the nearest cabin. From where they were, they could see the boys' cabins. There was a straight dirt road that took them straight to the boys' cabins, and another taking them to what they supposed was the Dining Hall.

McGonagall told the group of girls that each cabin fit five girls, so Marley, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina hurried to get a cabin together. Inside, five small beds lined one wall, while the bathroom and showers were on the other.

The girls set their trunks at the foot of the bed they had claimed, and started to unpack. In a few minutes, Amanda joined them, taking the last bed.

A knock came at their cabin door not soon after, and Alicia answered it. A girl, she couldn't have been older than twenty, walked into the cabin. She reminded Marley a bit of a female Charlie, with her strawberry blonde hair, and light freckles. She was tall, with a tan, and she had scars on her arms from what looked like burns.

"Hello," she spoke with a light Scottish accent, "I'm Andrea, and I'll be your guide while you're here."

"Hello," replied Alicia, and the other girls greeting Andrea as well. Andrea pulled out her wand, conjuring a chair for her to sit in. She sat in it backwards, so her legs went on either side of the back of the chair.

"So, how old are you girls?" she asked.

"Marley and Amanda," Angelina pointed to them, "are fifteen. But Alicia, Katie and I," she gestured to them, "are fourteen."

Andrea nodded. "Oh, and all of you are in Gryffindor, I suppose?" They nodded, and Andrea smiled proudly. "I was a Gryffindor myself."

"Did you know Charlie?" asked Katie abruptly. Andrea kept smiling, but a blush could be well defined even with the tan she sported.

"Yes," she said slowly, "I guess you could say that." She shook her head. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "it looks like you're all unpacked. How about I show you around?" The girls nodded, and followed Andrea out of the cabin.

Outside, they followed the road towards the boy's cabin, which also lead to the Dining Hall. When they were passing the boys' cabin, Amanda pointed and asked, "What's that?"

They all stopped and looked where Amanda was pointing. At first glance, it was just forest, but if you looked closer, there was a little foot path. "Oh," Andrea exclaimed, "that takes you out of the camp completely. I think it comes out somewhere around the nearest town, but I'm not sure. I've never taken it before."

"Oh, cool," said Angelina as they began to walk again. They soon reached the Dining Hall, and then passed it, following the same dirt path toward a wider path into the forest.

"Where does this go?" asked Katie.

Andrea looked back over her shoulder. "It's the stream," she answered simply.

"The stream?" repeated Marley, confused.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah, what do you think we did when we weren't with dragons? Play checkers?" She pulled back a branch, revealing the 'stream'.

'Stream' was a colossal understatement. It was almost a river, only it moved slowly, and the water was crystal clear. The banks on either side were sandy, and lined with trees, so you were covered from the public eye. There was also another path on their side of the bank, which Andrea explained was a short-cut to the boys' cabins.

"Whoa," breathed Alicia, her eyes wide.

"Cool, no?" Andrea grinned.

"Totally," agreed Katie.

"You all brought bathing suits, right?" Andrea asked, unaware of who was sneaking up behind her from the path her back was facing.

"Look out," squealed Amanda, but it was too late. Charlie Weasley had already picked Andrea up in his arms and tossed her into the water. He laughed out loud as she shrieked, and he laughed even harder when she resurfaced, spitting out insults along with water.

Marley and the rest of the girls were laughing as well, but not for long. Two arms wrapped their way around Katie, picking her up bride-style and heaving her in the water as well. She screamed as she hit the water, but more in surprise than anything else.

As she resurfaced, Oliver stood on the bank waving merrily at her. Katie opened her mouth to say something _very_ unfriendly, when a wave of water hit her. Lee had thrown Angelina in as well, making the wave that hit Katie. Angelina appeared laughing and she walked over to the water's edge.

"Help me up, Lee, you prat," she laughed, smiling up at him. He smiled too, taking her hand in his, but his smile vanished when he was jerked into the water by Angelina. Once he regained his composer, he began splashing Angelina, and she splashed back.

George, not one to be left out of the action, went over to Amanda, copying Oliver in picking her up and tossing her in. "George Weasley you-"she was cut off as she hit the water, making a splash. By now, Andrea had dragged Charlie in as well, and now there were only three on the bank.

Fred tiptoed silently up behind Marley, and then quickly scooped her up over his shoulder. "Fred!" she exclaimed in surprise. But instead of just throwing Marley in, he jumped in as well, still holding Marley onto his shoulder.

Now only George was on the bank, or so he thought. He was so busy laughing at the others, he didn't notice a small blonde girl sneaking up behind him with an evil grin on her face. "Take this, George Weasley," she yelled before pushing him as hard as she could into the water below him.

"WA-AGH," he fell, limbs flailing, into the water, everyone laughing at him, but no one laughing as hard as Alicia.

She smiled, and said quietly, so no one could hear, "Now we're almost even, George Weasley. _Almost_ even."

She then held her breath, took a running start, and leaped into the water to join her laughing friends.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>lol...complete fluff, but who doesn't like a good, fluffy chapter? No one, I hope...<p>

Review?


	27. The Deal

Whaaa, I'm getting near the end of the story! :(

Anyway my LOVED reviewers of chapter twenty-six:

**PromiseToForget219**

**Athenafreak**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**fruityloops156**

**Mclennarrson-1964**

**BlackHaru3**

**Munchkin Jeeves**

**DragonWand**

**Rated L For Loser (I love your pen name. lol.)**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**AerisXArtemis**

**mimichiro**

You peoples are the best! And I'm taking requests for new stories since I'm nearing the end of this one. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Deal<strong>

**XxXx**

Time passed fast in the stream, and soon it was time to go back to their cabins and change for dinner. The food was delicious, but Marley hardly touched what was on her plate. She had a funny feeling in her stomach, but she dismissed it as butterflies from being in a strange, new place.

After everyone had finished, the owner of the camp stood up to say a few words. He explained that the curfew was ten o'clock, and after that, anyone who left would be punished. He also told the students that tomorrow they'd be seeing dragons. An excited murmur rippled through the crowed.

Marley smiled, and Fred, who was sitting next to her, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I hope Charlie's going to be there. He's great with dragons."

She looked up at him and smiled, but her smile soon faltered. Over Fred's shoulder, Cobalt and Flint had their heads together, and it looked more like business than a friendly conversation.

"Fred?" Marley asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling very well; I'm going back to my cabin. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fred nodded. "I'll tell Charlie that you're going back." Marley lifted her legs from underneath the long table and started toward the door.

"Oh, Marley?" called Fred. "I hope you feel better." Marley smiled, and Fred began to babble. "I mean, I want you to be well so you can be with me-uh, us-when we start working with dragons. I mean, they're dangerous, but I don't want you to get hurt! It's just that…" he trailed off at Marley's look. "Yeah, I'm rambling. Just-Just get better soon, okay?"

"Sure, Fred. I think I'm just tired." Marley stepped out of the Dining Hall, and began the walk past the boy's cabin toward hers.

As she walked by the boy's cabin, she heard rustling coming from the bushes, and she could have sworn she'd seen someone. Marley stepped toward the small pathway in the bushes, crouching down to look into it.

A tiny figure jumped out at her. She screamed and jumped back, but was relieved when she realized it was only Scabbers. Wait, _Scabbers_?

"Ron's going to kill me," Marley groaned aloud to no one in particular. She scooped up Scabbers, even though he was squeaking in protest. She was almost to her cabin when Scabbers bit her on the hand. "Ouch, _Scabbers_, that _hurt_."

In her surprise she dropped the rodent and he scrambled off into the bushes. A small trickle of blood ran down her hand. There was already a red drop on the dry dirt of the path.

Marley entered the cabin, and went to the bathroom to wash and bandage her hand. Almost positive she'd never see Ron's rat again.

How wrong she was.

A little ways in back of the boys' cabin, in the forest stood two men: Peter Pettigrew and Dan. "Now is the perfect time," said Dan. "She's all alone in there. We could block her in."

"No." Peter shook his head. "The Dark Lord told us to wait. She's young, but she's smart. You should know, Dan. You knew her real mother after all."

Dan turned took a step toward Peter. "Don't you ever talk about that," he hissed. "What happened between Belladonna and I is none of your business."

Peter was not phased. "You're pathetic, Dan: Becoming a Death Eater just to get revenge on her, and now that she's disappeared, taking this assignment to get even with her by killing her _daughter_."

Instead of becoming livid, Dan smiled. "I would've killed the girl's father too, but since the Dark Lord has already taken care of that, the girl's the only one left."

"You have no idea about the whereabouts of Belladonna?" Peter asked suspiciously. Dan shook his head.

"I haven't seen her since…since…the girl was born."

"Still angry about being rejected?" came the drawl of Cobalt, who appeared from behind a large tree.

"You're speaking of things you are ignorant about. It's unwise," growled Dan.

"Please, everyone knows you were in love with Bennett's mother. This is just payback for you, isn't it?" Cobalt leered, taking a step toward Dan.

"That's not true," he snarled, taking a step toward Cobalt.

"I heard you made a deal with You-Know-Who himself," piped up Flint, who had been close behind Cobalt. Dan turned pale, but Flint continued. "If you helped him track down Bennett, he'd tell you where Belladonna was."

"How did you know about that?" Dan whispered.

"When you're a Death Eater, things travel fast," smirked Flint. But they had done enough talking. It was time for them to do the job You-Know-Who had assigned them.

Marley lay in her cabin bunk, fast asleep. Oblivious to the danger that was fast approaching her. Somehow, the cabin door had become locked from the outside, and a Hungarian Horntail, just a half a mile away, had discovered that the lock on his cage had mysteriously disappeared.

Hungry and raging about his capture, he set out to find a victim. He crashed through the forest, breathing smoke and fire on any vegetation that got in his way. Soon he spotted a small cabin made of wood, there was bound to be someone inside.

Marley was a sitting duck.

"Alright Angelina, Katie, Alicia, lets head back to the cabin," ordered Andrea, leading the girls toward the path. The boys walked with them since their cabin was on the way.

"Fred, do you know where Marley is?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, she said she was tired and that she was going back to the cabin to get some sleep," Fred answered.

Alicia nodded. "Oh, okay-Hey, is that smoke?" The girls looked up to see smoke billowing from the trees. That's where their cabin was.

"Marley," breathed Fred.

Andrea turned. "What?"

"Marley's in there! She went there early to go to sleep!"

Andrea's eyes grew wide. She started to run toward the smoking cabin, and the girls, boys, and Charlie followed close behind.

Marley's eyes flew open. She could hardly see, there was too much smoke. She coughed, struggling out of her bed. She lunged at the door, but it was locked. She tried to scream but her throat was closing up from all the smoke.

Marley ran to the bathroom next, grabbing the window, but it too was locked from the outside. Someone had trapped her in here on purpose.

Marley was seeing black spots in her vision now, and she tried desperately to stay calm. Maybe if she found out where the fire was coming from, she could put it out. As if on cue, a great roar came from above her.

Half of the roof was torn away, and bits of wood and inhalation fell onto Marley. She screamed in fright, ducking under one of the bathroom sinks for protection.

It was a dragon. It was a dragon. _It was a dragon_. Suddenly everything went Marley whimpered, only now realizing she had been crying. She was going to die.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, freckled arms picked her up and started to run. That was the last thing Marley remembered.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Oh, the person who picked her up was Charlie, not Fred. I just thought I'd tell you that. :)<p>

Review, and ask me if you don't get something in this chapter. I know it's confusing...

And review if you want to request a story, or a pairing, or a generation/setting, etc.

And just plain review...Please?


	28. Collar Grabbing and Opportunities

I only have three chapters left. :(

My ALL-MIGHTY reviewers of chapter twenty-seven:

**fruityloops156**

**BlackHaru3**

**HunterSalvatore'Xo**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**People-Are-Crazy**

**PromiseToForget219**

**Munchkin Jeeves**

**AddictedToStendanKisses28**

**CurledRibbons**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**Alphenawolf**

**Aerblack**

**randomgenius**

**MikaylaDelaney**

**AerisXArtemis**

**McLennarrson-1964**

**Athenafreak**

**Dragonwand**

Okay, this chapter is very special (Mostly, it's one of the moments we've all been waiting for. Including me!), and it's just for you! Yes, I'm talking to YOU.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: Collar Grabbing and Opportunities <strong>

**XxXx**

"How long has she been out?"

"Almost twelve hours."

"Hey, I think she's moving!"

Marley's eyelids fluttered. Her friends' heads were swimming above her. . She guessed she was in the infirmary. Marley pushed herself up onto her elbows with the help of Alicia and Katie.

"How are you feeling, Marley?" asked George setting a glass of water next to her. Marley took it gratefully, swallowing large gulps.

After she had finished, she replied, "Fine, I guess. But I don't understand what happened."

Charlie stepped forward. "Someone took the bolt off the new dragon's cage. Your cabin was in its line of fire."

"The doors were locked from the outside. This was a trap." Andrea had come into the infirmary while they were talking.

"But who would want to kill Marley?" asked Katie faintly. Oliver put an arm around her.

Andrea shrugged. "That's what we're working on, but no one seems to know anything, especially the workers looking after the dragons last night. We think they were obliviated."

"Oh," whispered Alicia quietly. George sat in the chair next to hers, but Alicia seemed not to notice. "What are we going to do? Marley can't just be left alone like that if someone wants to kill her!"

"Calm down, Alicia," said Charlie, who had fallen strangely silent since Andrea had arrived. "We want Marley to be with at least one of you at all times. There's less chance of another thing like this happening."

Marley, who was feeling a bit left out of the conversation, voiced a concern. "Wouldn't that be putting my friends in danger, though?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked Katie sarcastically. "Tie you to a tree with a big target sign on your forehead?"

Charlie snorted, but turned it gracefully into a cough when Andrea looked his way.

Then Fred spoke up. "Katie's right, Mars. You're worth it." He'd been sitting silently the whole time Marley had been awake.

Marley couldn't help but blush, looking down at the white sheets she was lying under. "Well, we should let you get some rest. C'mon guys, you'll miss breakfast." Everyone filed out of the infirmary, but Fred seemed to be putting up a fight.

"But I'm not hungry," he protested as his brother dragged him by the back of the shirt from the infirmary. Marley giggled to herself at the spectacle.

Then she settled down to get some rest, lying back against the pillows. Soon she fell asleep, unable to ignore how tired she was.

"Fred, eat your damn breakfast!" Katie smacked him with her spoon. "Marley isn't going to get better by you starving yourself!"

"Ouch, I'm eating! I'm eating!" Fred exclaimed, picking up a piece of toast. He took an exaggeratedly huge bite. "There are you happy now?"

"Extremely," Katie stated, going back to her own breakfast. Alicia, who was sitting next to Katie, laughed, but her laughter was cut short when George slid into the empty seat on her other side. She was hoping Cedric would've taking it instead.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" George asked cheerfully. Katie put her head in her hands, and Oliver, Fred, and Amanda rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again," said Angelina, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes actually," replied Alicia. "I was saving that seat for my _boyfriend_." She looked pointedly at George when she said 'boyfriend', but he pretended not to notice.

"Oh, but I don't think he's going to sit here."

"And why not, George? Do tell." Alicia was using her 'angry voice' now, George had entered dangerous waters. The others at the table exchanged worried looks.

"Well, he looks a little preoccupied with my ex," George said in a stage whisper, pointing toward the other end of the hall.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, George. I have no idea what you're going on about-" Alicia stopped short, looking in the directing George had pointed. Indeed, Cedric was talking to Cho, and her hand was on his arm.

Alicia turned back to George. "You just can't leave me alone, can you?" she asked as tears started to spill over onto her pale face.

"Alicia, wait!" called George, but she had already run out of the hall.

"Well don't just stand there," came Katie's voice from behind him. "You want to get there before Pretty Boy Diggory gets there."

George smiled. That's exactly what he planned to do. He got up, ignoring his half eaten breakfast, and ran after Alicia.

He caught up with her halfway to the girls' new cabin, which was adjacent to the boys' cabin.

"Alicia, can you slow down? I'm _trying_ to talk to you!"

She stopped, turning around to face George. She didn't bother to try and hide the fact that she was crying. "I don't want to talk to you," she said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I kind of gathered that." George put his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm…I'm _sorry_, okay? I was being a jerk."

Alicia laughed humorlessly. "Not only were you being a _jerk_, George Weasley, but an _idiot_," she punched him in the shoulder, "and a _jackass_," she punched him again, "and a jealous…and a jealous meanie-head!" She whacked him on the side of the head.

George tried to duck, but Alicia pushed him onto the ground, and started punching him everywhere she could reach. "You are a complete arse!" she cried, ignoring George's pleas from mercy.

Alicia's punches soon grew weaker, and she broke off panting. "Take _that_," she said, attempting one last punch at his chest.

George however, caught her hand before it could reach him. "No," he said, pretending to think about it, "I don't think I will."

"You wouldn't," Alicia breathed, trying to pull her hand back, but George wasn't letting go.

"Try me," he grinning, pulling her toward him, and starting to tickle her.

"No! George, I hate you!" she laughed, trying to get away, but her attempts were in vain. "Argh, help! I'm being tickled to death by a mad man!"

"Damn right," George laughed. Alicia was about to call a truce when George dropped her. She yelped in surprise as she hit the dirt.

"George, what did you do that for?" she asked from the ground, but stopped short when she saw what had happened. Cedric had grabbed George from behind, making him drop Alicia. He now held George by the collar.

"Ced, let him go!" cried Alicia.

George gave her a pained look. "Ced? Really?"

"That's not the point," snapped Alicia, picking herself up off the ground. "Cedric, let him go!"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Alicia, I am not letting this boy go. He was attacking you!"

"He was not attacking me!" laughed Alicia. "And even if he was, I could've kicked his arse."

"I don't doubt that, babe," George said, his voice sounding strangled from the grip Cedric had on his collar.

"I know what's best for you Alicia, he's a troublemaker."

"Actually," George interrupted again, "I prefer the term 'evil prankster mastermind'." Cedric glared at him. "But troublemaker's fine, too. Have it your way."

George looked at Alicia, expecting her to be glaring at him, but surprisingly enough, her glare was targeted at Cedric. "You know what's best for me?" Alicia asked, using her angry voice.

Only George knew how to weasel out of her anger. Cedric was in trouble, and it looked like he knew it.

"Uh, what I mean to say was…I meant it by saying…well, you see, it's just that…" he trailed off  
>unsure of what to say next.<p>

"If I were you, mate, I'd just stop while I was ahead," George told Cedric, who let go of him, making him tumble down to the dirt road. Alicia jumped forward to help George up from the ground.

"Alicia," cried Cedric, making her look up, "you can't be seriously taking his side on this, can you?"

"Cedric," Alicia said, yanking George his feet, "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"But, but he's a just a...a…"

"Troublemaker?" suggested George.

"Shut up," Alicia and Cedric said together.

"My bad," George mumbled. "I was only trying to help."

"Well you've done enough 'helping' for one day." Cedric informed him. "Come on, Alicia," he grabbed Alicia's wrist, "we're leaving."

Alicia yanked her arm away from Cedric. "No, _you're_ leaving, Cedric."

He looked surprised. "What? B-But I'm your boyfriend!"

"Not anymore." Alicia backed away to stand next to George, who had busied himself dusting off his jacket.

"But, but I know what's best for you!" Cedric cried in defense. "Weasley's just…_immature_! I know what's best for you!"

"Oh yeah?" Alicia asked, walking over to George. "Watch this." Alicia grabbed George by the collar, and kissed him forcefully. George was more than happy to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cedric stared openmouthed at the kissing couple. George, preoccupied as he was, couldn't help flipping him off behind Alicia's back.

The opportunity was too good to pass up.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Oh, George. The troublemakers (Ehem, sorry, the evil prankster masterminds) always win in the end!<p>

The more people review, the faster Marley and Fred get together. (IF THEY GET TOGETHER AT ALL!) * gasp *


	29. Massive Amounts of Door Slamming

Okay, I can't take the time to type out all the names of everyone who reviewed because there is a thunderstorm going on outside and I'm afraid for my lovely computer. But I thank everyone who has reviewed! They mean so much to me! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Massive Amounts of Door Slamming<strong>

**XxXx**

In the girls' new cabin, Katie, Amanda and Angelina sat on their beds, waiting for Alicia to return. "She ran out of the Dining Hall over an hour ago," noted Amanda, checking her watch.

"I'm worried about Alicia," Katie said in a small voice as she got up off her bed and sat down on Angelina's.

"Why?" Angelina asked her. "Alicia's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I'd be more worried about George to tell you the truth."

"No, it's not that. It's just that what if…what if they got her?" Katie asked.

Amanda sat up from her lying position on her bed. An expression similar to Katie's flashed across her pretty features. "You don't think…They wouldn't have…She wasn't alone…Was she?"

"Guys, she's been known to go missing before," Angelina tried to reason. "Remember the morning before we left? She'd spent the night in the library, and we spent the whole morning looking for her."

"And George was with her," Amanda added in hopes of cheering Katie up. "We all know he wouldn't let anything happen to Alicia." She and Angelina smiled knowingly, but Katie was too worried to join in.

"I suppose. It's just that with Marley getting attacked like that, it's making me nervous." Katie suddenly looked at Angelina very seriously. "Don't tell Oliver I said that."

Angelina shook her head. "I won't."

There was a large crash, and their cabin door flew open, making them jump. Katie screamed, jumping up, armed with Angelina's pillow. Angelina ducked, banging heads with Amanda, and the both ended up lying on the floor.

They hadn't noticed that it had been raining, and a large, soaked figure stepped into their cabin, just as a thunder clap sounded overhead.

"Oh my God," whimpered Amanda from underneath Angelina, who was too terrified to say even that.

The lights flickered, and the large creature reached up to pull its hood off.

"Hey guys! Don't you love thunderstorms?" Andrea pulled off her yellow poncho, hanging it on the coatrack by the door. She pushed the swinging door closed with little effort, and then turned to face the horrified girls.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"You scared the stuffing out of me!" whimpered Katie, on the verge of tears. At that Angelina started to laugh hysterically, and Amanda let out a loud breath of relief.

Andrea smiled. "Sorry about that. I can see why you would be a little jumpy, what with the accident with Marley and all, but I have news that will cheer you up!"

"What?" Katie asked slowly lowering her pillow/weapon.

Andrea smiled secretively. "Well, since it's raining, we can't start working with dragons yet, so Char-ehem, I mean some people, and I decided to have a dance in the Dining Hall tonight!"

"Really?" asked Amanda excitedly. "Oh, this will be so much fun!"

"Is that why they said to bring a pair of dress robes?" asked Angelina, opening her trunk.

"Yep, and I-"

The door banged open once again, and Marley darted into the room, her hair and clothes damp from the rain.

"I hate thunderstorms," she mumbled to herself, lowering the hood on her sweatshirt.

"Marley, how are you feeling?" asked Amanda, walking over to Marley. The others crowded around her as well, informing her excitedly about the ball.

With all the excitement, Katie, Angelia and Amanda had completely forgotten about Alicia. They were too busy pulling out their dress robes. Because of that, it came as a great surprise to them when their cabin door burst open, and Alicia stood in the doorway, soaking wet and beaming.

Her blond hair was plastered to her face, her shirt clinging to her damp skin, and her shorts were dripping onto her soggy shoes.

Before anyone could say anything, she slammed the door behind her and yelled at the ceiling, "I SNOGGED GEORGE WEASLEY!"

There was a moment of complete silence, and then the cabin was filled with screams and squeals of "Congratulations!" and "Took you long enough!"

In the boys' cabin, it wasn't much different.

"Finally!"

"Knew you had it in you, mate."

"Well done, brother of mine."

"My God, I never thought I'd see the day!"

When Charlie waked into the cabin, he was, at the least, surprised. "What's got into you? You're acting like a couple of girls in here!"

At that moment, Fred giggled. Oliver whacked him on the back of the head. "George finally got over himself and snogged Alicia," he informed Charlie.

Charlie grinned. "Well, perfect timing, George. We're having a dance tonight."

"Ooh, what should I wear?" asked Fred in a high-pitched voice, making everyone laugh.

"Freddie, do you think I should wear boxers that match my robes?" asked George in the same false voice, batting his eyelashes.

"I think you two should think about the 'dancing with girls' part," Charlie advised knowingly.

The twins' smiles disappeared.

The rest of the morning and afternoon flew by, and before any of the girls knew it, it was time to get ready.

Angelina was the first to appear in a sundress. It was a buttery shade of yellow, and accented her dark skin perfectly. It had thick straps, and the skirt fell just past the knee.

"Angie, you look amazing! Lee won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" exclaimed Amanda, clapping her hands together. Angelina blushed, but twirled on request nonetheless.

Next, Alicia appeared in a midnight blue dress that only went across one shoulder. The flowing skirts fell just about her knee.

Soon after, Katie and Amanda walked out of the bathroom. Amanda wore a light pink spaghetti strap dress with a fitted waist. It gathered at the knee giving the dress a sophisticated look. Katie wore a black dress that made her green eyes even more noticeable. It was simple, but when she twirled it flared out because of the many skirts.

"Are you wearing a dress, Andrea?" Amanda asked, pulling Alicia's hair back in a graceful knot. Angelina's hair had already been finished, and it fell lose around her shoulders, straightened and silky.

Katie did her hair herself, which was just curling it and clipping her bangs back, and Amanda was yet to start hers. Marley was helping with Alicia's hair, and hadn't even put on her dress yet.

"Me? Oh, I had a little something, but I don't really…" Andrea trailed off, embarrassed.

"Put it on! Please, Andrea," begged the girls, and she eventually gave in. A few moments later, she appeared wearing a red strapless dress. It too had a fitted waist, and the skirt ended just above the knees, like Angelina's.

"Alright, Marley, you can't put it off any longer," Amanda told her. "Go put on your dress."

Marley blushed slightly, slipping into the bathroom to put it on. When she unfolded it, a white scrap of paper floated to the ground.

Marley set her dress down and picked up the piece of paper. In scribbled handwriting, she made out these words:

_That was just a warning._

Marley swallowed hard. She crumpled up the scrap of paper, throwing it in the trash bin.

"Marley, are you almost done?" called Angelina. "We have to leave."

That shook Marley from her worried state. "Yeah, hold on," she called back. Grabbing the dress once more, she slipped off her jeans and T-shirt, and wiggled into her dress.

After making sure the back was zipped up all the way, she took a deep breath and walked into the main room of the cabin.

There was a collective gasp. "Marley, that's amazing," breathed Andrea. Marley was wearing a purple dress, the neckline dipping slightly in the middle. The skirt was a layer of fabrics so it moved with every move she made.

Alicia pulled Marley's hair back it a simple up do, making her look older and more mature.

"Ready, girls?" asked Andrea, pulling on her sweater. They all nodded, and made their way out of the cabin and down the road.

"Oh, hang on! I forgot my jacket, you go ahead," Alicia exclaimed, turning around and hurrying in the direction of their cabin. The other girls agreed and kept walking toward the Dining Hall.

Alicia was just passing the boys' cabin when someone stepped in front of her. Whoever it was had come from the small path.

"George, that's not funny!" Alicia exclaimed, taking a step toward the figure, but something seemed wrong.

The person stepped out of the shadows, and Alicia gasped.

"Long time no see, Spinnet," said Jonathan Cobalt, placing a hand over Alicia's mouth before she could scream.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>Review! Review! Review! The Weasleys want you to!<p> 


	30. AN

**Okay, I wanted to ask your opinion: What songs should Fred and Marley dance to? I'm at a loss, and I forgot to put this notice in the last chapter. (My bad.) **

**?-?-?-?-?**

**Thanks so much for your help!**

**~GirlWithABook**


	31. Eat Slugs

Alright, there's only one chapter after this, and I was really hoping to get to 300 reviews, so if you read this could you please, please, _please_ review?

The FREAKIN' AWESOME people who gave me suggestions for songs:

**MeetVirinia**

**Athenafreak**

**d112hpfan**

**Peope-Are-Crazy**

**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**

**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx**

**MuggleBorn-Jedi-Ninja**

Thank you all so much! And yes, I did use one of the songs you requested. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One: Eat Slugs<strong>

**XxXx**

"The girls are here," Charlie said absentmindedly, gesturing to the door of the Dining Hall. Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee whirled around. The door to the Dining Hall had been propped open, and at that moment Angelina, Marley, Amanda, Katie, and Andrea were walking through them.

Fred's eyes widened when he saw Marley. He almost hadn't recognized her. She looked so different. Maybe it was the way she carried herself into the Hall, or the way her hair was swept up in a graceful bun instead of her regular ponytail, or maybe it was the dress. Purple was definitely Fred's new favorite color.

Marley walked toward Fred. "Hi," she said shyly, looking down at the floor, blushing. Fred had never seen a blush cuter than hers.

"Wow…"

Marley looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "Sorry?"

"Uh," Fred faltered, "I mean you look…nice. _Really_ nice."

Marley blushed again. "Thank you. I hate dressing up; it makes me feel so awkward." _But for you, it's worth it_, she felt like adding, but she bit her lip and smiled instead. Marley was never good at these things.

A thunder clap sounded overhead. "It's a good thing the dance is inside," Fred noted, looking at the ceiling.

Marley nodded in agreement, inwardly wincing at how awkward it had become between them, but thankfully, she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Amanda and Katie stood nearby, eavesdropping shamelessly. "This is horrible! We have to do something," whispered Katie, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but what can we do?" Amanda whispered back.

Katie's eyes lit up. "Follow me." She gestured to Amanda before hurrying to the far corner of the Dining Hall. Andrea was standing near the music player, looking intently at something over by the entrance.

"Andrea?" Amanda asked.

Andrea snapped out of her daze. "Wha-Oh, hi girls. Can I help you with something?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, we have a request for you." She whispered something in Andrea's ear, and Andrea broke out in a grin.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired, lonely place<em>

"Oh, I love this song," Marley commented absentmindedly, looking over to where the music was coming from.

_Walls of insincerity  
>Shifiting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>

"Do you want to dance?" asked Fred. Marley nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. _  
><em>

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<br>_

Fred twirled Marley once, and then set his hand on her waist, the other holding hers. She put her other hand on his shoulder.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<br>_

Fred spun her around, making her giggle._  
><em>  
><em>The lingering question kept me up<br>2 am, who do you love?  
>I wonder till I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say,<br>I was enchanted to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

"Where've you heard this song before, Mars?" asked Fred conversationally.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"I heard it in a café, actually. The day I met you," Marley said, blushing. "And George," she added quickly.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone <em>

Fred nodded. "I knew I'd heard this song somewhere before. I recognize it now. It's nice."

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Fred twirled her again, and she laughed. "Fred what are you doing?"

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<em>

"Having a little fun, is that against the law?" He grinned at her, and she smiled back.

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>

"I guess I'll just have to live with it," she sighed dramatically.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Yes," Fred agreed, "I guess you will."

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you <em>

They danced in silence, but it wasn't awkward as it had been before. It was just…Marley could almost describe it as peaceful. But it was soon shattered. Over Fred's oblivious shoulder, she saw Cobalt enter the Dining Hall with something in his hand.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>_

"Marley, are you all right?" Fred looked down at her with concern.

"Wha-Oh, yes, I'm fine," Marley said hastily, once again peering over Fred's shoulder, trying to see where Cobalt had gotten to. _  
><em>  
><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>_

Marley spotted him by the entrance, and he was looking right at her. He jeered at her, gave her a menacing wave.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>

Marley's eye's widened. He wasn't waving; he was showing her something…

Alicia's shoe.

It was muddy, but Marley could make out it's dark blue color even from where she was.

They had Alicia.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you <em>

The song started to fade, and Marley stepped away from Fred.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

"What's wrong, Mars?" Fred stepped toward her, taking away the space she had made between them.

Marley looked at Fred with frightened eyes. "It's not you, Fred. It's just…I have to…I just have to go!" Marley picked her layered skirt up as she ran, making it easier to depart. Cobalt had already slipped outside, but Marley was determined to find him.

"Marley? Where are you going?" shouted Andrea, but Marley had already burst through the double doors, intent on finding her friend.

It was pouring rain, and Marley lost her balance several times due to the wet ground. Finally, she resorted to taking her shoes off completely.

She leaned up against the boys' cabin wall while she slipped off them off.

"Hello again," came the voice of Cobalt, who had appeared from behind the cabin.

Marley dropped her shoes, and they fell into the mud, forgotten. "What have you done to Alicia?" Marley asked in a shaky voice.

Cobalt stepped toward her. "Nothing, _yet_."

Marley raised her fist to hit him, but someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed as he lifted her off her feet. She kicked out, but it was no use.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling.

"No why would I do that, Bennett," came a voice Marley knew only too well.

"Dan," she breathed, you _bastard_." She brought her elbow back, and it connected with his face. She heard a sickening crunch, and he dropped her, cursing.

Marley hit the mud, and she scrambled up. She tried to run, but Cobalt caught her this time. "You're not going anywhere." He then picked her up, ignoring her flailing limbs, and threw her over his shoulder.

"_Help_," Marley screamed as a last resort. Then she heard something. Something that filled her heart with hope.

"Marley," Fred's voice was getting close. He must be running toward her. Sure enough, he appeared, covered in mud, running full speed toward her. He pulled out his wand, but Dan was too fast.

With a flick of his wrist, Dan shot a spell Marley had never seen before at Fred. It hit him squarely in the chest, and he crumpled to the ground almost immediately.

"_NO_!" Marley sobbed, kicking her legs in a last attempt to free herself. "Fred! FRED! No!"

She heard people running, and then she saw dark shapes darting toward her. "Help! Over here!" she yelled.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," someone growled in her ear. Marley closed her eyes in silent terror. She felt Cobalt duck, and she guessed that she was now on the small path that Andrea had showed them just yesterday.

"Seal it," ordered Dan. "I'll take the girl." Marley felt herself being switched to Dan's shoulder instead, and then she head Cobalt mutter something, sealing the pathway so no one could follow them.

They walked only for a few minutes, but Marley couldn't be sure. The curiosity soon became too much, and she opened her eyes slowly. Marley let out a small sob.

They had entered a clearing and no less than ten Death Eaters stood around what looked like a baby wrapped in a blanket.

One of the farthest ones away from the bundle held Alicia. She was crying silently, her arms pinned behind her back.

Dan dropped Marley onto the ground, walking over to the other Death Eaters.

"Alicia," Marley cried out, throwing all possible consequence to the wind. Alicia looked up, and hope flashed her features, closely followed by fear.

"Marley, behind you!" Marley turned still on the ground, and gasped. It was the man she'd seen in the mirror.

"Hello, Marley," he said in a raspy voice. Marley pushed herself as far away from the man as possible, until she was up against a dead tree trunk. Trapped.

A new voice sounded through the air: "Bring me to her, Wormtail."

He walked obediently over to the bundle, and took it in his arms. To Marley, it would've been comical if she hadn't been so scared.

When the man approached her again, she saw what was in the bundle, and screamed. It was a horrible, ugly version of a baby. Its grey, wrinkled skin was lax, and had a waxy look to it.

"I have waited some time to see you Marley Caroline Bennett," it said, its voice barely above a harsh whisper.

"W-What?" Marley's voice trembled with fear.

"Do you know who you are?" it asked.

Marley couldn't answer.

"You are not Marley Bennett."

"I'm not?" asked Marley in a squeaky voice.

"No. You are Marley Belladonna Riddle, my niece. You see, after my father left my mother, he returned to the woman he was arranged to marry. They had a child: Thomas Riddle. He fell in love with a mere girl, and they had you out of wedlock."

"Why did she give me up?" Marley asked quietly.

It laughed a low, raspy chuckle. "Silly girl, she was running from me, of course. I had vowed to kill all of my father's relatives. They were stupid, filthy, muggles," it spat.

"Did you succeed?" Marley didn't really want to know the answer.

"I will have soon, once I kill you." Its words shot like ice through Marley. She was going to die.

"Wait!" Dan stepped forward. "What about Bella? You said you'd spare her if I brought her to you!" his voice was almost pleading.

It laughed once more, mean and menacingly. "Selfish fool. You only cared about her, not her lover, nor her child, just _her_."

"No," Dan breathed.

"Yes," it said, taking apparent glee in Dan's misery. "She's been dead for years. Do you really think I'd keep my promise to a lowly half-blood like you?"

Dan just stood there, mouth agape.

It turned back to Marley. "Now, Marley Belladonna Riddle, you're going to meet the same fate as the rest of your filthy, muggle family."

He raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_-"

"NO!"

There was a green flash of light, and Marley closed her eyes, bracing herself for death, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Dan, lying dead at her feet. He had thrown himself in front of her. He had saved her life.

Marley let out a sob. This was all too much.

It dismissed it with a hallow laugh, and raised its wand once again. "This time, there is no one to save you…"

"That's what you think."

Fred stood at the opening of the clearing. He was covered in mud, and his shirt was ripped, revealing a large bruise on his chest. Behind him were Angelina, Lee, Katie, Oliver, Amanda, Charlie and Andrea.

Andrea tossed a wand to Alicia, who grabbed it before the Death Eater standing next to her could react. Cobalt lunged forward toward Alicia but she dodged just in time, and Cobalt landed face first in mud. He looked up at the now standing Alicia.

She looked down at him coolly before lowering her wand so it was pointed straight at his head. Then she said in a low voice, "Eat slugs, bitch."

Soon the air was filled with cries of "_Stupefy_!" and "_Expelliarmus_!" and flying slugs. Fred fought his way through the fight to where Marley was still lying on the ground.

"Fred," she sobbed.

He knelt beside her as she threw her arms around her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now…Shhh." He stroked her hair as she buried her face into his shoulder. They didn't have to worry about being hit with curses, Andrea and Charlie were covering them.

Marley lifted her head up off his shoulder, the last of her tears running down her muddy face, leaving streaks of clean skin. He lifted a hand and pushed the hair that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ear.

And in the middle of it all, Fred kissed Marley. That kiss lasted until the last Death Eater had apparated, and the students, Andrea, and Charlie stood: muddy, out of breath, and triumphant.

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>I really want to get to 300 reviews before the story ends, so could you please, please, <em>please<em> review?

Thank you!


	32. Epilogue

Ta-Da! Here's the last chapter!

My AMAZING-FANTASTIC-SUPERCOOL reviewers of chapter thirty-one:

**Athenafreak**

**monkeywriter12**

**Peope-Are-Crazy**

**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx**

**Niikkii95**

**iBelonginoz**

**MeetVirginia**

**d112hpfan**

**smartykat**

**Alphenawolf**

**fruityloops156**

**hplvr235**

**The Yams of Gondor**

**MuggleBorn-Jedi-Nija**

**AddictedToStendanKisses28**

**BlackHaru3**

**Mclennarrson-1964**

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two: Epilogue <strong>

**XxXx**

The battle at Hogwarts raged on, and Marley fought like hell. It took her back to the night she and Fred had kissed for the first time. The night a Death Eater had saved her life by sacrificing his. Marley doubted that would happen this time.

Marley saw Tonks running toward her. "Tonks! Behind you!" A Death Eater had shot the Killing Curse straight at her, but Tonks was a professionally trained Auror, and she blocked it with ease.

"Thanks, Marley," she called, running toward the half-demolished Great Hall. Marley nodded, running in the opposite direction. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the walls of the Entrance Hall began to crumble. Marley screamed as she threw her hands up to shield herself from the falling debris.

Huge spider legs crashed down just feet from where Marley stood. She was knocked to the ground by someone just in time, a spider leg crushed the marble she had been standing on only seconds before.

"Sorry," Bill exclaimed, rolling off her. "You okay? I have to make sure Fleur is all right."

"Yeah, thanks, Bill," Marley said as he helped her to her feet.

"No problem." He ran, dodging under the giant spiders. Marley guessed he was used to stuff like this, being a curse-breaker and all.

"Marley, over here!" Angelina sprinted toward her, waving a hand. An engagement ring sparkled in the afternoon sun. Lee had asked her not even a month before.

"Angelina, I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Lee?"

"With Fred and George," she panted, out of breath from running. "They're fighting a little ways past the Great Hall."

Marley let out a sigh of relief. Fred was okay. "What about Alicia?"

"George wouldn't let her fight," Angelina informed Marley. "You know, her being five months pregnant and all. She's with the underage students and McGonagall."

"Good. Is anyone…" Marley trailed off, but Angelina knew what she meant.

"Lavender Brown got attacked by Greyback, but Trelawney dropped a crystal ball on his head before he could do any real damage."

In spite of herself, Marley smiled. "Go Trelawney."

Angelina snorted. "I know. Hey, we should move. Those spiders are getting closer."

Marley nodded, and followed Angelina as they ran the same way as Tonks. "Poor Ron," Marley thought allowed.

"What?"

"He'd deathly afraid of spiders," Marley informed Angelina. Ron would kill her if he found out she'd told anyone that.

Angelina laughed. "It's weird," she said, dodging a curse, "when you're in a life threatening situation," she shot a well-aimed hex at masked Death Eater, "you think about these little details you wouldn't think about in the first place."

Marley laughed in agreement, helping out Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, who were fighting Bellatrix. A Killing Curse flew past Ginny's ear by inches, and flew toward Marley, but she and Angelina ducked just in time, and it hit a Death Eater instead.

Marley was about to shout to Angelina to help her find Fred and Lee, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Angelina and Marley shared an impressed look.

Amanda, who was fighting Rookwood alongside Cho, grinned and shouted, "You go, Mrs. Weasley! Hell yeah!"

Marley jerked her head toward the half-torn apart Great Hall door, and Angelina and Marley ran out of them.

Soon they came to a cluster of Death Eaters fighting George, Lee, Fred, Katie and Oliver.

"_Stupefy_!" Angelina yelled, hitting the Death Eater closest to Lee, who shouted, "Thanks, babe."

Angelina rolled her eyes, and joined the fight, along with Marley. All at once, though, everything stopped. The Death Eaters started to run. Everyone looked at each in confusion. But the news soon spread:

Voldemort had been defeated. Harry Potter had killed him.

Marley thought there was nothing to worry about now, but she was wrong.

One of the last Death Eaters to leave the Hogwarts grounds appeared before them, shooting the Sectumsempra curse right at Fred's chest. There was nothing any of them could do.

Fred hit the floor, blood soaking his shirt.

"FRED!" Marley screamed, running toward her four-year boyfriend. She knelt by his side, rolling him over on his front. He was unconscious, but a small moan escaped his lips.

"Don't just stand there," Marley half sobbed to her friends. "_Help_ me."

Oliver, Katie, and Angelina ran ahead to warn the others, and Lee and George helped Marley conjure a stretcher for Fred to lie on.

They burst into the Great Hall, and almost immediately the whole Weasley family crowded around them. Lee backed away to give them space, joining Angelina, Katie and Oliver.

Alicia, even in her pregnancy, moved almost at the speed of light, to George's side. Marley knelt by Fred, tears streaming down her face.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she whispered desperately.

Bill swallowed, looking on the verge of tears himself. "It's really Dark Magic, Marley. The only one who knew how to cure it was Snape."

Marley looked up hopefully.

"He's dead," said Harry, who had walked over to Ginny, placing an arm around her waist in comfort.

A fresh wave of tears fell from Marley's squeezed-shut eyes.

"Wait." Hermione pushed herself to where Marley knelt. She had a small bottle grasped in her hand. "This might help. It's called Dittany."

Marley took the bottle in silent gratitude, and began to spread it over Fred's deep, angry, and bleeding gashes. Hermione backed up to where Ron stood, pale and speechless.

The gashes slowly became lighter, and shallower, even some of the color returned to Fred's face. "Fred? Please, Fred," whispered Marley, picking up his limp hand. "Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Then ever so slowly, his fingers tightened around Marley's hand. "Marley," he whispered hoarsely, "will you marry me?"

**Three Years Later:**

A four year old Teddy, and a two year old Victoire, sat in a hospital waiting room with the rest of the Weasleys, and Potters.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked Harry sleepily. It was almost three in the morning.

Harry bent over his God child, "You're Aunt Marley's having a baby. You're going to have another person to play with soon."

"Really?" Teddy asked excitedly.

Harry was about to answer when Fred, a proud father, walked up to the rest of his family, beaming. "Elizabeth Minerva Weasley. Seven pounds, and thee ounces."

**XxXx**

* * *

><p>There it is, the last chapter. *sob*<p>

Please review and tell me what you thought of this story! Good, bad, I don't mind!

And tell me what kind of story you want me to write next. I already have a few in mind, but I want to know what you think. :)


	33. New Story

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I have just posted the first chapter of the Charlie and Andrea story that some of you asked for. Please tell me what you think of it, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for it, please tell me!**

**~GirlWithABook**


	34. Illustrations

Hey guys, it's me again! I just wanted to post _another_ notice, but this one's pretty cool! (I think…) I got a drawing tablet recently and decided to illustrate some of my stories. My first one is up on Deviant Art right now. It's during chapter one: When Freddie Met Marley. The link is on my profile.

Oh, and if you guys have any favorite scenes you want drawn just let me know, okay? I'll mention you in the credit and whatnot.


End file.
